Galactik Football
by Melra L
Summary: Fic reprise de mon blog du même nom, les premiers chapitres sont des chapitres écrits quand j'avais 12 ans et je les laisses dans leurs authenticité, le style d'écriture change en fonction du temps : ) Venez découvrir Aarch sous un nouveau jour.
1. Chapter 1

Pov' Narrateur.

Il y a de cela 15 ans, Akillian connu de grands problèmes, en plein match contre une des plus puissantes équipes du Galactik Football Cup autrement dis les Shadows, lorsque Aarch était encore capitaine, une explosion de fluide chez nous appelé le souffle nous fit perdre notre fluide si, je vous dis cela c'est que je rêve qu'Akillian retourne a la Galactik Football Cup, je suis la fille de l'ancien capitaine d'Akillian, je m'appelle Melody, mon père Aarch à disparut il y a 13 ans mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'avais seulement que 2 ans, je vis chez mon oncle Norata, un ancien joueur D'Akillian. Et je suis l'élue des fluides de la galaxie. Bon je vous ai expliqué l'histoire du football de notre monde, mais qui voilà qui arrive Micro-Ice.

Micro-Ice : Hey Melody on doit filer et vite il a compris la supercherie.

Melody : Oh Merde je te l'avais dis de ne pas le faire...

Pov' Narrateur de l'autre côté d'Akillian.

Ha enfin de retour sur Akillian après 13 ans d'absence, je vois que ça n'a pas changé, je vais peut-être la revoir, la fille que j'ai laissé pour pouvoir refaire une équipe de foot pour représenter Akillian, mais je sens que j'ai du faire une grande erreur.

Clamp : Aarch, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Aarch : Oui, ne t'en fais pas, mais c'est simplement en revenant à Akillian que je vois les erreurs que j'ai faites en la quittant.

Clamp : Mais tu devais le faire.

Micro-Ice : Haaaaaaaaa.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM.

Clamp : Tu ne m'avais pas dit que les gamins tombaient du ciel.

Melody : Micro-Ice, tu te ramasses toujours le sol.

Micro-Ice : Ouais, je sais Melody mais moi je n'ai pas de fluide pour tombé pied au sol.

Melody : Hum - -'.

Aarch : Veux-tu que je t'aide.

Micro-Ice : Merci Monsieur, je m'appelle Micro-Ice et elle c'est ma meilleure amie Melody.

Melody : Oui je m'appelle Melody, mais je n'aime pas vraiment ce prénom.

Aarch : Ah bon et pourquoi ?

Melody : Ben parce que mes parents sont partis quand je n'avais que 2 ans et que j'ai du vivre chez mon oncle.

Aarch : Ok.

Melody, si seulement tu savais comme je n'en suis pas fier de t'avoir laissé toute seule, j'ai tellement envie que tu m'acceptes dans ta vie, de plus tu me ressemble avec les yeux et les cheveux de ta mère.

Clamp : Tu vas bien ?

Aarch : Oui, oui ne t'en fais pas Clamp.

Micro-Ice : Et vous comment vous vous appelez ?

Clamp : Je m'appelle Clamp et lui c'est...

Aarch : Je m'appelle Aarch Young...

Micro-Ice : D'Jok !

D'Jok : Ah salut Micro-Ice, Melody. Melody tu vas bien ?

Melody : Oui, ben D'Jok je te présente Aarch, tu vois c'est le joueur qui est parti il y a 13 ans.

D'Jok : Tu veux simplement dire ton père. ^-^

Melody : è.é Je te déteste D'Jok.

Clamp : C'est ta fille Aarch, tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé ?

Aarch : Oui, c'est ma fille si je n'en t'avais pas parlé c'était pour oublié les erreurs que j'ai fait en quittant Akillian.

Pov' Melody.

Oui tu as fait une erreur en quittant Akillian, oui tu as fait une erreur papa tu n'es pas venu me voir en 13 ans, je n'ai vécu que 2 ans auprès de toi et de maman.

Melody : Mais tu en as fait une erreur, tu m'as laissé tombé alors que je n'avais que 2 ans. Tu m'as laissé me débrouillée toute seule pour maîtriser les méta-fluides, j'en ai souffert... J'ai vécu sans parents pendant 13 ans, et c'est simplement maintenant que tu reviens, quand j'ai 15 ans. Tu ne devais jamais partir mais tu en as fait qu'a ta tête. Bon les gars on y va.

Aarch : Mais Melody laisse moi t'expliquer.

Melody : Non, je ne veux pas t'entendre « papa ».

Non, je ne veux pas entendre son excuse, il m'a abandonné, j'ai vécu chez mon oncle Norata et mon cousin Rocket mais bon, s'il revient c'est peut-être aussi pour une bonne cause, ou pour simplement rattaché les liens familiaux.

Melody : Bon on y va, D'Jok, Micro-Ice vous venez.

D'Jok : Oui Mel...

Micro-Ice : Elle me fait peur je vous le dit.

Melody : MICRO-ICE.

Micro-Ice : Oui Capitaine.

Pov' Aarch.

Oulla comment elle les dompte mais c'est vrai que son caractère c'est forgé sans moi et sa mère, je m'en veux maintenant que je vois comment elle est. Melody j'aurais vraiment du rester, je vois que tu avais raison en étant toute petite, quand je t'ai conduis chez Norata.

Flash Back : 13 ans plus tôt.

DINGDONG.

Aarch : Salut Norata.

Norata : Aarch, Simbaï que faites-vous Ici ?

Simbaï : Nous venons pour t'apporter Melody pour une certaine période.

Melody : (*se réveille dans les bras de Aarch*) Papa...

Norata : Combien de temps environ ?

Aarch : Je ne sais pas et c'est pour cela que Melody vivra chez toi un certain temps.

Melody : Ne pars pas papa T-T.

Simbaï : (*prends Melody dans ses bras*) Melody nous ne serons pas la un moment mais nous reviendront vite, je te le promets.

Melody : Maman, Papa.

Norata : (*prends à son tour Melody dans ses bras*) Et Melody tu ne seras pas seule, il y aura Rocket et moi.

Melody : Rocket...

Aarch : Oui et ne t'en fais pas Melody, nous reviendront bientôt (*frotte la tête de sa fille et s'en va avec Simbaï*) Au revoir.

Norata : Oui au revoir.

Melody : NE PARTEZ PAS MAMAN, PAPA...PAPA RESTES AVEC MOI PAPA...MAMAN T-T.

Fin du Flash Back.

Aarch : Hn.

Clamp : Cette jeune fille est bizarre, tu ne voudrais pas les suivre...

Aarch : M'ouais...

Je les suivis avec Clamp, mais voilà qu'ils s'arrêtèrent et qu'ils parlèrent à des gens qui les suivirent, mais je rêve ou quoi, ils entrent dans l'ancien stade de football d'Akillian...Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Mais ils jouent au football.

Pov' Melody.

Mais pour qu'il se prend, il part et quand il revient il veut déjà m'expliquer des choses au lieu de me demandé si ça va, mais non rien du tout.

Micro-Ice : Melody pourquoi tu n'as pas voulut parler à ton père ?

Melody : Parce que tu crois que je vais parlé à celui qui est parti lorsque je n'avais que 2 ans.

D'Jok : Elle a raison Melody, même si je sais que moi je ne ferais pas sa le jour ou je verrais pour la première foi. Toi tu en dis quoi Thran ?

Thran : Ben moi je n'en sais rien, moi j'ai mes parents à mes côtés depuis 15 ans, Melody tu devrais pardonnée ton père.

Melody : Oui mais bon, attention Ahito voici mon tire ultime...

Ahito : Mais je vais l'avoir...

Melody : Attention (*se prépare, prends son élan et tire*)

Ahito : (*rattrape de justesse le ballon*) Tu vois je te l'avais dis que j'allais l'avoir.

Melody : J'AI COMPRIS, si seulement Akillian retrouvait le souffle même si je l'ai et qui dit qu'il existe encore, et que l'on gagnait la Galactik Football Cup.

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa je veux qu'Akillian participe à la Galactik Football Cup, on est tous très doué, D'Jok pourrait être attaquant, Ahito gardien, Thran défenseur, Micro-Ice attaquant et moi milieu de terrain, mais faudrait trouver un coach, même si sa doit être mon père je suivrais mes potes.


	2. Chapter 2

Pov' Aarch.

Melody même en étant énervée contre moi, tu as les mêmes techniques footballistique que moi, mais pourquoi fais-tu cela, pourquoi t'énerves tu comme cela ?

Aarch : Au vus de leurs talents, je les prendrais bien pour crée l'équipe d'Akillian.

Clamp : Ce n'est pas une mauvaises idée Aarch mais vu leurs expériences nous allons perdre du temps, même beaucoup de temps.

Aarch : Oui, mais s'ils ont la volonté de faire la Galactik Football Cup, ils iront beaucoup plus vite, même s'ils devront apprendre à contrôlé le souffle toujours existant à l'intérieur d'eux.

Melody : QUI VA LA ?

Aarch (*se lève*) : C'est moi.

Melody : PAPA è.é.

Aarch : Toujours pas contente que je sois de retour.

Melody : Oui dans le mile.

Ahito : Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

Thran : Waouh c'est Aarch Young.

Ahito : Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

D'Jok : Je n'arriverais jamais à comprendre comment il peut s'endormir n' importe où et n'importe comment.

Melody : Fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff.

Ahito : Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...Euh ils se passent quoi ici ? Oulla c'est Aarch Young.

Thran : C'est génial de le voir en chaire et en os.

Melody : Oui, si tu le dis...Bon moi je vais y allez.

D'Jok : Non reste ici Melody Stp.

Melody : Ok D'Jok.

Thran : Dites Mr Young sa vous dirais de faire un match avec nous et la première équipe qui arrivera a deux gagne le match ?

Aarch : Oui si vous le voulez...

Ces gamins sont très sympathiques, je crois qu'ils veulent un match pour voir mon expérience enfin si j'en ai toujours, bon vont-ils faire eux-mêmes les équipes...

Thran : Bon Mr Young voulez-vous bien faire les équipes ?

Clamp : Aarch ?

Aarch : J'accepte de faire les équipes, bon Micro-Ice, Thran et D'Jok dans l'autre équipe et le reste avec moi.

Ahito : Génial !

Melody : -' Génial ton équipe papa, mais j'aurai préférée te battre.

D'Jok : Tu veux que l'on échange ?

Melody : Non c'est bon ! ^-^

Micro-Ice : Petite règle pour toi Melody, n'utilises pas tes fluides.

Melody : Ok. è.é

Voilà que commença le match, ce D'Jok est assez fort, mais Melody le tacle assez vite elle court, mais elle est suivit de Thran et de D'Jok.

Melody : Papa attrapes.

Aarch : Merci Melody.

Pov' Melody.

Papa à attraper mon lancé, mais il joue toujours aussi bien, c'est vrai que je n'aurais jamais du douter de lui toute ma vie, vas-y papa tu peux le marquer ce but, à mais il me la passe.

Melody : Merci papa, YA (*tire dans le ballon et marque*)

Micro-Ice : Rhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa è.é.

Melody : Désolé Micro-Ice mais je t'ai toujours eu Haha ^-^.

Aarch : Bien joué Melody, c'était un but magnifique.

Melody : Merci Papa n-n.

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux et mes oreilles, mon père m'a félicité, je joue aussi bien que lui, mais pourquoi m'a-t-il mise dans son équipe ? Oh non, c'est pour me félicité et pour me faire changer d'avis, merci papa t'es le meilleur, pardonnes moi pour tantôt même si je vois que c'est déjà fait a tes yeux.

D'Jok : Mais ce n'est pas finit Melody !

Melody : Je sais D'Jok, je ne l'oublie pas, mais bon...Tu es prêt papa.

Aarch : Oui et pas qu'un peu !

Melody : Ok papa ^-^.

Thran : Go.

Mais tu es bête ou quoi Thran, tu ne sais pas que mon père est un peu plus puissant que toi, bon tu avances vers moi oui, mais bon je te choppe quand même la balle, je la passe à mon père qui me la repasse, il se dirige vers le but je la lui passe vite, avant que D'Jok et Thran ne me la prenne, et voilà que mon père marque le but, et voilà que Clamp siffle la fin de Match.

Melody : Oui on a gagné (*saute dans les bras d'Aarch*) Merci papa.

D'Jok : (*tape sur la main des mecs*) : On a réussi les gars Yes.

Melody : (*les regardant sérieusement*) Qu'est-ce que vous avez réussi les mecs ? D'Jok, Micro-Ice, Thran, Ahito ?

Les mecs : Non rien, Melody, appart que nous avons réussi à te réconcilier avec ton père.

Melody : Oui vous avez réussi, merci pour tous les mecs.

Thran : De rien Melody ^/^.

Melody : Ok Thran...

Aarch : Bon, moi je vais devoir y allez.

Melody : Déjà O-O.

Aarch : Oui désolé Melody (*frotte la tête de Melody*) mais ne t'en fais pas c'est juste voir ce qui à changer ici.

Melody : Attends papa, mais si tu veux bien que je t'accompagne, je pourrais te faire visiter les nouveautés d'Akillian.

D'Jok : On connaît tous par cœur, enfin surtout Melody.

D'Jok tu ne changeras plus jamais, tu réussis toujours tes coups même les plus hilarants, je dois déjà te remercier pour ce que tu as fais pour moi, tu m'as refais parlé gentiment avec mon père, que je n'avais plus revue depuis 13 ans, et maintenant tu lui dis que je connais tous les lieux par cœur alors que c'est toute la bande même avec Rocket notre second Milieu de terrain.

Melody : Non je ne connais pas vraiment tous par cœur D'Jok.

Micro-Ice : Mais tu sais qu'il rigole Petite Sœur.

Melody : Je ne savais pas que mon père était le tien. Mais je sais que je suis ta petite sœur de cœur vu que notre amitié est au sommet.

Ahito : Oui Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

Thran : Bon allons faire visiter les nouveautés d'Akillian à Mr Aarch.

? ? ? : Micro-Ice, Melody je vous retrouve enfin...

Melody : Oh mais c'est Gros Balou.

Micro-Ice : Oui Gros Balou, qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ?

Gros Balou : Ben je veux les véritables tiquets.

Micro-Ice : Ben on les a perdu, mais je croyais que tu allais nous parlé d'un truc amicale, mais à ce que je vois ce n'est pas encore le grand amour entre nous.

Melody : Micro-Ice tu ne serais pas de temps en temps te taire car la vraiment nous sommes dans la merde.

Gros Balou : Mais je ne savais pas que le traitre d'Akillian était de retour après 13 ans.

Melody : Mais laisses le tranquille imbécile.

Gros Balou : Mais non, je ne le laisserai pas tranquille, mais pourquoi tu le protèges ? Tu es de son côté ? Bon attraper les, tous les trois.

Sbires de Gros Balou : Oui chef.

Melody : Thran, plan de destruction de Gros Balou numéro 9.

Thran : Tiens Mel ^/^. (*lui lance le ballon de match*)

Melody : Merci Thran (*intercepte le ballon et le chotte sur les sbires*) Alors la vraiment, vous êtes des ordures, vous avez trouvé votre maison.

Gros Balou : Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr relevez-vous Imbéciles.

Melody : Ils n'auront pas le temps. (*chotte une nouvelle fois dans le ballon*)

CLAAAAAAAAAC (*Le ballon touche le couvercle de la poubelle*).

BOOM. (*le couvercle tombe sur la tête des Sbires*)

Gros Balou : Ah t'utilises les grands moyens Young, alors je vais m'y mettre aussi ?

Melody : Oh non ne fais pas ça O_O.

Il a sortit son arme électrique, je sais que Micro-Ice et moi ne sommes pas des anges, mais lui allez jusque là, mais je sais que la nous avons fait la plus grosses des erreurs en paumant les tiquets, mais Micro-Ice croit que c'est Sinned qui nous à volé nos tiquets, mais bon Micro-Ice à toujours sa fixation sur lui, bon je m'y fais, mais Gros Balou avec cette arme sa me fait trop bizarre, il me vise comme toujours. Mais...

Donc si vous avez des avis n'hésitez pas :) 


	3. Chapter 3

Pov' Melody.

Mais... il vise mon père, oh non Papa ! S'il ose le toucher, je lui règlerais son compte à se salaud, mon père à peut-être quitté Akillian il y a 13 ans mais ce n'est pas un traître. Mon père c'est mon père, et je ne veux pas que l'on le lui fasse du mal. Ce Gros Balou pourrait bientôt en voir de toutes les couleurs. Mon caractère peut lui faire voire des centaines de couleurs, mais à ce que je sache faut déjà que je trouve quelque chose de bien pour qu'il oublie de tuer mon père avec l'électrochoc son arme.

Melody : Hey Gros Balou, sa te dirais que l'on fasse un petit marcher ?

Gros Balou : Oui mais lequel, petite ?

Melody : Bon, si tu veux détruire celui que tu appelles le « traître » tu devras d'abord me passez sur le corps ou ben tu pars et je ne te vois plus jamais.

Ca c'est mon plus grand marcher que je lui donne, soit moi je pars en sauvant mon père, et la je le perds une deuxième fois, et cela je ne veux pas, ou soit il part et je reste avec mon père.

Melody : Alors ?

Gros Balou : Je prends ta première proposition. En plus cela faisait des années que je pensais à ça vu que tu ne bosses vraiment pas assez pour moi.

Melody : Ok...

Pov' Aarch.

Melody, ce n'est pas un bon marcher, je sais que tu fais cela pour te protéger et me protéger mais imaginer de te perdre une deuxième fois, ça me fait mal au cœur.

Aarch : MELODY ARRETE !

Melody : Désolé papa mais j'y suis obligée maintenant.

Clamp : Aarch, écoute moi, ne la laisse pas faire cette bêtise.

Aarch : Je sais mais elle ne veut pas écouter. MELODY STP !

Melody : Non désolé papa, mais je sais que si je me défends il ne t'attaquera pas !

Aarch : (*se rapproche de Melody*) Melody écoute moi, ne fais pas d'erreurs comme moi j'en ai fait...

Gros Balou : Alors comme cela, tu es la fille de ce traître. Hn alors voila encore un raison pour te détruire Young.

Melody : (*se téléporte avec Le Smog et se retrouve devant Gros Balou*) MON PERE N EST PAS UN TRAITRE.

Gros Balou : Hn.

Melody... tu es une véritable tête de mule. Qu'ai-je fait pour avoir une fille pareille. Je sais que je n'ai pas été là pour toi mais ne fais pas de bêtise.

Pov' Melody.

Mais qu'est-ce me prend de ne pas le tabasser, soit la peur de me faire tuer par ce gros con, ou alors c'est le retour de mon père qui me fais cet effet là ? Ou c'est bien la peur de me faire détruire par Kenza, mon amie de ma plus tendre enfance...Je parie que Thran va me le rappeler.

Thran : Eh Melody, si tu es blessée, n'oublies pas que tu vas avoir Kenza sur le dos.

GAGNER !

Melody : Ah oui c'est vrai. Bon s'il te plait Thran passe moi le ballon.

Thran : Non désolé mais si jamais Kenza apprend ça, on va tout avoir sur le dos... Melody écoute STP.

Melody : Mais j'en ai marre de devoir écouter.

Micro-Ice : Qui n'en n'a pas marre d'écouter appart toi et moi ?

Melody : La vraiment je n'en sais rien.

D'Jok : MOI ! Bon Melody pour arrêter ce « truc » tu pourrais nous téléporter loin d'ici car moi je ne veux pas rater le match. (*se frotte la tête*)

Melody : M'ouais si tu veux D'Jok...Ah merde c'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui c'est le match Lightnings contre les Shadows et il va y avoir des paris dans l'air.

Micro-Ice : D'JOK POURQUOI AS-TU DIS CELA DEVANT MOI CAR TU SAIS QUE MOI JE FAIS DES PARIS...

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Micro-Ice réagit ainsi, j'en ai honte, mais au moins sa m'as complètement fait oublié une chose mais je ne sais plus quoi, A mais si c'est de frappé Gros Balou...Bon je vais nous faire téléporter...

Melody : Préparez-vous !

Thran : Pour une fois que tu vas faire quelque chose de bien Melo...

Melody : RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR JE N AIME PAS QUE L ON M APPELLE MELO...MON PRENOM C EST MELODY ET NON PAS MELO.

Micro-Ice : La elle a raison.

Melody : Je sais que j'ai raison (*fait une bulle autour de ses potes et des deux nouveaux arrivant et se téléporte loin de Gros Balou*).

Yes j'ai encore réussi une excellente téléportassions, pour une fois avec du monde...HAHAHAHA oui je sais que je suis un peu folle. Non, mais je nous ai téléporté là où D'Jok voulait que l'on aille après avoir joué, mais c'est vrai nous sommes arrivé juste à temps pour le match.

Micro-Ice : Hey Melody, merci pour nous avoir téléporté pour le match !

Melody : Mais ce n'était pas pour moi mais pour D'Jok.

Thran : On sait Melody. Oh mais regardez c'est Kenza.

Melody : (*s'approche de Kenza*) Salut Kenza, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Kenza : Oui ça va bien, et toi à ce que je vois c'est comme d'habitude, tu brouilles du noir !

Melody : Dans le mile, tu me connais trop bien.

Kenza : Je sais, bon Melody tu ne m'avais pas dis que ton père était de retour.

Melody : Ben non justement, il est simplement revenu aujourd'hui, et je ne suis pas hyper contente comme tu le vois bien.

Kenza : XD...Bon je me présente, je suis Kenza, je suis une amie d'enfance à Melody.

Melody : ET t'es aussi celle qui m'as soigné quand j'avais eu des problèmes.

Kenza : Oui elle a raison...

Aarch : Enchanté, je suis Aarch Young, le père de Melody.

Melody : Comme si je ne savais pas que j'étais ta fille.

Kenza : OUI comme si personne ne le savait pas.

Melody : Hey mais tu viens de piquer ma réplique. Sympas très sympas même. (*baisse la tête*)

OUIN pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi faut-il qu'elle me rappelle que mon paternel soit là, je voulais l'oublier lui. Mais c'est quand même grâce à lui que je suis la et que je suis l'élue des fluides. Mais c'est plus grâce à d'autres personnes que je suis ce que je suis, je remercie beaucoup mon parrain Artegor, ma marraine Adim, mon oncle Norata et mes potes...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Kenza : Melody, tu penses à quoi, que tu fais ton air de merci façon président.

Melody : HEIN MAIS DE QUOI TU PARLES ?

Micro-Ice : (*pour rigoler*) Madame la présidente Melody, pouvons-nous voir le match ?

Melody : OUI monsieur Micro-Ice. (*tout le monde entre dans la salle*)

D'Jok : Mei, Tia vous êtes déjà là ?

Kenza : Mais elles sont déjà là pour votre raclée.

Aarch : ? ? ?

Tia : Oui votre raclée les garçons ?

D'Jok : Quelle raclée ?

Mei : Votre raclée pour les paris...

Melody : Oui, bon les gars vous commencez.

Ahito : Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz comme d'habitude zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

Melody : Allez les mecs...vous pariez pour qui les Lightnings ou pour les Shadows ?

Les Garçons sauf Aarch et Clamp : Les Shadows, ils sont trop forts.

Melody : Hn vous vous fiez trop aux statistiques à ce que je vois, moi c'est pour les Lightnings.

Les Garçons : Melody ils n'ont que 25% de chances de gagner le match. De plus tu ne sais pas si les statistiques ont raison.

Kenza : (*avec ses doigts*) 3...2...1...

Melody : (*élevant la voix*) MAIS VOUS ETES TROP BETES OU QUOI, IL NE FAUT JAMAIS CE MEFIER AUX STATISTIQUES. JE VAIS VOUS EXPLOSER.

Tia/Mei : (*tenant Melody par les bras*) Calme toi Melody, calme toi...

Micro-Ice : (*avec un air espiègle*) Melody...tu sais que par temps de bien et de mal que ce sont les Shadows qui vont gagner, et vont allez en finale.

Melody : (*s'énervant encore plus*) MAIS NON LES STATISTIQUES CE SONT QUE DES BOBARDS POUR RABAISSER L EQUIPE NON FAVORITE ET TU LE SAIS BIEN MICRO-ICE.

D'Jok : Tu viens de m'apprendre quelque chose Melody ?

Melody : TU M'ENERVES D'JOK ! JE VAIS TE TUER.

Tia : Calme-toi Melody !

Mei : Ne les écoute pas ce sont des crétins.

Kenza : Oui, des crétins de premières qualités, Melody tu veux bien mieux qu'eux... (*à l'oreille de Melody*) Même mieux que ton père...

Melody : OUAIS...

Kenza : Les seuls qui méritent d'être mort de tes mains sont Micro-Ice et D'JOK.

La elle a absolument raison ma petite Kenza, les mecs sont des crétins, si seulement, les Lightnings pouvaient gagner comme cela, je leurs montrerait que j'avais raison...Haha, même Rocket diras la même chose que moi...Le football n'est pas une question de statistiques mais de volonté, je le sais ça depuis toute petite quand mon père jouait encore au Galactik Football, même s'il était chez les Shadows et moi je n'avais qu'un an et 4 mois...

Les reviews sont toujours acceptés :) 


	4. Chapter 4

Pov' Melody.

1 An et 4 mois...c'est il y a déjà longtemps mais bon sa ne s'oublie pas comme le vélo...HIHI. Bon je pose mes 10 euros sur la table à pari, je suis suivie d'Ahito, de Thran, de D'Jok et Micro-Ice, mais je sais que je vais gagner et les filles aussi sont au courant de ma future victoire. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Kenza : Melody, je n'aime pas quand tu fais cette tête là, tu prépares toujours un mauvais coup, c'est pour qui cette fois-Ci ?

Melody : Les mecs...Si vous perdez vous m'aiderez moi et Rocket, pour les tournées de livraison de fleurs !

Ahito : Euh je pense que je vais changer de côté, Melody je suis avec toi pour la voix des Lightnings.

Kenza : O_O Ahito, c'est drôle de ta part, de changer de camp comme cela...

Ahito : Je veux me reposer moi, pas travaillez. Déjà que travaillez sa me tue.

Melody : Mais que vas-tu faires plus tard ?

Kenza : Dormir, comme d'habitude, tu le sais à la fin Melody.

D'Jok : LE TRAITRE !

Micro-Ice : T'inquiètes pas on l'aura la prochaine fois...mais dans notre camp, pas dans le camp de Voldemort.

Aarch : Dites-moi si ça doit se terminer en bagarre.

Melody : Ok papa, mais ne t'en fais pas sa ne termine jamais en bagarre mais sa se termine souvent par un truc...

Kenza : Sadique comme à chaque fois...Melody sa va être quoi aussi ton truc sadique?

Melody : Ben 19 tours du terrain en 20 secondes ou encore !

Kenza : Non stop, tes trucs trop sadiques c'est fini pour aujourd'hui !

Melody : OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Pourquoi tout le monde est contre mes trucs trop sadiques, j'adore être sadique envers Micro-Ice. Mais c'est vrai, Kenza à raison, les trucs trop sadiques doivent ce terminé sinon, j'en subirais moi-même les conséquences.

Melody : C'est dommage !

Micro-Ice : NON ce n'est pas dommage au moins j'ai la vie sauve.

Melody : Je te déteste Mice.

Micro-Ice : Cool enfin ! Voldemort me déteste !

Aarch : -' Pourquoi Voldemort ?

Kenza : Ben tout le monde se demande pourquoi Melody se fait surnommer Voldemort.

Melody : C'est normal, on m'appelle Voldemort, car suis toujours sans c½ur, et je gagne presque toujours et comme suis sadique il m'appelle comme cela.

Kenza : Enfin tu nous expliques pourquoi Voldemort !

Et oui j'ai enfin pu expliquer le pourquoi du comment de Voldemort. Ca été dure d'expliquer car mon père est là et qu'il ne sait pas comment je suis, cela à fait très bizarre. Mais franchement je le dis franchement les Lightnings vont gagner. Et en plus mon très cher « frère » cousin arrive et une troisième voie pour les Lightnings.

Melody : Salut Rocket.

Rocket : Tu devrais dire re bonjour...

Melody : Je sais ^^.

Rocket : Je sais que tu sais, après 13 ans de vie commune, je sais quand tu sais ! En plus que tu es ma cousine !

Melody : Arrête Rocket, j'ai compris, je ne suis pas une idiote à ce que je sache, parce que sinon je ne serais pas la aujourd'hui non plus.

Rocket : Oui je sais, bon je peux quand même parier pour le match d'aujourd'hui, et je parie pour les Lightnings.

Melody : Cool ! Bon Rocket, c'est bon on a gagné d'avance. Avec toi de notre côté c'est gagner.

Rocket : Ah mort ^^.

Melody : XD.

Kenza : Vous ne changerez plus jamais tout les deux. -'

D'Jok : Mais c'est comme cela que nous les aimons.

Micro-Ice : Oui nous aimons beaucoup Voldemort et Rogue...

Aarch : Franchement la je ne vous comprends pas.

D'Jok : Ah j'ai enfin compris le dicton « comme quoi des chiens ne font pas des chats ».

Melody : C'est vrai, ENFIN. Et pourquoi dis-tu que tu as compris le dicton ?

D'Jok : Ben tout simplement parce que toi tu dis toujours « franchement » et ton père aussi.

Melody : Franchement D'Jok tu m'impressionnes !

D'Jok : Qu'est-ce que je disais !

Kenza : D'Jok ne continues pas ainsi car je crois qu'à la fin du match je devrais t'embarquer avec moi pour te soigner.

Melody : C'est vrai, je peux commencer le travail ! ≥_≤

Kenza : Non désoler même si j'ai tellement envie de le voir dans un mauvais état.

RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA moi je voulais commencer à le massacrer mais bon Kenza a du dire le contraire devant mon père pour m'empêcher de faire une grosse connerie devant lui, mais comme il n'était déjà pas la pendant plus de 13 ans il n'a jamais vu jusqu'à quel point je peux massacrer une personne surtout les garçons enfin tous sauf Rocket.

Rocket : Kenza ! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas laissé Melody le massacrer ?

Kenza : Pour ne pas montrer à tu sais qui que tu sais qui massacre tu sais qui !

Rocket : Ah ok mais franchement tu aurais du la laisser le massacrer !

Micro-Ice : Oh non Rocket a été toucher par le virus de Vol...euh enfin je veux dire Melody.

Kenza : Voilà qui est mieux pour toi aussi Micro-Ice. ^-^

Micro-Ice : Gnaf ! Gnaf ! Gnaf !*-*

Melody : Taisez-vous les parieurs car le match va commencer.

Tia : Bonne chance les gars côté Melody !

Mei : Oui mais bonne chance aussi aux parieurs du côté toujours perdant.

Tia : Oui bonne chance à vous aussi.

Mei : Dis Melody ?

Melody : Oui je t'écoute Mei !

Mei : Tu fais quoi si cette fois-ci tu perds ton pari ?

Tia : Ben tu sais que les garçons vont la faire bosser au goal à nos prochains matchs contre l'équipe de Lens alors que déjà à l'école elle est au cep à cause de ce MAUDIT prof de sport qui NOUS déteste.

Melody : Ouais mais lui à la rentrée il est mort de mes mains enfin le prof pas Lens bien sur... CE PROF IL EST MORT A LA RENTREE HIHAHA è.é

Aarch : Tu vas bien Melody ? Car franchement la tu me fais peur !

Cool je fais peur à mon père enfin non, je me moque bien LOL, là cool car le match Lightnings contre les Shadows commence, les parieurs Shadows donc Micro-Ice, D'Jok et Thran commencent à Gueuler comme des gens qui sont à l'hôpital psychiatrique, franchement cela m'amuse un peu de les voir se faire ridiculiser. LOL ! Rocket, Ahito et moi restons calme malgré les cris de ses crétins de parieurs Shadows qui sont peut-être mes amis mais bon ! Voila le match est lancé un maudit Shadows prend le contrôle du ballon heureusement que Warren est là pour reprendre le ballon qui partait droit vers le but, je l'adore ce Warren, il se téléporte et la passe au numéro 4 qui lui la marque.

Melody : OUAIS 1 A 0.

Qu'est-ce que je suis heureuse déjà le commencement de la raclée des garçons qui croient aux statistiques GENIAL. MELODY POWER ! YOUNG POWER ! J'adore savoir qui va gagner avec mes fluides donc je sais sur qui parier mais je me demande que depuis le temps ils ne se sont jamais rendu compte de la supercherie HAHA.

Aarch : Hn Melody n'avait pas tord en disant que les statistiques n'étaient que des supercheries.

Melody : Et tu croyais quoi ? Que je pariais pour des crétins de Shadows même si je sais ce que tu sais et qu'ils étaient favoris moi je parie toujours pour une équipe honnêtes et fière.

Rocket : Bien dis cousine, mais attends toi à ce que pour une fois tu perdes.

Melody : Mais si je perds Ahito, toi et moi perdons notre argents et bonjours cage de football.

Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de perdre se maudit paris car les Shadows se rapproche de plus en plus des buts des Lightnings et la c'est égalités nous reprendrons chacun notre argent et la je n'imagine pas le défi entre D'Jok et moi, OH LALA je fais quoi moi mtn à je sais enfin non mais si croire très fort au Lightnings, Kenza me regarde l'air de dire « vas-y et ne t'inquiète pas tu vas gagner ton pari ». Mais elle à raison, elle à raison, je dois croire à mort aux Lightnings.

Tv : Non je n'y crois pas Gino le défenseur Lightnings réussit à rattraper le ballon qui se dirigeait droit vers les buts, les Lightnings on une chance de gagner mais il ne reste plus que 5 minutes de jeu, Gino passe la balle à Warren, commence à se téléporter à une vitesse rattrapant celle de la lumière, il évite plusieurs Shadows, il se prépare à tirer, il tire, et, et, et c'est BUT. LES LIGHTNINGS ONT GAGNE LES LIGHTNINGS L'EMPORTE.

Tia/Mei/Rocket/Kenza/Ahito/Melody : OUI ON A GAGNER, ON A GAGNER. Bon les gars à Melody/Moi Les sous.

D'Jok : Et pourquoi à Melody les sous ?

Tia/Mei/Rocket/Kenza/Ahito : Parce que c'est elle qui parie pour nous à notre place même si on met les sous nous même HAHA.

Melody : Exactement ! Bon maintenant les gars, je veux mon blé avant que je ne vous tues. (*Le smog tourne autour d'elle*)

D'Jok/Micro-Ice/Thran : (*apeurés*) D'accord tiens le voilà ton argent.

Melody : Merci les gars.

Ouais j'ai mon blé, et ils vont devoir travaillés pour Norata, aujourd'hui et demain, c'est trop génial, j'ai gagné, les Lightnings étaient trop fort aujourd'hui, ah et j'ai raison les statistiques ce ne sont que des bobards !

Pov' Aarch

AH ce n'est pas possible, comment a-t-elle eu raison des statistiques, comment a-t-elle fait ? Les Shadows n'ont jamais perdu un match de leur vie, car je le sais car j'en ai fait partie de cette équipe même si elle n'est pas très chaleureuse et que les personnes habitants là-bas font peur, mais ce sont d'excellents joueurs. Mais faut que je le lui demande comment elle a fait.

Melody : Bon un conseil les gars mais pas de moi mais de Norata, ne jamais croire aux statistiques de notre époque à l'époque de mon père on pouvait y croire mais maintenant plus. Vous comprenez les gars.

Aarch : Ouais ! De plus cela se vois que tu as été élevé par ton oncle avec ces conseils qui ne mène jamais à rien, c'est pour cela que c'était moi le capitaine de mon équipe.

Melody : Ce n'est pas vrai, les conseils de Norata mène toujours quelque part, car c'est grâce à lui que je en me suis pas encore tuer, et que c'est grâce à lui que j'ai des amis parce qu'avant personne ne voulait de moi car j'étais ta fille et que je le suis toujours d'ailleurs et car ils te considéraient comme un traitre, et tu vois j'ai quand même des amis, donc ses conseils mène toujours à quelques chose.

Aarch : Pas bête, mais mon frère doit me considérer comme Mort.

Norata : Ouais et il n'y aura pas que toi, MELODY ROCKET sa fait une heure que je vous attends.

Melody : ARGH, désolé héhé !

Rocket : Cours Melody, cours. (*commence à courir*).Melody : Au revoir, les gars. (*suit Rocket*)

Micro-Ice : Dites Mr Norata, est-ce que c'est possible de travailler aujourd'hui avec vous, D'Jok, Thran et moi car c'était cela l'enjeu du pari.

Norata : Ouais Micro-Ice, et je pari que c'est l'idée de Melody ?

Micro-Ice : Bingo Mr Norata, vous êtes trop fort.

Aarch : Tu n'as que des éloges Norata ?

Norata : Ouais, franchement quand on est le seul fleuriste du coin depuis 15 ans c'est un peu normal.

Aarch : Franchement Norata, élever Melody dans les fleurs...

Norata : Ne t'en fais pas Melody connaît mieux que qui conque les fleurs, et les analyses de celle-ci. Bon je vais devoir y aller car je dois montrer un nouveau spécimen à « ta » fille. Et question, t'es revenu pourquoi ?

Aarch : Pour deux choses, la première et c'est la plus essentiel c'est pour retrouver ma fille, et la deuxième essayer de reconstituer une équipe de foot.

Norata : Comme part Hasard... Bon je vais vraiment y allez, aller a jamais. (*s'en va*)

O_O Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas mon frère, ce n'est quand même pas à sa que j'ai donné ma fille il y a 13 ans ? Faut que l'on m'explique ce qu'il s'est passé en 13 ans sur cette planète faut que je demande sa à une personne de confiance, à Adim ou peut-être Artegor, mes bons vieux amis, j'espère qu'ils n'ont pas changé comme Norata car la il m'a fait peur, je ne le reconnais plus enfin si avec ses « fleurs » je déteste les fleurs, mais j'aime mon frère.


	5. Chapter 5

Pov' Melody.

Ah je déteste Norata, pourquoi il gâcher mon plaisir de gagner, de ramasser le fric des copains, seulement pour étudier ces maudites fleurs, et aussi pour passer à la caisse, je vais le tuer, j'oserais le faire, je le ferais Niark ! Niark ! Niark !

Norata : Melody ?

Melody : Oui mon oncle ?

Norata : Je voudrais que tu analyses les nouveaux spécimens que j'ai reçu aujourd'hui, pendant que toi tu t'amusais avec Rocket et tes potes.

Melody : Je ne crois pas, c'est une rose noire, terrienne, c'est magnifique, je n'en n'avais jamais vu auparavant, c'est génial, et à ce qu'il parait les roses noirs aident au bon fonctionnement du soin du smog, trop fort !

Norata : Tu ne changeras plus jamais Melody.

Melody : Je sais mon oncle, dîtes, je croyais que les garçons devaient nous aider.

Norata : Ils ne viendront pas pour finir, tu sais ils sont partis voir le catch.

Melody : MAIS JE VAIS LES TUER CES CONNARDS DE MERDE MAIS JE VAIS LES TUER, JE LES DETESTE, ILS VONT CREVER MAIS QUAND JE DIS CREVER ILS VONT SE TROUVER 6 PIEDS SOUS TERRE.

Norata : Calmes toi Melody, ils viendront demain.

Melody : MAIS PUREE QUAND ILS DISENT AUJOURD'HUI C'EST AUJOURD'HUI, MERDE, MAIS ILS VONT VOIR CE QU'ILS VONT VOIR. ILS VONT AVOIR LEUR 4 VERITER HAHAHAHAHA.

Rocket : Tu me fais peur, cousine, tu sais ça ?

Melody : Non je ne savais pas, franchement tu aurais pu me le dire.

Rocket : Oh Melody qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter comme cousine.

Melody : Tu n'as rien fait justement. ^^

Norata : M'ouais, euh Melody, je veux que tu connaisses la vérité sur le départ de ton père et de ta mère, il y a 13 ans.

Melody : D'accord chef.

Flash Bach :

Norata : Hey Aarch dis moi pourquoi, tu as cette idée de partir ?

Aarch : Car avec moi, Melody est en danger !

Norata : Mais quel danger Aarch ? Au contraire elle est en sécurité avec toi et avec Simbaï.

Aarch : Non elle n'est pas en sécurité, tu sais que c'est l'élue des fluides, et que...comment te dire que je sais que si elle se fait prendre pour ses fluides elle n'existera plus.[:x]

Norata : Mais tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais Aarch, si tu pars, c'est elle qui te perd et elle n'as que 2 ans et si tu pars, que va-t-elle devenir, tu es son exemple, et qui va s'occuper d'elle.

Aarch : Je ne sais pas, je dois encore réfléchir...mais je verrais bien papa s'occuper d'elle.

Norata : Aarch, tu as intérêt à rester sinon je ne te considérais plus comme mon frère.

Aarch : Si je pars c'est pour le bien de ma fille, et tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis, ma fille a besoin de vivre.

Norata : Oui mais elle a besoin de vivre avec ces parents, si tu pars et que tu reviens bien après, tu ne la reconnaitras plus, tu le sais, je sais que tu le sais, je te connais Aarch, tu es quand même mon petit frère, alors ne fait pas cette bêtise Aarch, Melody ne doit pas vivre ce que nous avons faillit vivre.

Aarch : Je sais Norata, mais si elle meurt, je ne mériterais pas ma place sur Akillian, elle sera peut-être la fille d'un traître, mais au moins elle vivra.

Norata : Bon fait ce que tu veux.

Fin de Flash Bach.

[i]Ce n'est pas possible, pourquoi Norata m'a tous caché sur le départ de mon père et de ma mère, Pourquoi ? Moi j'ai toujours voulut savoir la raison de leurs départ, pourquoi toujours tout me caché ? Il a toujours essayé de me protéger et je le remercie, mais de la à me caché la vérité sur le départ de mes parents, sa je ne l'accepterais jamais, il n'avait pas le droit de me faire cela, il m'a élevée comme si j'étais sa propre fille. Je ne le comprends pas.

Melody : Mais pourquoi tu m'as caché toute la vérité ?

Norata : Je voulais te le dire mais j'en avais fait la promesse à ton père de te faire croire qu'il était parti loin de toi, Melody je suis désolé.

Melody : Quoi tu es désolé, mais tu mérites même pas mes excuses pour ce que tu m'as fait subir, en me mentant sur toute la ligne. Alors arrêtes Stp, maintenant je me demande si des gens m'aiment sur cette maudite planète, aller je m'en vais, si tu décides vraiment à me voir encore vivre, tu me trouveras chez Ludivine.

Lulu, la seule personne qui peut vraiment m'aimer sur cette planète, la fille d'Adim et d'Artegor, la fille de mes parrains de baptême. Je leurs en veux de m'avoir aussi mentit, je suis quand même leurs filleuls, mais pourquoi m'ont-ils tous mentit ? Même grand-père m'a mentit, ra.

Pov' Norata.

Oh mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait en lui avouant toute la vérité, tous ce qu'elle a toujours voulu savoir sur le départ de ces parents, je suis désolé Aarch de t'avoir trahis sur la promesse que je t'avais faite, mais il fallait que je le fasse, c'est quand même ma nièce.

Norata : Rocket !

Rocket : Désolé papa, mais là je suis d'accord avec Melody, Je vais aller rejoindre les garçons, bon tu seras où me trouver.

Même mon propre fils m'en veux d'avoir tout caché à Melody, je le comprends, j'ai toujours été là pour elle et là je lui ai tout caché, il sait bien que j'ai dû le faire pour son bien, mais il m'en veut quand même. Je m'en veux terriblement.

Pov' Melody.

J'arrive chez Lulu, ma meilleure amie la seule qui ne connaît pas mon grand désespoir, c'est la seule personne en qui je peux rien reprocher, c'est elle qui me disait qui je devais vraiment devenir, contre Sinned, un de nos anciens amis. Et Tasha, je la considère comme une sœur jumelle, alors qu'elle est orpheline, je parie qu'elle sera chez Lulu aussi.

Tok-Tok

... : Entrer.

Melody : Salut Lulu, Tasha.

Ludivine : Ah Melody, ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

Melody : Non, je ne vais pas BIEN car Norata, m'as toujours caché la vérité sur le départ de mes parents.

Tasha : Quel con ce Norata, putain il n'a pas le droit de te mentir.

Melody : Trop tard il l'a fait ce crétin.

Tasha : Oui, C'est bien un Young.

Ludivine : Oui peut-être mais Melody n'est pas comme cela et tu le sais.

Tasha : Oui je sais miss Nexus.

Melody : Ouais Miss Nexus, vous tenez de votre père.

Ludivine : HAHA.

Tasha : Mais tu sais qu'on rigole, Ludivine.

Ludivine : AH JE DETESTE QUE L ON M APPELLE COMME CELA.

Melody : On sait lulu mais tu sais que l'on adore t'ennuyer.

Ludivine : Oui mais raconte nous ce qu'il s'est passé avec Norata, Explique moi tout stp.

Melody : Euh, comment te dire, c'est impossible, demande cela à tes parents, euh savent vraiment cette terrible vérité.

Tasha : Sa c'est bien dit G.E.F.

Ludivine : C'est quoi Un G.E.F ?

Tasha : G.E.F veut dire Grande Elue des Fluides.

Melody : Ouais...Bon les filles sa vous dirait de regarder Smag Down.

Tasha : Moi je suis d'accord pour regarder du Catch.

Melody : Ok bon alors on va chez...D'JOK.

Ludivine : Quel suspense.

Tasha : Melody enfin G.E.F cours vite car la si la femme comprends que tu veux plus rester ici elle va commencer à pleurer.

Melody : Tasha arrêtes Stp c'est quand même ma « cousine ».

Tasha : AH ouais Pardon G.E.F.

Melody : J'ai QUAND MEME UN PRENOM ET SI J EN AI UN C EST POUR L UTILISER C EST MELODY OU BIEN BOSS OU ENCORE CAPITAINE ET AUSSI G.E.F oh merde c'est le nom que tu me donne.

Tasha : Hey Ouais G.E.F.

Ludivine : Bon on y va.

On commença à courir vers la maison de D'Jok, putain ils sont déjà en plein dedans, ils ne savent même pas attendre, les fanes de catch, heureusement que Rocket est là et qu'il nous ouvre la porte, purée c'est déjà le combat de Jeff Hardy contre Undertaker purée et le premier round en plus, putain mais je vais les tuer ces imbéciles de mecs, mon dieu pourquoi ne puis-je pas les assassinés.

Melody : D'Jok, t'aurais pu me dire que c'était Jeff Hardy contre Undertaker !

D'Jok : Ben je n'avais pas envie, car sinon je t'aurais vu venir en courant, tu sais. Mais bon tu es quand même la avec Tasha, Oh Tasha ça va ?

Tasha : Tu crois quoi D'Jok, je vais toujours bien.

Melody : Oui D'Jok, tu croyais quoi, qu'elle allait mal, et qu'elle allait te casser la gueule, dit moi D'Jok, qu'est-ce que mon père a dit quand je suis partie avec Rocket, à cause de Norata.

D'Jok : Heu...

Flash Bach :

Aarch : Vous êtes sure que c'est mon grand frère ?

Micro-Ice : Oui sûr et certain !

Kenza : Mais ce n'est pas Norata qui a changer en 13 ans, il a toujours été comme cela, mais plus Melody, étant petite elle était gentille mais maintenant c'est pire que si vous dîtes un truc de travers, elle serait prêtes à vous cassé la gueule.

Micro-Ice : Oui on sait comme elle fait d'habitude, avec Pierre, le fils de Jean-Claude Vandecasteele.

Aarch : Quoi ? Elle tabasse, le fils de mon ennemi.

Kenza : Oui, appart qu'elle ne tabasse pas sa fille à Jean-Claude, car elle n'as rien fait de mal à Melody, car Jean-Claude et Juliette sont divorcé, et Pierre vit avec Jean-Claude.

Fin de Flash Bach

Melody : Quoi, Jean-Claude est l'ennemie de mon père, je comprends pourquoi, Pierre s'en prend toujours à moi, mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi mon père est partit pour me protégé.

Tasha : Heu comment te dire, il a dû le faire, car comme tu es l'élue des fluides, tu es leurs proies, et en partant ton père, leurs a fait croire que tu étais avec eux, il est ingénieux ton père.

Melody : Oui comme tu le dis, je vais vraiment lui demandé la vérité, mais je ne sais pas où il se trouve en ce moment.

Micro-Ice : Moi, je sais il est au stade d'Akillian.

Melody : Merci, Micro-Ice ! ^_^

Micro-Ice : De rien

Ludivine : Melody, je viens avec toi, car cela fait 13 ans que je ne l'ai plus vu, tout comme toi lol.

Melody : Oui, allez à tantôt, les amis, allez viens lulu.

Micro-Ice : Je viens avec toi car je sais ou il est?

Melody : Pourquoi pas! Euh tu sais où il est présisément dans le stade de foot.

Micro-Ice : Oui, la je ne l'ai pas loupé, il est dans les couloirs est du stade, enfin il était dans ces couloirs la quand je l'ai vu![/x[

Ludivine : Oh Micro-Ice, tu ne changeras jamais toi, mais Melody, tu vas rater le combat!

Melody : Oh ce n'est pas la mort, Rocket va tout me raconter!

Rocket: Là il n'y pas de problème cousine!

Melody: Hn!

Tasha: Je peux venir, car moi je n'ai jamais vu à quoi ressemblait ton père maintenant!

Melody: Pas de problème, qui veux venir avec moi, c'est plus simple comme cela!

Tous: Nous! J'espère que tu vas pas lui gueuler dessus comme tout à l'heure!

Melody: Euh!

Tasha: Au grés de son regard, elle va lui gueuler dessus, rien que pour connaître la vérité!

Ludivine: C'est bien du Melody, tout cela!

D'Jok: Non du Voldemort!

Melody: D'JOK !

D'Jok: Elle était encore la![/x[

Melody: Oui parce que vous venez avec moi, l'as-tu oublié D'Jok!

D'Jok: Euh Non

Pathétique, m'appeller comme ils ne doivent pas, sa m'énerve pas mais quand même cela devient chiant! Voldemort par-ci, Darth Vader par là! Le pire des surnoms qu'ils me donnent c'est l'Empreur Sidius alias le chancelier Palpatine, car je ne suis pas l'empreur du mal, quand même, je suis l'impératrice du sadisme XD! On sortit tous de la maison de D'Jok, je sais c'est dure d'allez au stade, quand je sais que mon père est là, et aussi de devoir connaître la vérité de sa bouche! Je ne sais plus quoi faire moi maintenant, c'est la première fois que cela m'arrive! Je ne serais pas comment lui parler, c'est dure de savoir cela, que je serais incapable de lui dire quoi que se soit!

Micro-ice: AH ENFIN ARRIVER!

Melody: Oui je sais Micro-Ice, bon je me lance!

Ludivine: Allez tiens bon, on est tous derrière toi!

Tasha: Ouais on est tous avec toi!

Melody: J'ai un doute, je sens que quand je vais y allez, vous allez tous vous cassez!

Les autres: Merde!

Melody: Allez on rentre dans le stade!

On rentre enfin dans le stade, j'aperçois mon père, je sais paas quoi lui dire moi, maintenant, je suis peut-être l'embassatrice du sadisme ou l'imperatrice, mais sa reviens à la même chose, mais devant lui, je ne sais rien dire, je suis tellement conne en même temps lol, que je me sens très fragile pour lui parler!

Melody: Papa!

Aarch: (*se retourne*) Ha Melody!

Melody: euh, je...je dois te demander pourquoi es-tu parti quand je n'avais que 2 ans?

Aarch: Je suis parti pour ta sécurité, je suis aussi partie car j'avais d'important truc à faire, et tu ne pouvais pas nous accompagner, tu sais je suis très désolé!

Melody: C'est bon ne t'éternises pas avec tes pardons, je sais que tu voulais mon bien, mais sa à eu un effet contraire, mais bon ce n'est pas grave, t'es pardonner


	6. Chapter 6

Pov'Melody

Hn, sa me plait qu'il soit la maintenant, je prends enfin son retour au niveau positif, mais je ne sais pas s'il va rester maintenant, mais je l'espère! Je lui présente Tasha et Ludivine, il n'en revenait pas qu'elle ressemble tellement à sa mère mais avec les cheveux de son père!

...: Salut tous le monde ^^

Melody: Oo Nico, CARBONE 14!

Carbone 14: Oh non pas toi!

Melody: Hn!

Carbone 14: Je rigoles Melody! EUh c'est qui le type à côté de toi!

Melody: Oo tu ne reconnais pas ton meilleur ami!

Carbone 14: AARCH C EST TOI ?

Aarch: Ouais, euh...pourquoi le prénommes tu ainsi?

Melody: Ouais, Be...Be...Carbone 14 c'est mon prof de Chimie et Nico c'est mon prof de dance et de chant!

Aarch: Vous êtes professeurs?

Benoit: Ouais, et je vois que ta fille n'arrives plus à dire mon prénom!

Melody: C'est de ta faute Benoit!

D'jok: Elle a dit Benoit!

Melody: :P

Aarch: D'accord!

Melody: Mais enfaîte les gars vous faîtes quoi ici?

Benoit: Nous on est venu jouer au foot!

Nicolas: Ouais on voulait décompressez avant la rentrée!

Melody: Mais la rentrée c'est dans deux mois!

Benoit/Nicolas: On ne te diras plus jamais rien!

Deux mois de vacances, c'est vrai que l'on décompresse avant la rentrée, je vais enfin rentrée en 4 ième option sportif, et je serais toujours chef de la "maison" Noir et rouge, hey ouais, deux mois, sans diriger sa me fait du bien! Haaaaaa, je pique le ballon des mains de Carbone 14!

Melody: (*examine le ballon*) Je kiff ton ballon Carbone 14!

Benoit: Euh ben merci!

Nicolas: Ouais ouais, bon Melody rends nous notre ballon!

Melody: Bande de gamins va! (*donne le ballon*) Franchement comment vous pouvez être prof tous les deux!

Les ados: Oo Le clash 1-0

Melody: ...

1-0 pour moi, hahaha, Nicolas et Carbone 14 franchement! Des fois je me demande si le départ de mon père n'aurais pas atteinds leurs mentalité XD!

Melody: Sa vous dit un match de foot, les jeunes contres les vieux et utilisation des fluides autoriser!

Tia: Euh Melo!

Melody: D'accord utilisation des fluides interdites, vous m'énervez!

Mei: oui, mais tu sais bien qu'ils n'ont pas de fluides et tu voudrais utiliser tes fluides!

Melody: Mais quoi?

Ahito: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz c'est de la triche zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Melody: Oo

Thran: Hahahaha j'adore voir ta tête!

Benoit: Ouais la j'avoue, tout a fait celle de ton père!

Melody: TA GUEULE CARBONE 14! (*se casse*)

Aarch: °O° ""

Putain! Je n'aime pas que l'on me différencie à mon père, je ne suis pas comme lui, je suis différente de lui, je ne peux pas lui ressembler!

Pov' Benoit

Oulla j'ai du dire une grosse connerie, j'ai cru qu'elle allait rire mais non, c'est tout le contraire qui arriva, j'aurais du me taire, je ne l'ai jamais vu réagir ainsi, je ne sais pas quoi faire moi maintenant, putain c'est quoi cette fille, elle montre peut-être enfin son vrai caracthère?

Benoit: Heu j'ai fait une grosse connerie!

Nicolas: Sa tu l'as dit Jumeau, t'es vraiment un crétin!

D'jok: Vous savez Nicolas, Melody c'est la première fois qu'elle réagit comme cela!

Nicolas: Oui, tu as raison!

Kenza: Mais comme je la connais elle sera avec Noir Statique occupées de répéter la dance pour le mois de septembre!

Nicolas: Ouais tu as raison, mais tu sais si sa tenais qu'a moi je la nommerais prof de dance!

Benoit: Mais oui, moi je te dis qu'elle pourrait être une excellente prof de chimie!

Aarch: Benoit, Nicolas vous pouvez m'expliquer!

Benoit: Laisse nous t'expliquer Aarch, ta fille est une exellente élève dans notre école, elle est peut-être en option sport, mais ses capacités intellectuels montrent qu'elle peut être plus qu'une simple étudiente haha!

Aarch: Non vous ne la dirigerez pas vers des études pour être profs!

Nicolas: D'accord Aarch il n'y a pas de problèmes!

Kenza: Bon nous on vous laisse, on va rejoindre Melody! (*s'en va avec la bande*)

Enfin seuls entre potes, Aarch nous a tellement manqué, il va devoir nous raconter tous ce qu'il a vécu pendant 13 ans quand même sa fait très très très longtemps, j'aimerais tellement que l'on rattrape notre temps notre ancienne troupe, faudrais que Simbaï aussi soit la! Bon!

Benoit: Dis Aarch, sa te dit d'aller boire un verre!

Aarch: Ouais pas de problème, vous ne changerez jamais tous les deux!

Nicolas: Ouais mais bon, toi tu as changé en 13 ans, t'as vu tes cheveux, ils sont déjà blanc!

Aarch: Je sais, ce n'est pas de ma faute, bon on va le boire ce verre!

Nicolas: Ouais, et c'est moi qui paye!

Aarch: Si sa te fais plaisir Nicolas.

Benoit: Il ne changera plus jamais.

Nicolas: Tais toi Carbone 14!

Benoit: Ah non ne commences pas, s'il te plait!

Voila qu'il commence à m'appeller comme Melody, je n'aime pas ce surnom, enfin si un peu, mais j'adore quand c'est elle qui me le dis, car c'est la seule qui veux que je manipule du carbone 14, c'est vrai que c'est aussi de ma faute, ce maudit surnom XD!

Nicolas: Carbone tu viens!

Benoit: IL Y A UN NUMERO APRES LE CARBONE!

Aarch: On sait carbone 13!

Nicolas: Non ca c'est moi!

Aarch: Ok, bon carbone 14 tu te ramènes!

Benoit: Ouais, Archimède!

Aarch: Mon prénom est Aarch Christopher Young!

Nicolas: On sait mais tu sais que l'on rigole, c'est depuis les cours de Physique en 3 ième!

Aarch: Ouais je sais, allez on y va merde!

Benoit: Ouais ouais!

On se casse enfin du stade, et on se dirige vers notre bar qui n'as pas beaucoup changé, enfin si un peu, il est rénover lol, en plus c'est la que Melody et les Noir Statiques répètes, et ouais le cours de dance attitude ce trouve dans le bar, et qui s'occupe de dance attitudes, en extra-scolaire, c'est mon frère Nicolas!

Nicolas: (*entre dans le bar*) Salut la compagnie!

Les gens: Lut Nicolas!

Benoit: Vous savez même qui ont ammène!

Les gens: Non dîtes!

Nicolas: On ramène Aarch!

Les gens: OH AARCH SA FAISAIT LONGTEMPS COMMENT VAS TU?

Aarch: Sa va sa sa, ne vous en faîtes pas tous va très bien!

Les gens: Cool!

Euh sa ne les déranges pas qu'Aarch soit de retour, c'est trop cool, eux au moins ne sont pas comme Norata et le reste d'Akillian, on es tous trop potes, oh non pas cette musique, je l'entends assez souvent à dance attitude, mais c'est la seule dance ou Melody peut imposer ces pas, donc sa veux dire qu'elle est ici! Mais heureusement qu'Aarch ne le sait pas sinon, il voudrais voir comment sa fille dance, euh je ne voudrais pas être à sa place XD, mais je voudrais aussi être un peu à sa place pour avoir sa fille comme fille XD! Non je deconne j'aime bien ma vie comme elle est avec mon petit Mathéo de 5 ans que Melody adore et en plus c'est elle la marraine!

Aarch: Alors les gars quoi de neuf dans vos vies?

Nicolas: Ben, je suis célibataire, prof comme tu le sais, je vais bientôt fêter mes 36 ans, je me sens méga seul lol!

Aarch: D'accord et toi Benoit?

Benoit: Je suis marié avec Alicia, tu sais la fille que j'ai rencontrer bien avant ton mariage avec Simbaï, je suis père depuis 5 ans d'un petit Mathéo dont ta fille est la marraine, il es trop mignon et c'est un vrai petit démon! Et toi Aarch t'as fait quoi pendant 13 ans!

Aarch: Hn ben, j'ai voyager sans Melody, je sais que sa à été dure pour elle de vivre sans moi, mais pendant ce voyage qui n'était enfaite pas un voyage comme les autres, j'ai apprit ma fille était en danger, et j'ai vu pendant ces 13 ans que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle, donc c'est pour cela que je suis revenue pour elle et pour la garder en sécurité!

Nicolas: Ouais et j'espère que tu ne ramènes pas un petit frère ou une petite soeur à Melody!

Aarch: Non, Simbaï est restée sur la planète Wambas depuis que nous sommes partis, mais j'ai toujours des contacts avec elle!

Benoit: VOUS AVEZ DIVORCES

Aarch: Non pas du tout, j'aime Simbaï, je n'ai pas envie de la perdre, de toute façon elle va revenir ^^

Cool, toute la bande va être réunit, Simbaï va revenir, maintenant il ne manquerait plus que Keira, la femme de Norata, faut que nous rattrapions tous le temps perdu depuis 13 ans, mais j'aime beaucoup la bande qui suis notre génération, une bande de jeunes très douer pour jouer au foot, une bande qui pourrait changer le monde, remplacer ces putains de tigres rouges qui ne sont même pas capable de taper sur un ballon XD!


	7. Chapter 7

Pov' Nicolas

Je ne sais pas quoi dire moi car j'ai l'impression d'avoir devant moi une personne beaucoup plus mature qu'avant et de toute façon, je ne sais pas ce que manigance le barman, avec son regard, j'ai l'impression qu'il va montrer des dances des Noirs Statiques, c'est vrai que c'est un excellent groupe de dance et en plus c'est le groupe de dance des Noirs et Rouges!

Barman: Bon aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 3 juillet donc ça ne fait que 3 jours que les noirs statiques sont en vacance, et ben j'ai décidé de vous faire pare d'un petit spectacle de nos cher noirs statique issue de la Maison Noir et Rouge du lycée Ripoux, d'ou nous avons tous été élèves, hey hey, allez les ados allez y.

Nicolas: J'adore les noirs statiques, c'est comme mes enfants!

Benoit: C'est un peu normal non! Tu leurs as tous apprits, tu sais que de la chef des noirs et rouges en fait partie!

Nicolas: Sa je le savais!

Aarch: Oh vous disputez pas et c'est quoi cette histoire de chef des noirs et rouges, car avant il n'avait jamais de chef!

Nicolas: Enfaites les chefs existent depuis que c'est Antonio qui est directeur du Lycée, et les chefs sont les représentants des clans de lu lycée, et les chefs sont obligatioirement 1 filles et 2 garçons car Antonio et ces idées farfelues

Aarch: Ah d'accord! Et votre soit disant chef des noirs et rouges est un membre des noirs statiques!

Benoit: Tu as tout compris, bon en parlant des Noirs Statiques ils sont arrivés!

Ados de la salle: Allez les Noirs Statiques on vous aimes!

Aarch: J'ai l'impression que ces noirs statiques sont les idoles des ados!

Nicolas: Ouais mais ce sont aussi mes idoles. ALLEZ MELO! ALLEZ JAMES! ALLEZ HARMONY!

Mes élèves sont enfin sur scène, je les kiff et je kiff leurs tenues, allez les filles, je vous aimes comme mes propres enfants, vous allez nous faire danser quoi? J'ai hate de voir ça!

Benoit: Et c'est reparti pour un tour -'

Aarch: Ouais, c'est quoi cette admiration pour des jeunes!

Nicolas: Ce ne sont pas de simple jeunes, ce sont mes élèves, et en plus mes meilleures élèves!

Aarch: Pourquoi ce ne sont que des filles dans ce groupe?

Benoit: Ouais, et en plus une personne que tu viens de retrouver est dedans!

Aarch: Oui j'avais entendu avec Kenza tantôt, mais elle fait quoi spécifiquement dans ce groupe?

Nicolas: Chanteuse et Chorégraphe!

Benoit: Mais je vois que Mathieu est la sa veux dire qu'elle n'est que la chorégraphe de ces dances ou Mathieu est là!

Nicolas: Quoi Mathieu est la? Oh non, sa va être moins cool!

Aarch: Ok -_-"

Purée c'est quoi ce type, il n'est plus du tout l'Aarch que j'ai connu avant qu'il ne parte avec Simbaï, et oui c'est vrai qu' en voyant son caractère Melody est bien plus loin que lui, car Melody c'est une vrai bombe à énervement! LOL! Ah enfin ils se décident de à chanter et à danser! Oulla c'est directement de retour.

Nicolas: *µ*

Benoit: -_-""

Aarch: "O_O"

J'adore, je les adore mes petits protégés, haha, Hein mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font, les ados sont occupés de gueuler, Melody prends le micro, Mathieu prends sa guitare, et les autres vont danser et James va à la basse et Harmony à la batterie ^^, Allez mes chéries!

Melody: Bon les amis, vous qui connaissez cette chanson comme un rien, la voici version Noir Statiques 2!

Tous: OUAIS NOIR STATIQUE NOIR STATIQUE!

Nicolas: *µ*

J'adore cette chanson, c'est trop bien chanté, je comprends pourquoi à ces examens je mets toujours 20/20 je les kiff trop, je les kiffs, putain, je...je veux les serrés dans mes bras! A la fin de la chanson, Melody, Alyssa et Julie nous rejoigne!

Melody: Alors Nicolas, comment t'as trouvé tes Noirs Statiques?

Nicolas: Trop classe, je vous adores, bon mes chéris la batterie et la basse aurait été mieux un peu plus forte!

James/Harmony: OH papa tu te calmes!

Nicolas: D'accord!

Aarch: Depuis quand t'as une fille?

Nicolas: depuis bientôt 16 ans, j'étais avec leur mère elle est tombée enceinte et à la naissance d'Harmony, elle m'a quitté pour un imbécile, et j'ai la garde exclusifs de mes enfants!

Aarch: D'accord!

Julie: Dis Mel, tu vois j'accuse mon père on l'a fait ou pas?

Melody: Heu non, plus envie!

Alyssa: Haha Julie toi qui l'espèrais tu l'as perdu ta chanson!

Mon Dieu dis moi ce que j'ai fait pour avoir des filles comme ça, Julie Et Alyssa sont le coté bien et mal de la fille d'Aarch et je comprends pourquoi sa s'appelle noir statique, ils ne comprenne tous et ils sont trop statiques lol

Pov' Aarch

Ou va-t-elle chercher ses talents, sa mère et moi, on n'est pas de très bon chanteurs et elle elle chante très bien, putain!

Harmony: Pourquoi tu dis non Melody?

Melody: He ben parce que mon père est de retour!

Harmony: Et il est ou?

Melody: La (*montre du pouce son père*)

Harmony: Haaa d'accord!

James: Ah donc tu fais l'autre tout sur mon père!

Melody: Ouais!

C'est quoi ces titres de chansons,? C'est un peu débile mais bon si sa viens de ma fille, je ne peux rien dire, car cela fait des années que je ne l'ai plus vus, donc, je vais rester très sympas avant d'avoir beaucoup d'ennemie!

...: Dites on a raté quelque chose!

Melody: Ouais les gars, une chorée et une chanson!

...: Merde!

James: Pauvre D'jok!

D'jok: Mais quoi j'ai raté les Noirs Statiques!

...: D'jok, t'inquiètes ils vont faire d'autre chansons!

Melody: Sa c'est bien dit cousin! Lulu, tu viens avec moi!

Ludivine: Euh oui, si tu veux!

Aarch: Et vous allez faire quoi?

Melody: Rechanté bien sure! Mais en Japonais cette fois-ci!

...: Bon Ludivine tu ne me deçois pas!

Ludivine: Ouais papa!

Aarch: Artégor c'est toi?

Artégor: Aarch °O° purée cela faisait longtemps quand même!

Aarch: Ouais, même très très longtemps!

Artégor: Je parie que t'es revenu pour crée ton équipe!

Aarch: Non pour Melody, purée vous êtes chiant à posé des questions sans aucun sens!

Artégor: Ouais ouais!

Melody: Arrêtez tous les deux!

Ludivine: Oui, franchement sa fait même pas 2 minutes que vous vous êtes retrouver que vous vous disputer déjà, vous nous faites honte!

Melody: La Lulu n'a pas tord, c'est vrai que vous vous n'êtes pas revue depuis treize ans, que vous devez vous disputez quand vous vous retrouver, quand même!

Artegor: Nos filles ont raison vieux frère!

Aarch: Oui, elles ont raison, tu sais Artegor, sa me fait du bien de te revoir!

Artegor: Et a moi aussi vieux frère, tu sais que tu as rater beaucoup de chose en 13 ans!

Aarch: Oui, je sais, je sais même que j'ai rater "le premier copain de ma fille"

Melody: Désolé papa, mais je n'ai jamais eu de petit copain!

Aarch: O_O

Benoit: Eh ouais Melody est depuis toujours une célibataire!

Melody: La ferme carbone 14!

Benoit: Oui chef noir et rouge =X

Melody: euh on est plus à l'école tu sais!

Benoit: Oui, mais tu me fais toujours aussi peur, depuis que t'es la chef des noir et rouge

Melody: oublie l'école veux tu, quand je suis en vacances je n'ai plus envie de dire tu sais quoi et d'entendre tu sais quoi!

Nicolas: Bien sur qu'il le sait, mais tu sais qu'il le fait exprès aussi!

Melody: Ouais, je sais, je sais et je sais! Je ne suis pas conne!

Nicolas: Je ne le savais pas! XD

Melody: lol!

J'adore voir rire de bon vieux pote à moi et ma fille aussi, j'adore aussi voir leurs complicités, malgré 20 ans de décalages, une forte amitié c'est crée, Melody qui enquiquine Nico et Benoit comme je le faisait à l'époque, et c'est réciproque, j'adore être revenu sur akillian, et je ne le regrette pas!


	8. Chapter 8

Pov' Melody

Je ne regrette pas le retour de mon père, je suis trop heureuse qu'il soit de retour, il a enfin vu une autre de mes façettes, le chant et la dance, mais je sais que mon père ne sera pas déçu d'être revenu, et j'ai tellement envie que mon père soit là aussi pour le foot, pour qu'il crée une équipe et pour que l'on joue à la Cup, mais si il ne le fait pas, je ne lui en voudrais pas du tout, c'est quand même mon père, même si je ne lui ressemble pas côté caracthère, je le pardonne facilement ^^!

Melody: Bon carbone 13!

Nicolas: Oh non ça faisait deux mois que je n'ai plus eux cet affreux surnom!

Melody: Oh t'es chiant, je voulais juste te posé une question!

Nicolas: la d'accord!

Melody: Dis Nicolas t'as trouvé le cadeau d'anniversaire pour Mathéo?

Nicolas: J'allais justement te posé cette question, oui pourquoi?

Melody: Pour savoir...pour savoir!

Nicolas: D'accord!

Benoit: Hn j'espère que ton cadeau Nicolas sera mieux que l'an dernier!

Nicolas: Oui sans problème!

Mei: J'ai 'impression qu'il vous ment Benoit!

Benoit: Oui c'est vrai!

Mei: Dis Melody tu as acheté quoi à Mathéo!

Melody: Des tiquets pour un parc d'attraction!

Benoit: Ca c'est une idée fantastique!

Melody: Je sais, je suis géniale lol

Mathéo mon petit filleul adoré que j'aime plus que tout au monde, c'est vrai quoi? Il me ressemble côté caracthère enfin c'est ce que carbone 14 dit, mais quand il dit quelque chose c'est vrai, et en parlant de mon petit bout de chou, il arrive avec Alicia, je l'adore cette fille, c'est grâce à elle que je suis la marraine de ce petit schtroumpf, c'est elle qui en voyant mon caracthère d'ami des tout petits qui à choisi que je devienne sa marraine, car il est vrai que je succombe rapidement aux caprices des petits, une vrai marraine poule je suis!

Mathéo: Marraine!

Melody: Mathéo (*le prend dans ses bras*) alors comment tu vas?

Mathéo: Bien Marraine, demain j'ai 5 ans!

Melody: Je le sais Mathéo, demain tu vas recevoir mon cadeau!

Mathéo: Et c'est quoi?

Benoit: Ca c'est une surprise!

Nicolas: Ouais è.é

.../...: Ne soyez pas aussi jaloux Nicolas!

Melody: Ah Priscillia, Alexy!

Mathéo: PRIS!

Priscillia: Salut Mathéo!

Aarch: On peux présenter car je ne comprends plus rien!

Melody: D'accord, La jeune fille qui viens d'arriver et de parler a Nicolas, c'est Priscillia Willems, la cousine de D'Jok! Et le jeune homme qui ressemble a D'jok, c'est son frère jumeau Alexy!

Alexy: O_O Wahoo, je ne rêve pas ou c'est Aarch Young, le plus grand joueur du monde! Pourquoi il est ici!

Melody: C'est mon père!

Priscillia: Alexy n'a rien compris hahaha!

Mathéo: HIHIHI!

Aarch: Ben enchanté de vous connaître!

Alexy me fera toujours rire il ne comprends jamais rien haha, Mei se pête de rire comme Priscillia, Carbone 14, comme à son habitude n'as pas l'habitude de nous entendre rire comme des idiots, parce qu'en classe on est plusieurs à faire discrêtement des bêtise! Carbone 13, lui il me tuera un de ses jours car avec la tête qu'il fait parce que j'ai toujours un meilleurs cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Mathéo!

Priscillia: Dis Melody, tu ne serais pas par hasard chanter ta chanson en japonais!

Melody: Argh!

Ludivine/Tasha/kenza: Oh pauvre Melody!

Priscillia: Allez Melody, comme cela sa fait un petit cadeau pour ton filleul!

Aarch: Tes amies n'ont pas tord Melody!

Mei: ALLEZ MELODY!

Obligé de faire tout hein, et pour qui sa tombe touours, pour moi, la pauvre petite Melody Lucie Young TT_TT, donc voilà pourquoi je prends Alexy, Julie, Lulu, Kenza et Priscillia pour jouer le morceau que je vais chanter avec Lulu, voilà que je commence à chanter la chanson!

Génial la chanson est enfin terminée, tout le monde applaudit le reste du groupe noir statique, Mathéo sourit, il est trop chou *ç*, franchement je craque à chaque fois que je le vois! Priscillia, sourit en me voyant comment je suis, ha je vais faire un arrêt, papa n'arrêtes pas de me regarder comme carbone 13 et 14 me regardent, je suis morte enfin en quelque sorte, je descends de scène et rejoins mon petit loulou de Mathéo!

Priscillia: Franchement Melody, t'es trop forte, pour faire sourire Mathéo comme sourit Alexy!

Alexy: HEY!

Melody: oui je sais!

Kenza: Bon vous avez fini!


	9. Chapter 9

Pov' Aarch

Hn, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je commence à regretter mon retour, Melody s'occupe plus de ses amis que de moi, je crois que si j'étais rester la ou j'étais, cela aurait été la même chose, mais bon je ne dois pas regretter, je revois quand même ma fille, elle a son filleul et elle est contente de l'avoir, Benoit à quand même été fort à la choisir comme marraine, mais c'est aussi grâce à Alicia qu'elle est la marraine de ce petit bout de chou, la seule personne que je n'ai pas encore vu, c'est Adim! Benoit commence à parler à sa femme, melody qui prends Mathéo dans ses bras et elle ne le lache pas, elle l'aime beaucoup, et elle le donne à son amie Priscillia, et viens près de moi!

Melody: Est-ce que sa va?

Aarch: Oui Oui sa va ne t'en fais pas!

Melody: M'ouais...

Kenza: Je n'aime pas ce genre de M'ouais!

Priscillia: la c'est grave ce m'ouais!

Rocket: C'est de Famille!

Aarch/Melody: ROCKET!

Aarch/Melody: Arrêtes de dire ce que je dis...Mais arrêtes!

Benoit: Mais arrêtez tous les deux!

Nicolas: Mais non, ils sont trop marrant en étant synchro!

Je déteste quand les gens sont snchro avec moi, mais Benoit et Nicolas se pêtent de rire et les amis de Melody s'y mettent aussi, ah la je commence à regretter d'être revenue, et aussi si Melody peut-être synchro avec moi, Ca doit être cadeau! Oh lala!

Aarch: Je crois que vais rentré!

Melody: QUOI DEJA! Pourquoi?

Benoit: Je crois que vous devriez vous expliquer dehors!

Kenza: Je crois que je vais allez avec Melody!

Priscillia: Ouais grave!

Melody/Aarch: Nous sommes d'accord!

Nous sortons en dehors du bar, Melody a un regard qui est terrifiant mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi! Cinq des amis de Melody nous suivent. Je m'assied sur un banc, et regarde Melody droit dans les yeux, c'est peut-être mon premier jour sur Akillian, et se sera déjà ma troisième discution sérieuse avec Melody! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait! Mais c'est vrai! suis-je bête? Ca fait 1" ans que l'on ne sait plus vu! Mais elle pourrait quand même rester avec moi!

Pov' Melody

Pourquoi veut-il partir? Je n'en sais rien, je le regarde méchemment mais je crois qu'il sait pourquoi parce que ce qu'il vient de dire ne me plait pas et ne me plaira jamais, c'est mon père et sa fait 13 ans qu'il était partie, mais 13 ans jours pour jour en plus XD!

Melody: Pourquoi, tu veux partir hein?

Aarch: Parce que tu restes trop près de tes amis, que de moi, je suis la depuis 1 jours et tu ne me parles pas !

Melody: PUREE MAIS TU ES TROP JALOUX, MAIS SA FAIT DES ANNEES QUE JE LES AI ET QUE JE LES AIMES CAR EUX AU MOINS NE M'ONT PAS LAISSER TOMBER, EUX SONT LA QUAND J AI BESOIN D EUX! MAIS TOI C EST NIET!

Aarch: MAIS POURQUOI TU ME PARLES SUR CE TON!

Melody: POUR TE MONTRER QUE TA PRESENCE DANS MA VIE AURAIT DU RESTER INTACT, ET QUE TU N AURAIS PAS DU EN FAIRE A TA TETE!

Aarch: ARRETES DE ME PARLER SUR CE TON!

Melody: JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX OK!

J'ai tellement envie de lui casser sa tronche maintenant, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve il est trop jaloux, ben il n'aurait pas eu sa s'il serait rester de la ou il vient, oh lala je le hais mais qu'est-ce que je le hais, il est vraiment énerver, et CLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAC, je rêve où il vient de me gifler, oh putain, il sait pas ce qu'il va avoir!

Melody: Je rêve ou tu viens de me gifler!

Aarch: Non tu ne rêves pas Melody!

Melody: Oh Putain, mais je vais te TUER!

Kenza: (*prends Melody par le bras avec Alexy et Priscillia*) Calme Melody, calme!

Priscillia: Calmes toi Melody, calme tes nerfs...

Alexy: Calmes toi Mel, il ne vaut pas la peine!

Melody: MAIS LAISSER MOI LE TUER!

Mei: Calme!

Aarch: Retenez la, moi je rentre!

Oh quel enfoiré mon père, je le déteste, il est partit et moi je commence à avoir le coeur gros, les larmes aux yeux, oh non les larmes coulent, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Pourquoi je pleurs maintenant, Alexy en me voyant me prends dans ses bras et Pris maudit mon père je n'aime pas les voir comme cela, Alexy tendre me fera toujours bizarre et Pris sadique sa fait encore plus mal! Kenza me fait une petite piqure pour me calmer, Et Ludivine, Kenza, Alexy Et pris me raccompagne chez Rocket!

Alexy: Melody, sa va?

Melody: Oui, ne t'en fais pas Alexy! TT_TT

Alexy: Melody, je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état! Tu pleurs!

Melody: Et alors c'est de la faute de mon père!

Alexy: Non c'est de votre faute à vous deux, car lui reviens maintenant et n'aime pas que tu sois loins de lui, et de ta faute car tu restes qu'avec tes amis! Mais ne t'en fais pas nous on ne t'en veux pas!

Melody: Tu n'as pas tord Alexy, mais c'est la première fois que je suis dans cet état depuis 13 ans, depuis son départ!

Alexy: Faut que tu apprènes à ré avoir tes sentiments, je sais que e sera dure, mais faut que tu y passes!

Melody: Je sais...

Alexy: Tu ne dois pas baisser les bras, tu es Melody Young, tu es la fille la plus forte que je connais! Donc fais le pour moi, ne laisse pas tomber ton avenir!

Melody: Mais qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi, tu es génial Alexy!

Alexy: Merci...Donc tu sais quoi faire!

Melody: Oui, Merci!

Priscillia: Mon cousin n'as pas tord pour une fois!

Alexy: Pris, n'as pas tord![:x]

Priscillia: Je suis contente que tu t'entendes bien avec nous, car on te comprends tous, sur la famille, tu sais aussi que nous ne te laisserons jamais tomber comme tu l'as dit à ton père, et en plus tu en a du cran pour lui avoir répondu comme cela!

Melody: Franchement là c'est vrai que je lui ai répondu méchamment mais il le fallait il est complétement jaloux!

Priscillia: Oui peut-être mais une Young ne changeras plus!

Alexy: ca c'est bien dit Pris!

Melody: Tu n'as pas tord!

Je comprends pourquoi j'adore mes amis, ils me comprennent comme des frères!


	10. Chapter 10

Pov' Ludivine!

Hn, la son père à été trop rapide, je ne comprends plus rien, il avait l'air content d'être de retour et aussi de plus il est trop jaloux, et ensuite car seulement Melody reste qu'avec nous, Alexy ne comprends pas non plus, Kenza est toujours sous le choc d'avoir vu mon parrain gifler Melody! Priscillia et Mei ont l'air d'être de mon avis! Faut que l'on essaye de réconcilié Melody avec Aarch, parce que sinon plus rien n'iras du tout entre eux!

Ludivine: J'ai une superbe idée!

Mei: C'est quoi ton idée!

Alexy: J'ai hâte de l'entendre!

Kenza: Je parie que c'est pour une réconcilliation!

Priscillia: Allez Lulu, dis le nous!

Tasha: Hn!

Ludivine: Oui c'est pour une réconcilliation, Aarch et Melody!

Mei: Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée!

Melody: Vous avez raison!

Melody est tellement d'accord avec mon idée, je l'adore cette fille, et ses idées! Mei est contente tous comme le reste Pris, elle se demande comment on va les réconcillié mais moi non plus je ne sais pas, je donne peut-être des idées, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire ensuite! Nous nous séparons de Melody, et nous rentrons chez nous pour passer une bonne nuits de sommeil!

Le lendemain!

Pov' Priscillia!

Génial, aujourd'hui, nous allons essayer de réconcillié Melody avec Aarch, il y a interet que cela fonctionne sinon je pête un cable sur mon crétin de cousin d'Alexy, il est peut-être sympas mais avec lui on peux s'attendre à tout, il peut faire foirer le plan de Ludivine, je partis chercher Mei, Ludivine, Kenza, Tasha et Alexy, à cause de lui on a perdu plus de 10 minutes pour la réconcilliation, je le hais cet Alexy, surtout lors de plan, je suis sure que l'on va échouer, nous partons vers la maison de Norata, et Melody est déjà bien levé, et est déjà dans les fleurs, hn sa ne changera jamais!

Melody: Bonjours, bienvenue à fleur Young, que puis-je faire pour vous?

Mei: Melody, on est pas la pour acheté des fleurs!

Melody: Oki!

Priscillia: On est la pour te parler, de ce qu'il s'est passé hier avec ton père!

Melody: Laissez moi, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler!

Mei: Purée Melody, on sait que ton père et toi vous êtes disputé mais pardonne le, il a raison d'un coté!

Tasha: Mei a raison ne te laisse pas faire, mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne t'avait pas regarder!

Melody: Oui peut-être mais il n'avait pas le droit de me gifler!

De ce coté la Melody a raison, Aarch n'avait pas le droit de la frapper, mais quand je la regarde j'ai l'impression qu'elle a envie de se faire pardonnée, et qu'elle aime son père, ça c'est bien la Melody que nous connaissons tous!

Pov' Kenza!

Melody doit se reprendre, ce n'est pas parce que son père l'a giflé qu'elle doit sombrer mais la connaissant elle lui sera rencunière, et je n'aime pas la voir comme cela, car cela fait monter son sadisme de 65 %, et pourra s'en prendre à tout le monde, Ahito, Thran, Micro-ice, Tia, Rocket, Mei, D'Jok, Priscillia, Alexy, Lulu, Tasha et moi pourrions être ses victimes en premiers lieux, oh lala, a moins qu'elle ne se déchaine sur Sinedd!

Kenza: Euh Melody!

Melody: oui?

Kenza: Fais un sourir t'es avec nous, donc fait nous un sourire!

Mei: Oui, on aime pas te voir comme cela!

Ludivine: Elles ont raison ne baisse pas les bras!

Melody: Et vous allez faire quoi?

Kenza/Mei: Rien pour finir!

Heureusement que je n'ai rien dit, car on n'était pas sur que l'on allait faire le plan au début, mais pour finir c'est oui, heureusement que Melody n'en sait rien, je regarde en direction d'Alexy pour voir s'il n'allait pas vendre la mèche, car sinon je l'aurais défoncer en 1000 morceaux!

Priscillia: Euh Melody, oublie ce qu s'est passer pendant votre disputes et dis nous ce que tu penses de ton père!

Melody: Il est sympas, heureux de me revoir, cool, attentif et tout le tralala de positif!

Kenza: Bien!

Alexy: Merci!

Alexy s'en alla en courant, mais c'était pas discret du tout mais bon, au moins comme cela il est seul, pour parler à Aarch, heureusement que hier, on a vite demander au carbone 14 de Melody, de nous dire ou habite Aarch! Mais lui le savait car Aarch a repris la maison qu'il a abandonné il y a 13 ans de cela! Hn!

Pov' Alexy!

Yes, je pars rapidement vers la maison de Aarch, Oo putain, c'est super cette baraque, dire que Melody a vécu dedans pendant 2 ans purée, c'est trop cool! Je recherche la porte d'entrée et je l'aperçois enfin, oufti va, je sonne à la porte, et Aarch m'ouvrit la porte, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il me fait peur, il me regarde méchamment!

Alexy: Bonjour Mr Young!

Aarch: Bonjour!

Alexy: Euh, je voudrais vous parler!

Aarch: Bien, entre!

Wahoo, le plus grand joueur du monde, me laisse entrer chez lui, mais c'est méga trop stylé, O_O c'est trop grand chez lui, purée mais comment je vais lui dire tout cela moi, non je suis un homme donc je le fais!

Alexy: Je suis venu vous dire quelque chose!

Aarch: Vas-y je t'écoute!

Alexy: C'est à propos de Melody!

Aarch: Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut?

Alexy: Elle ne vous veux rien mais Melody est vraiment triste parce que vous lui avait dit que vous alliez repartir mais, elle vous trouve très sympas, cool et attentif comme père. Elle a même pleurer tellement qu'elle sent voulait pour votre dispute!

Aarch: C'est vrai ce que tu dis la?

Alexy: Ouais, je vous jure! Melody c'est une amie de longue date!

Aarch: D'accord! Emmènes moi à elle!

Alexy: Pas de problème!

Yes, je suis peut-être le roi de la réconcilliation, lol, mais j'ai adoré voir sa tête quand j'ai dit que Melody était mal et qu'elle pleurait. Nous arrivons à fleur Young, la où travaille Melody! Nous entrons...

Pov' Mei!

Yes, Alexy est là, et avec de la compagnie, Melody n'est au courant de rien, on est des rois, enfin je crois qu'Alexy a trouvé les mots juste pour qu'il vienne avec lui juqu'au magasin, moi qui croyait qu'il était bête, j'avais eu tord, mais grave là!

Je crois que quand il veut il peut être aussi intelligent que D'Jok!

Mei: Hey Alexy, déjà de retour!

Alexy: Ouais, c'était trop facile!

Melody: Quoi de trop facile Alex...Papa, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Aarch: Ton ami, est venu me dire que tu te remettais la faute sur toi, et que c'est de ma faute si tu es triste, je n'aurais pas du dire que j'allais repartir, mais j'avais oublié que si j'étais revenu ici, c'était pour ne plus jamais te quitter! Excuse moi Melo!

Melody: Papa T_T

Oh que c'est mignon, Melody pleure dans les bras de son père Alexy a réussi, la prochaine fois que j'ai une dispute je fais appel à lui, oh lalala! Oh même Aarch se met à pleurer, que c'est mignon, heureusement que Norata n'est pas là il ferait une crise!

Mei: Bien joué Alexy!

Alexy: Merci!

Melody se dirige vers Alexy et l'embrasse sur la joue, oh que c'est méga mignon, et en plus Alexy rougis, Priscillia rigoles en voyant la scène et je la comprends, Melody remercie Alexy, c'est lui qui trouver tous les mots pour montrer à Aarch que Melody avait besoin de lui! FELICITATION ALEXY!


	11. Chapter 11

Pov' Priscillia!

Il a eu de la chance ce crétin, ce baka, il a réussi le plan pour une fois, et la je suis fière de lui, j'ai tellement envie de le faire chier, lui et D'Jok, mais faudrait un miracle pour que cela se produise! Car ils ne sont jamais ensemble de leurs journées, aie aie aie, sa va être méga trop compliquer! A moins que...non!

Melody: Sa va Pris!

Priscillia: Ouais sans problème!

Melody: J'en ai pas l'impression, j'ai l'impression que tu as envie d'ennuyer D'Jok et Alexy en même temps!

Alexy: QUOI?

Priscillia: Non il n'y a rien cousin!

Mei: T'es vraiment sadique avec eux!

Priscillia: Ouais je sais!

Aarch: Ah oui, j'allais oublié il y a des séléctions cet après-midi!

Priscillia: OUI!

Génial, mon rêve se réalise, je pourrais ennuyer mes deux cousins baka chéris, j'ai hate de les voirs au sélection, je vais me moquer d'eux deux comme jamais, et après on s'étonne qu'ils disent que je ne les aimes pas! Oh les mecs, je vous jure!

Pov' Aarch!

Cool, j'ai enfin dit à des jeunes que je faisait des séléctions, j'ai bien l'impression que Melody va y participer, mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, mais bon, je la laisserais faire, elle a le droit d'essayer de faire son rêve, comme moi j'ai réaliser le mien! J'espère que j'aurais une assez bonne équipe, sinon je pête un cable!

Melody: Euh Papa, est-ce que sa va?

Aarch: Ouais sans problème!

Melody: AH d'accord! Euh je participe à tes sélections!

Kenza: Mais t'es folles!

Melody: Je sais, je suis comme mon père!

Aarch: Hey!

Priscillia: Euh, je préfère la voir comme ça, que hier soir!

Kenza: Ouais

Mei: Si Melody les fait, moi aussi j'y participe!

Tasha: Moi aussi!

Aarch: Ok, prévenez vos amis!

Tous: Oui Mr!

Ils partirent tous prévenir leurs amis, ils courent tous très vite à ce que je vois, le manque du souffle à augmenté leurs capacité physique, si le souffle revient, ils seront tous très puissants, même plus puissant que n'importe qui! Même plus puissant que les Shadows!

Pov' Melody!

COOL! Des sélections de football, Wahoo, au moins si je suis sélectionné dans l'équipe de mon père, je pourrais toujours rester avec lui, haha et comme j'ai tout les fluides, je suis sure que je pourrais faire partie de son équipe, je serais même l'un des "piliers" avec Tia! Yahoo, j'adore cette journée!

Mei: Euh qui va le dire aux garçons?

Melody: Nous tous, comme cela ils savent bien nous croire!

Priscillia: Hey, les garçons!

D'Jok: Oh non pas elle!

Priscillia: Je vois que je suis aimée!

D'Jok: Vous nous voulez quoi?

Melody: Vous annoncez une excellente nouvelles!

Ahito: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz C'est quoi? Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Thran: On attends!

Micro-Ice: Vas y Priscillia, dis nous tous ^/^

Priscillia: Hn Le père de Melody organise des sélections aujourd'hui!

Micro-Ice: Méga trop génial!

Je vois que mon père a eu une idée méga trop génial, en organisant ces sélections, moi je vais faire péter mes fluides à lala je suis trop génial, je vais être sélectionnée, j'en suis trop sure! Les garçons sont tellement content qu'ils partent le dire aux autres ados d'Akillian, donc Mei, Tasha, Kenza, Pris, Alexy et moi partirent le dire à d'autre personnes, je vais aussi le dire à Nicolas comme cela on va bien rire, He je dois vite allé chez Carbone 14 souhaité un joyeux anniversaire à Mathéo, et vite lui donné mon cadeau, mais connaissant Mathéo, il me comprendra, ce n'est pas mon filleul pour rien, pour moi nous sommes comme connectés ensemble, mais ce n'est que mon impression! Nouss arrivons, près de Tia qui était avec Rocket, oui aujourd'hui Rocket a pris un jour de congé, je les regarde, moi je dis qu'un de ces jours qu'ils vont sortir ensemble!

Melody: Tia! Rocket!

Tia: Salut Melody, tu ne travailles pas?

Melody: Je suis venu vous annoncer...

Mei & Priscillia: HUM HUM

Melody: Ok, nous avons une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer...mon père organise aujourd'hui des sélections pour son équipe! Héhé!

Rocket: Wahoo méga trop génial!

Tia: Melody, tu y participes?

Melody: Oui!

Elle croit quoi, moi j'y participe car ce n'est pas parce que c'est mon père que je dois tout annulé, et quand même je veux montré à mon père qui je suis réellement avec mes fluides, héhé! Mais je rêve ou ils ne nous à rien dit sur l'heure ou nous devons nous retrouvé halala! Je dois lui demandé mais je parie qu'il est déjà rentré à la maison, je crois que je vais demander à Alexy de demander les heures à mon père! Priscillia rigoles de joie car elle sait déjà qu'elle va pouvoir ennuyer ses cousins, je crois que je vais m'y mettre aussi avec mon cousin, je crois que je vais commencer!

Melody: Dis Rocket, tu vas bien?

Rocket: Oui!

Melody: Tu vas bien?

Rocket: Oui

Melody: T'es sure :D!

Rocket: Ouais!

Priscillia: Hey D'Jok t'es de retour!

D'Jok: Oui, ne t'en fais pas cousine!

Alexy: Bon D'Jok, tu crois pas que maman nous attends!

D'Jok: Non!

J'adore ce regard chez Pris, j'adore ce regard, il signifie qu'elle va bien les ennuyer, je sens qu'ils vont repartir chez Maya pleurer et dire que leur cousine les a ennuyer et Mlle Priscillia va encore très bien mentir comme d'habitude, je la connais comme si c'était ma soeur d'esprit!

Priscillia: Heu D'Jok?

D'Jok: Ouais!

Priscillia: Dis moi, c'est ta couleur naturel, ou c'est une coloration?

D'Jok: O_O

Alexy: Oh la j'ai pas aimer!

Melody: Moi j'aime cette question!

Priscillia: Alors D'Jok?

D'Jok: Couleur Naturel!

Pov' Priscillia!

Oh j'ai adoré sa réaction, cool! Carbone 14 viens d'arriver avec Mathéo, je sais qu'il est au courant pour les sélections, et il nous dit l'heures des sélections et merde c'est dans 5 minutes! Nous sprintons tous jusqu'au stade, ou Aarch nous attendais, je crois que je vais encore bien emmerder mes cousin, Mei ne nous regarde pas et ne nous entends pas je crois que je vais en profité, pour bien l'emmerder, vive la violation des journaux intimes!

Priscillia: D'Jok, tu m'avais caché que tu aimais Mei?

D'Jok: Comment tu le sais?

Priscillia: J'ai mes sources!

D'Jok: Alexy!

Alexy: J'ai rien fait!

Priscillia: Pas Alexy, une autre sources méga plus sure!

D'Jok: O_O t'as fouillé mon journal intime!

Priscillia: Il n'est plus très intime maintenant!

D'Jok: Je te déteste!

Priscillia: Mais moi aussi je t'aime!

Melody: XD!

Il me fera toujours rire ce cousin, je le kiff trop avec ses grimaces de rien du tout, il est trop cool! C'est le pourquoi, que je l'ennuie! Hahaha c'est pire qu'avec Alexy, lui je le taquine, comme il me taquine tout les jours!

Pov' Aarch

Oo je n'en crois pas mes yeux, beaucoup de jeunes sont là, c'est la première fois de ma vie que je vois autant de jeune, je distingue Rocket, Melody et tous ses amis que j'ai croisé hier! Cela m'étonne beaucoup, que Norata aie accepter de les faire participé, lui qui déteste le foot depuis la grande glaciation!

Clamp: Aarch, il est temps de commencer!

Aarch: Bien Clamp!

Melody: ... ( A Rocket) On va se faire chopé par Norata!

Rocket: Ouais!

Aarch: Bienvenu à tous et à toute, vous êtes ici pour crée la nouvelles équipe d'Akillian, je prendrais les 11 meilleurs de la sélection, je vous choisirais en fonction de vos compétances, de vos aptitude physique, et tout ce qui suis!

Clamp: Vous serez jugé dans cet holotrainer, et je vois que vous êtes tous prêt à passer l'épreuve!

Priscillia: (a D'Jok) T'es sûr que c'est ta couleur naturelle!

D'Jok (a Pris): Oui j'en suis sure!

Priscillia: (A Alexy) Dis moi Alexy, comment c'était le petit bisou d'amour de la part de Melody!

Alexy: (A Pris) EUh...Euh...Euh ^/^

Aarch: Bon qui veux passer le premiers

Gros Blanc!

Alexy: Moi je veux bien!

Priscillia: ...

L'ami de ma fille, qui a su nous réconcillé, se propose pour être le premier, tous le monde à toujours eu l'idée que le premier c'est toujours difficile, mais je crois que les premiers seront ceux qui auront 10% de difficulté en moins, mais une chose est sur, c'est que Ahito pourrait être le seul qui puissent être gardien, et le reste je ne sais pas! Si ma fille sait tous contrôlé je la prendrais aussi, mais il y a Clamp qui choisit avec moi! Et lui pourrait dire non pour Melody, car c'est ma fille, et ce serait du favoritisme, donc je crois que je vais aussi lui dire non!


	12. Chapter 12

Pov' Alexy

Génial, je passe le premier aux sélections, j'ai l'impressions d'être un crétin, surtout pour ma cousine, elle ne m'encourage même pas cette fille, je sais que juste après moi, D'Jok va passer, et ensuite Micro-Ice ou Melody, mais bon, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire dans cet holo-machin-chouette, c'est petit à l'exterieur mais grand à l'interieur, c'est comme le carré noir de Melody! Bon je me concentre déja beaucoup! Je veux l'impressionné et impressionné Melody, pour qu'elle voit qui je suis vraiment! ET que je ne suis pas l'Alexy fragile qu'elle connait!

Aarch: Bon tu feras comme tout les autres tu te positionneras à l'endroit que tu veux pour empecher l'équipe de clone de marquer durant les 5 minutes que tu as droit!

Une équipe entière, mais il est malade, même 5 minutes c'est trop peu, mais il va me tuer, c'est bien le père de Melody, de la jolie Sadique que je connais! Hn l'équipe arrivent, oh non je suis contre les Akillian, Oh non je n'ai pas envie, merde, sortez moi, de la... Oh non je suis un homme et je suis fort! Je me mets en défence c'est d'instinc, en 5 minutes j'ai réussit à les empêcher de marquer, O_O je ne savais pas que j'avais un aussi grand talent! Je sors de cette chose et Pris me regarde méchamment!

Alexy: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Pris?

Priscillia: Mais tu te fous de moi? Tu as réussi l'épreuve T.T

Aarch: Ah qui le suivant?

Fille: Moi je veux bien?

Alexy: C'est qui elle?

Melody: C'est Blue Stones, la petite amie de Sinedd!

Mei: Oo Sinedd a une petite amie?

Melody: Ouais elle est même dans notre maison à l'école!

D'Jok: Dans les noirs et rouges, j'aurais cru qu'elle était dans les Blanc et Rouges!

Melody: Mais non!

Pov' Blue!

Hn, ce n'est pas ce que je pensais, c'est pire que dans le réfectoire des noirs et rouges! Hn je sais ce que sa va être comme toujours mais une chose est sure c'est que je peux réussir et aussi faire rater, Melody Young c'est peut-être la chef des Noir et Rouges, mais ici elle n'est rien! Hahaha, je crois que je vais réussir! Ce monsieur, me parle de l'épreuve, et je l'ai compris, je dois faire comme le frère de D'Jok, hn! Je me positionne en milieu de terrain et je commence cette épreuve, hn l'équipe d'Akillian qui à tous râté il y a 15 ans, ils ont perdu contre les Shadows! Et merde, après après même pas deux minutes j'ai perdu la balle et ils ont marqués, pourquoi j'ai râter ce n'est pas mon habitude de rater des choses, car j'arrive le plus souvent à mes fins! Je sors de cet Holotrainer, et Young me regarde mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut?

Melody: Hey Blue?

Blue: Tu me veux quoi?

Melody: Ben je voulais te dire que je te félicite, et que nous pourrions arrêter de nous disputer!

Blue: Garde tes excuses pour toi Young!

Melody: Oki! Mais franchement tu joues très bien!

Blue: C'est...vrai Young?

Melody: Si je te le dis!

Blue: Oki j'accepte tes excuses, et moi aussi je m'excuse de t'avoir dit que t'était une fifille à ton papa, alors qu'il n'était pas la!

Melody: Pas grave!

...: Blue, tu viens!

Blue: Oui Sinedd, ne t'en fais pas!

Je partis de chez Melody et me dirigea vers mon Sinedd, il est trop canon, aucune fille ne lui résiste, et aussi il est à moi, et je n'y comprends rien, Young m'a félicité, sa fait peur tout cela, même méga peur, elle qui ne s'excuse presque jamais c'est une première!

Pov' Sinedd!

Blue revients vers moi enfin, mais qu'est-ce que lui voulait Young, je ne la piffre pas cette Young! Hn ce n'est pas la cousine de Rocket pour rien, je vais essayer de passer maintenant et non c'est ce flemmard d'Ahito, qui si colle, lui avec sa maladie, il ne sera jamais pris, enfin sachant ses réflexes j'ai quand même un peu peur! Si Young si colle après, moi je suis sure que je suis foutu, cette fille elle est trop forte, c'est pas la fille de Aarch Young pour rien!

Pov' Ahito

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Hn je rentre dans l'holotrainer Zzzzzzzzzz je n'avais pas envie de laisser passer Sinedd, Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz je sais déjà où me placer, dans la lucarne Zzzzzzzzzzzz je m'y place, et les clones arrivent Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz, trop envie de dormir Zzzzzzzzzzzz!

Après 1 minutes: Je rattrape la balle inextrémi sur la ligne, c'était cool! Je réenvoies la balle très loins! Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!

Après 4 Minutes: yes c'est la fin, Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz j'ai réussi a tous rattraper même en dormant, je suis trop fort, j'avais faillit rater une balle, j'était trop Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz endormi!

Je sortis de ce trainer! Et je me remis à ma place!

Pov ' Aarch

Ils sont très fort ces jeunes qui viennent de passer, je n'avais jamais vu un aussi grand talent, voilà que d'autres jeunes que je n'ai pas vu y passe, surtout un brun de cheveux qui à l'air de ne pas beaucoup aimé ma fille, même elle le regarde méchemment! Il est très doué ce jeune, une grande maitrise du ballon, se serait un grand élément pour ma futur équipe, il centre ses attaques, hn même ma défence holographique est impuissante face à lui et ensuite, je suis incaplable de comprendre leurs talent, alors que le foot sur Akillian est mort! Il finit avec trois but marqué par lui! Il sort de l'holotrainer, je regarde ma fille qui a l'air de vouloir passer pour se surpasser, elle veut faire partie de mon équipe, je le vois très bien! Hn voilà que Rocket fait son entrer dans l'holotrainer, il est aussi sur que son père l'était à l'époque!

Pov' Rocket!

Yes, je suis entrer dans l'holotrainer de Aarch, c'est superbe, je vais enfin pouvoir montrer qui je suis vraiment, je ne suis pas un Young pour rien je suis le fils de Norata Young et petit fils de Jack Young l'ancien joueur de foot que personne ne savavait l'identité, même Aarch ne sait pas qui est vraiment son père, haha, les clones de l'équipe de mon père sont là, hn mais je ne sais pas pas où me mettre défense ou en attaque! Oh je m'en fout, on verra ce que le résultat donnera, je suis trop impatient! Hn Voila que les anciens Akillian commença à attaquer, je tacle comme un excellent défenceur comme mon père et ensuite je commence à attaquer, j'ai l'impression que l'attaque coule dans mes veines, hn, c'est la première minutes de ma sélection et je joue déjà comme le pro qui sommeille en moi! J'esquive l'excellente défence d'Akillian et marque un excellent but! Yahoo, Hn sa se complique tout d'un coup, Les attaquants attaquent, donc je me repositionne en défence...

Maintenant sa fait plus de 3 minutes que je suis dans cet holotrainer et là je n'arrêtes pas de défendre, et Cool, je vois une belle occasion pour me défaire de la défence et allez en attaque, je prends le ballon des pattes de Artégor et je m'avance vers les but mais le ballon disparait, ce qui veux dire que je viens de terminer l'épreuve de la sélections!

Rocket: (*sortant de l'holotrainer*) Hey, j'ai réussi!

Melody: Bien joué cousinnoux!

Priscillia: Bah Cousinnout! D'Jok Avant que tu ne rentres dans l'holotrainer, réponds à ma petite question!

D'Jok: Quoi encore?

Priscillia: T'es sure que ta couleur est Naturelle?

D'Jok: Si je réussit l'épreuve, c'est oui, et sinon c'est une colo!

Priscillia: Oki ^^

Alexy: -_-""

Melody: Hahaha :D

Pov' D'Jok!

Oh lala, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle m'énerve avec ma couleur de cheveux, elle ne veux même pas me croire que c'est ma couleur naturelle et de toute façon elle verra que je ne mens pas! J'ai tellement envie de réussir cette épreuve pour lui montrer que ma couleur est naturelle enfin 100 % naturelle!

Pov' Melody!

D'Jok se débrouille mieux qu'a l'école, il doit prouver à Pris que sa couleur est 100 % Naturelle et donc D'Jok fait tous ce qu'il sait et aussi il sait que se sera dure face à Sinedd, mais je connais trop bien D'Jok, allez D'J, vas y! A la première minute D'Jok passe à l'attaque au grand désespoire de Pris, elle n'aime pas le voir comme cela, il se débrouille quand même bien ce D'Jok lol! Pris s'énerve elle n'a pas envie que ces deux cousins réussissent l'épreuve et qu'ils partent et elle veux encore les ennuyer haha ce n'est pas leurs cousines pour rien! Après tout ca, c'est au tour des minable de passer, Pris encouragea toute les filles, et je la comprends elle est pour les filles qui font du sports! Mei et Tia passèrent et Tia à fait pêter son souffle au maximum, ce qui à fait que mon père et son ami étaient content, elle a mon avis est directement prise dans l'équipe, puis Thran lui comme d'ab, il passe lol, et enfin Micro-Ice passe et la Pris, encourage son Micro-Chou, oups!

Pov' Micro-Ice

Yes, c'est mon tour c'est trop fort, je vais pouvoir enfin me mettre en valeur en attaque, hey oui c'est mon endroit préférer Yahoo, l'équipe d'Akillian apparait enfin, Yahoo, je suis un dingue, yahoo, sa fait même pas 1 minute que je suis la, que je prends déjà la balle, et me dirige directement vers les buts et oui, je suis un rapide, je dribble les hologrammes de Nicolas et Benoit, enfin je vais dire en language Melody, Nico et carbone 14, c'est contagieux lol, et je vise et marque, yahoo, je suis trop fort! Haha, et maintenant sa fait les 5 minutes que je suis là et je n'arrêtes pas de marquer lol! Je sors enfin de cet holotrainer et je me dirige vers les filles, haha! Si seulement Melody pouvait oser faire peter ses fluides aux maximum, mais elle est capable de tout, cette fille!

Micro-Ice: Allez à toi Melody!

Melody: Ouais ^^

Priscillia: Déjà que mes cousins ont réussit alors réussi, ALLEZ MELODY!

D'Jok/Alexy: Vas y!

Mei: Ouais vas-y!

Micro-Ice: VAS Y FAIT PETER TES FLUIDES^^

Melody: Ouais!

Melody entra dans l'holotrainer, hn elle va y arriver!

Pov' Melody!

Hn, j'entre dans cet holotrainer, je me sens très stresser, je sais que cela peut-être dure pour moi, mais même si mon père ne me prends pas dans son équipe, je resterais avec Norata pour l'aider et je n'oublierais jamais ces deux jours avec mon père, mais je regretterais quand même d'avoir râté ma sélection, mais je ne dois pas me laisser allez, je suis une Young, et nous avons une fierté!

Aarch: Vu que tu es la dernière, tu auras un peu plus dure, tu devras battre les champions d'Akillian, ceux d'il y a 20 ans!

Clamp: Aarch, ne crois tu pas que se serais dure pour elle!

Aarch: Non au contraire!

Melody: O_O...

Non mais c'est pas vrai, mais je rêve ou quoi, mais qu'est-ce qu'il me fou, je ne vais pas faire mon épreuve de sélections avec les champion d'Akillian, surtout que mes grands parents sont dans cette équipe, il ne sait pas me laisser la même chose que les autres, je le hais mais je le hais, il m'a laisser 13 ans sans lui et maintenant il me met contre l'équipe de grand père oh lalalala!

Après une minute j'assure la défense et la sa commence grave à m'énerver donc j'utilise le smog pour me téléporter en attaque, ensuite je l'arrête et active le souffle pour marquer le goal, et oui déjà un but de ma part! Maintenant il ne me reste que 4 minutes, j'en ai marre je tombe avec les coups du numéro de mon grand-père et donc, je vais faire ce que Micro-Ice me dit de faire, je vais faire pêter mes fluides au maximum!

Clamp: Oo Excès de fluides!

Aarch: Comment cela!

Clamp: Il y a trop d'énergie, faut la sortir de la!

Aarch: Melody, sort de l'holotrainer!

Je sors de l'holotrainer comme il me l'as demander

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM


	13. Chapter 13

Pov Aarch

Nous sommes tous partis en courant lors de l'explosion causé par Melody, nous nous arrêtons tous, mais je ne vois toujours pas Melody, elle a du restée dans le bâtiment, oh non ma petite puce est rester coincé!

Alexy: Melody, non!

Priscillia: Ne t'en fais pas Alexy elle est encore en vie, elle va sortir de la!

Alexy: Non ce n'est pas possible, elle ne peut pas être restée à l'interieure!

Clamp: Aarch, une chose est sure ta fille est très dangereuse!

Aarch: Non elle n'est pas dangereuse, elle est juste pour moi pas très habituée à utilisé ses fluides!

Clamp: Quand même Aarch, si nous la prenions dans notre équipe, elle pourrait blesser ses camarades.

Aarch: Je...MELODY!

Non le toit du bâtiment vient de s'effondrer et Melody est encore dedans, je ne veux pas croire que je suis entrain de la perdre. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi? J'étais revenu pour elle et pour l'emmener avec moi à la Cup! Elle ne peut pas mourir! Je ne l'accepterais pas!

Alexy: Non Melody! (*s'en alla en courant*)

Priscillia: Alexy reviens!

Alexy: Je ne peux pas !

Priscillia: C'est comme cela et bien je te suis (*s'en alla avec lui*)

Kenza/Micro-Ice: Attendez nous!

Pov' Alexy

Nous sommes entrés dans ce qu'il reste du bâtiment et tous est en désordre, il n'y a plus rien sauf encore l'holotrainer qui lui est en bon état...Mais où est Melody? Je ne l'as vois pas et en plus Priscillia vient de tomber, quelle cruche celle là! kenza cherche aussi et Micro-Ice aide Priscillia a se relever...Moi j'essaye encore de chercher Melody c'est mon amie d'enfance et je l'aime quand même bien!

Micro-Ice: hey regardez là-bas, la grosse motte de pierre!

Priscillia: Oui et ?

Alexy: Tu crois que Melody est en dessous!

Priscillia: Je n'en sais rien...Mais bien sur qu'elle est en dessous, c'est la seule grosse motte de pierre!

kenza: Allons vérifier! Aller on y go ou pas!

Tous: Oui go!

Nous nous dirigeons vers cette motte de pierre et Kenza commencea à retirer toutes les pierres avec notre aide bien entendu...Mais?

Alexy: Regardez c'est l'étoile du pull de Melody!

Priscillia: (*regarde avec les autres*) Ouais, Elle est en dessous, je le savais!

Nous tirons toutes les pierres avec difficultés, mais nous venons quand même de la retrouvé, mais Aarch aurait quand même pû venir nous aider lui aurait quand même réussi à soulever les pierres d'un seul coup, hn! Nous venons enfin de terminer se soulevage de pierre, OH NON ce n'est pas vrai, Melody tu ne peux pas être dans cette état, recouverte de sang! Je la prends dans prends dans mes bras, et nous sortons enfin de ces ruines du bâtiment et à la demande de Melody, je la dépose au sol et elle essaye a peinde de remarcher!

Pov' Melody!

Hn cela me fait mal de savoir que c'est moi qui est provoquer cette explosion et qui ai presque tout détruits, je m'en veux beaucoup et à cause de cela, mes chances pour la galactik football sont à 0! Mon père me voit et s'approche de moi pour me serrer dans ses bras! Euh bien il ne sent pas sa force lui!

Pov' Aarch!

Ouf, cela me rassure, Melody est en vie et en forme, avec tout plein de sang sur le visage!

Melody: Papa, tu m'étouffes

Aarch: Euh excuses moi Melo, mais j'ai faillit te perdre, et je ne me le serais jamais pardonner

Melody: Je sais papa, je le sais, mais tu sais j'ai l'impression d'être différente!

...: Tu nous étonnes Melody! Nous sommes 13 à nous être séparer de Toi!

Melody: Hn!

Je dois rêver, il ne peut pas avoir 14 Melody devant moi, une Melody aux cheveux bleu (Souffle), une Melody aux cheveux noir (Shadows), une Melody aux cheveux orange (Rykers), une Melody aux cheveux vert (Xénons), une Melody aux cheveux mauve (Paradisia), une Melody aux cheveux jaune (Cyclope), une Melody aux cheeveux blanc (Terre), une Melody aux cheveux rouge (Wambas), une Melody aux cheveux Or (Galixtio), une Melody aux cheveux argent (Talibus), une Melody aux cheveux platine (Platinumiqua), une Melody aux cheveux diamant (Melficolia), une Melody aux cheveux rubis (Balthiquaritosio) et ma Melody! Mais ces "Melody" vont-elles rentrées dans le vrai corps de ma fille et elle a été séparer AIE...AIE...AIE!

Melody: Hn...

Aarch: Melody tu devrais les récuperer!

Melody: Oui je sais papa mais c'est pour moi compliquer!

Priscillia: Melody souviens toi de ce que tu nous disais que rien n'est impossible à faire surtout quand on à la volonté de le faire!

Alexy: Oui c'est vrai, ma cousine a raison!

Pov' Melody

Ils ont raison et ma phrase aussi, je dois avoir la volonté de me battre contre mes 13 mois avant de réparer le bâtiment que j'ai détruits avec mon fluides ultime et aussi comment je dois les battre!

Pendant ce temps là au cercle des fluides!

Pov' Simbaï

Brim Simbra: Dame Simbaï, allez vous bien?

Simbaï: Oui mais, j'ai l'impression qu'il se passe quelque chose sur Akillian!

Brim Simbra: Bien c'est exacte, il se passe bien quelque chose sur Akillian avec l'élue des fluides, il y a un ajout de 13 Melody!

Simbaï: Devrions nous l'aider?

Brim Simbra: Bien sure et je m'en chargerais personnellement!

Pourquoi lui? Je voudrais bien aider ma fille pour ses fluides et pour ses pouvoirs qui pourraient se trouver entre de mauvaises mains si on les lui vole, je voudrais tellement la protéger! Mais je sais qu'elle peut y arriver seule et avec l'aide de ses amis!

De retour sur Akillian

Pov' Melody

Je n'aime pas cette tournure des évènements, mes 13 mois font la zizanie partout et deux d'entre elles me suivent partout! AIDEZ MOI!

D'Jok: 13 Melody en plus comme si on n'en avait pas assez avec une seule!

Priscillia: Ta gueule le roux!

D'Jok: T'y crois pas!

Priscillia: C'est MA phrase!

D'Jok: Oupsi va!

Melody: C'est MA phrase!

Oula, même mes potes son atteint par la zizanie des mes fluides déguisez en moi! Mon moi aux cheveux noir commence à énerver mes rouges et noirs enfin certains, j'ai tellement envie que se cauchemar s'arrête pour que je puisse aussi aller à l'anniversaire de Mathéo!


	14. Chapter 14

Pov' Melody

Hn, mes clones de fluides font de plus en plus la zizanie et je ne sais que faire et en plus Terence vient d'arriver! Terence, c'est un pote. Il a 16 ans et est le chef des Noir et Blanc, c'est un très bon chef de maison comme moi, mais j'aurais préférer qu'il soit dans les Noir et Rouge! Il me regarde comme si je venais de faire une bêtise ou comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme devant lui! Il nous fait l'accolade amicale que nous connaissons tous!

Terence: Je rêve ou il y a 14 Melody?

D'Jok: Tu ne rêves pas mon pote!

Terence: Ah! Donc mon pire cauchemar vient de se réaliser!

Melody: Donc je suis un cauchemar pour toi!

Terence: Toi non, mais en avoir 13 supplémentaires sa oui!

Terence vient de dire que son cauchemar vient de se réaliser et le mien aussi par la même occasion, car je ne pensais pas un jour me séparer de 13 fluides, et je veux les récupérer immédiatement sinon je pourrais les perdre à tous jamais et si je les perds, la galaxie les perdra elle aussi, et mon rôle est de garder les fluides en sécurité! Blue et Sinedd arrivent vers nous, mais qu'est-ce que Sinedd me veux!

Sinedd: Hey Melonaze tu ne serais pas récupérer tes saletés de clones!

Melody: Heu Sinedd, c'est ce que j'essaye de faire, mais je n'ai pas encore trouver le moyen de les absorber!

Blue: Melody pourquoi tu n'essayerais pas de les battres?

Melody: Oh Blue tu es géniale!

Terence: Ou bien tu les laisses se battre entre elle, et puis tu te bats contre celle qui reste!

Blue et Terence je vous le jure, ce sont tous les deux de grands génie pas encore diabolique heureusement et merde maintenant il y a Norata qui arrive avec deux moi à ses côtés AIE AIE AIE, il va comprendre que j'ai fait la sélection sans son autorisation et la mon père va me gueuler dessus!

Norata: Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici, pourquoi il y a plusieurs Melody?

Melody: Parce que j'ai provoquer une explosion de fluide mais...

Norata: Attends je vais deviner, tu as été aux testes avec Rocket sans mon autorisation!

Melody/Rocket: Oui et excuses nous!

Norata: Garder vos excuses pour vous! Maintenant Melody tu vas récupérer tes "toi" immédiatement!

Melody: Oui oncle Norata!

Je le hais mais je le hais, ne peux même pas faire ce que je veux, j'ai 15 ans peut-être mais je suis quand même assez grande pour pouvoir prendre seule mes décisions!

Pov' Aarch

Je n'y crois pas Melody et Rocket n'ont pas été demandé l'autorisation, j'aurais du m'en douter qu'ils feraient tous pour venir avec moi! Ils n'en peuvent plus de s'occuper des fleurs et je les comprends, lui et moi avions aussi été comme cela envers notre père mais il avait accepter par la suite, hn!

Aarch: Melody, comment as-tu pu faire cela?

Melody: Je ne te répondrais pas ok, moi ce que je veux c'est récupérer les fluides aux quels j'ai été séparé après l'explosion!

Aarch: ...Ok...

Pov' Terence

Oh Pauvre Melody, lol, non mais c'est vrai elle ne peut presque rien faire de ses journées et de sa vie. Pour une fois qu'elle fait quelque chose de bien pour elle, Norata la rattrape, bon Blue et moi commençons à partir à la recherche de toutes les fausses Melody qui sont sur Akillian et cela est très dure, nous savons au moins à quoi elles ressemblent toutes, puisque se sont des Melody!

Blue: Terence?

Terence: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Blue?

Blue: Tu crois qu'en les cherchant comme cela que nous allons réussir à les rassembler dans notre amie!

Terence: Ouais, je le pense bien même!

Blue: Ah d'accord!

Pov' Melody

Je me sépare de la bande et pars seule de mon côté pour retrouver mes clones de fluides, je n'y arriverais pas seule mais si j'ai la volonté je pourrais le faire et facilement même! Je ne suis pas Melody Young pour rien, j'ai une volonté d'acier quand je le veux mais quand même! Hn mais qui est cet homme devant moi dans sa bulle, il me dit quelque chose mais quoi? Je crois l'avoir déjà vu quelque par mais où étais ce encore?

Brim Simbra: Melody comme tu as grandit depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vue!

Melody: Mais qui êtes-vous?

Brim Simbra: Je suis Brim Simbra, le grand maître des fluides! Celui qui contrôle l'équilibre des fluides!

Melody: Ah mais que faites-vous sur Akillian?

Brim Simbra: Je suis ici pour t'aider à reconquérir 13 de tes fluides!

Melody: Merci mais comment je dois faire!

Brim Simbra: Tu connais déjà deux des réponses de cette question!

Melody: Je dois détruire les clones pour récupérer les fluides!

Brim Simbra: Oui, mais tu dois les détruire sans aucun fluides au risque d'augmenter leurs puissances!

Melody: D'accord Merci!

Le maître des fluides partit me laissant seule avec les réponses de ma question! Donc je dois attendre qu'il ne reste plus qu'une Melody pour que je puisse la détruire et ensuite je retournerais chez Norata! Je pars vers Priscillia qui m'attends enfin et elle me regarde...

Priscillia: Alors Melody?

Melody: Je vais attendre qu'il ne reste plus qu'une seule Melody, donc je ne vais rien faire!

Priscillia: Ouais, mais ou est Terence?

Melody: Il est parti avec Blue pour tout organisez pour mes fluides...

D'Jok: Mais ce n'est pas trop dangeureux.

Melody: Je n'en sais rien!

Aarch: ...

Cela fait plus de deux heures que mes clones ont disparut de ma vue et Terence et Blue arrivent devant moi! Avec une seule Melody, la Melody qui possède des cheveux bleux et ici tout avait changer ses yeux bleux étaient noir, et tous ces vêtements bleu étaient devenus la couleurs des autres Melody, je peux donc m'en prendre à la dernière rescapé Melody! Grâce à Terence et Blue je peux enfin me battre contre moi! Norata est vraiment pas content de ce qu'il s'est passer! Hn la fin des Melody est proche!

Terence: Et Melody c'était dure de les convaincres de se battre!

Melody: Oui je sais...

Blue: Boussie les!

Priscillia: Casse lui la gueule!

Pov' Terence

Enfin le moment de vérité, Melody va se battre contre elle, j'espère qu'elle va la récuperer et qu'elle ne va pas les faire dispaitres pour toujours, nous avons le droit de garder nos fluide et nous ne devons pas perdre ses fluides surtout le smog, en plus je ne leurs ai pas dit que j'ai rejoind les Shadows, sinon pouf plus d'amitié...Cela fait plus de deux heure que Melody se bat contre elle même, et la Melody de fluides est en très mauvais état et notre Melody aussi, toute la bande encourage bien sur la Melody Originale, et Melody la détruit et les fluides s'envolent vers elle, c'est trop cool...On a gagner, on garde tous nos fluides et le souffle est sauvé pour elle et Tia!

Terence: Félicitation Melody!

Melody: Merci ^^

Priscillia: YAHOO TU AS DETRUIT TES MELODY DE FLUIDES!

Melody: Je sais ^_^


	15. Chapter 15

Pov' Melody

Cela fait à peine 10 minutes que j'ai détruit la survivante des 13 Melody que Norata et mon père nous regardent méchamment, l'un c'est pour et parce que nous ne lui avons pas demander la permission et mon père c'est parce que nous avons menti, mais d'un côté c'est de ma faute car je veux faire partie d'une équipe avec tous mes potes et que Norata et grand père ne veulent pas et c'est aussi de ma faute car j'ai embarqué Rocket dans l'histoire mais c'est vrai que Rocket voulait aussi faire ces sélections et en plus je connais mon cousin comme ma poche de pantalon! Norata se rapproche de nous d'un pas non galant et nous regarde comme si nous étions les Dalton

Norata: Comment avez vous oser faire ces testes sans avoir mon autorisation et celle de votre grand père?

Rocket: Papa, on voulait essayer même si on savait que d'un côté nous ne serions pas pris!

Melody: C'est vrai! On voulait les faire et les faire aussi pour faire plaisir aux copains!

Norata: Oui, mais vous auriez quand même pu me demander mon avis...

Melody: Je sais!

Aarch: C'est aussi de ma faute, j'aurais du leurs demander si tu étais au courant!

Norata: Ouais mais à cause de cela ils sont peut-être qualifié!

Et merde, maintenant Norata en à après mon pauvre père, c'est vrai quoi, il aurait pu voir si on avait la permission de Norata, mais de toute façon avec l'explosion que j'ai provoquer, je ne suis pas dans l'équipe donc j'en ai presque plus rien à faire de ce qui va suivre car je suis déjà sure que Tia, elle a été sélectionner pour le souffle qu'elle à en elle et qu'elle à montrer aux sélections.

Aarch: Melody et Rocket ne sont pas prit dans l'équipe!

Melody: Je le savais!

Aarch: Tu n'es pas déçue?

Melody: je m'en fiche, de toute façon même si j'aurais été prise, grand père aurait tous fait pour que je reste sur Akillian donc sa ne sert à rien que je sois oui ou non dans une équipe de foot!

Norata: Exactement, bon maintenant rentrons et on en parlera à grand père!

Rocket: Oh non!

Terence: Pauvres enfants

Priscillia: Tu m'étonnes, ils ne peuvent jamais faire ce qu'ils veulent

Alexy: Ouais mais après Jack va les trucider!

Terence: Tu parles, Rocket lui est sauvé par son père mais Melody elle elle va souffrir!

Priscillia: Peut-être ou peut-être pas sa dépend des jours!

D'Jok: De toute façon elle s'en remet toujours!

Priscillia/Alexy/Terence: Ta gueule le roux!

Pov' D'Jok

Pourquoi tant d'acharnement contre moi, je sais que je suis roux mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me rabaisser sur ma couleur de cheveux! Même mon jumeau s'y met aussi, je voudrais tellement être à la place de Melody et de Rocket, eux au moins on ne se fout pas de la gueule de cheveux à chaque fois qu'ils disent et font une connerie, INJUSTICE

Pov' Melody

Oh non, on vient d'arriver chez grand père, il n'a pas l'air très content avec ce que lui dit Norata! Il n'est même pas très très content du tout que se soit sur Rocket que sur moi! Pourquoi grand père est comme Norata? Pourquoi ne veulent-ils pas que nous réalisions nos rêves comme Norata et mon père

Jack: Melody, Rocket vous me décevez beaucoup!

Rocket: Excuses nous grand père mais on voulait essayer juste une seule fois!

Melody: C'est vrai et de toute façon nous ne sommes pas qualifié et surtout moi, car j'ai provoqué une explosion avec mes fluides!

Jack: Bien tu comprends maintenant pourquoi le foot est dangereux pour toi!

Le foot dangereux pour moi? Mais il délire ou quoi? Le foot est un sport et un sport n'est pas une zone de meurtre, quand même ils devraient quand même tous deux réfléchir! Au foot on c'est se blesser et pas se tuer, car j'ai déjà vu plein de match et je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un mourir en plein match! mais j'en ai vu beaucoup se blesser!

Melody: Le foot dangereux, tu rigoles!

Norata: Il ne rigoles pas, à cause du foot, j'ai perdu ma jambe gauche!

Rocket: Ce n'est pas le foot qui t'as fait perdre ta jambe gauche, mais la grande glaciation!

Melody: C'est vrai mon oncle, et pourquoi vous vous aviez pu réaliser votre rêve et pas nous, hein pourquoi?

Jack: Je ne veux pas que vous fassiez les mêmes erreurs que nous en vous inscrivants dans une équipe!

Melody: Même dans celle de mon père?

Jack: Quoi Aarch est de retour?

Rocket: Ouais oncle Aarch est de retour et il est entrain de se créer une équipe pour Akillian et c'est pour Melody qu'on a essayer de faire ces testes...

Jack: Depuis combien de temps Aarch est-il de retour?

Melody: Depuis hier, grand père!

Jack: Et pourquoi je suis toujours le dernier au courant?

Hn, c'est vrai grand père est le dernier au courant que papa est de retour, mais c'est un peu normal aussi, var je n'ai pas envie qu'ils se disputent tous les deux comme à l'époque, car papa ne s'entendait pas très bien avec grand père! Surtout depuis ma naissance, et c'est pour cela que je n'ai rien dit car je crois qu'ils vont se disputer comme moi avec papa hier quand il est arriver!

Norata: Oublions le retour de mon crétin de frère et passons à la sanction!

Jack: Affirmatif! Bon Norata, tu te charges de ton fils et je vais m'occuper de Melody!

Norata: Pas de problème papa!

Oh non je n'aime pas quand grand père veux me prendre seule! Il prend un ballon de foot mais pourquoi? Que va-t-il me faire?

Melody: Ou allons nous grand père?

Jack: Au stade bien sur, je vais te montrer quelque chose de très important...

Melody: Je n'aime pas quand tu dis cela grand père!

Jack: Je le sais Melody, mais je suis désolé! Faut que je te montre les inconvénients du football!

Melody: OH NON

Non il ne peux pas faire cela c'est comme une troisième engueulade de la journée! Moi la seule chose que je voulais c'est de jouer pour l'équipe de mon père et de l'aider à réaliser un des ses rêves; de gagner la galactik football cup! Pour une fois que je peux montrer qui je suis et que je tiens mes talents de ma famille,, et de suivre leurs traces, les traces de mon père de ma mère et de mon oncle! Voilà que nous arrivons au stade et grand père dépose la balle au centre du terrain, Terence, Greatchen et Priscillia sont assis dans les gradins pour nous regarder!

Terence: Allez Mr Young!

Greatchen: Aller Melody!

Priscillia: Terence, pourquoi tu encourages Mr Young?

Terence: C'est un pro comparé à Melody!

Priscillia: Elle peut le battre!

Vive les encouragements mais cela ne servira à rien car Terence à raison, mon grand père est un pro comparer à moi, moi je n'ai qu'un titre, celui de l'élue des fluides et je n'ai rien d'autre appart si on me laisse jouer dans une grande équipe où je pourrais enfin me lâcher au lieu de me détruire de l'intérieur en m'énervant comme un rien! Grand père commença à courir avec le ballon et le...souffle, comment il a fait pour le garder? Mais bon je le tacle quand même, enfin j'ai essayer puisqu'il m'a envoyer dans le décors et sa fait mal!

Jack: Melody veux-tu toujours faire du foot?

Melody: Ouais (*me relève*)

Jack: Ah et bien continuons!

?: ARRETEZ


	16. Chapter 16

Pov' Melody

Qui vient de crier Arrêtez? Je voudrais bien le savoir, je lève les yeux et vois marraine se mettre dans les gradins, elle n'aime pas quand nous sommes au stade grand père et moi! En faite elle n'aime pas du tout grand père, car il est méchant, horrible, presque sans coeur depuis qu'oncle Norata a perdu sa jambe, il fait subir sa colère sur tout les gens qu'il connait sauf sur grand mère et Norata! Marraine le regarde méchamment et Lulu est avec elle!

Jack: Adim que fais-tu ici?

Adim: Je pourrais te demander la même chose Jack?

Jack: Moi je suis ici pour apprendre le foot à Melody!

Adim: J'ai du mal à te croire Jack! Si tu apprendrais à Melody a jouer au foot, elle ne serait pas dans le décor!

Jack: Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas encore bien appris à capter un ballon!

Hn, je le déteste quand ils se disputent ses deux là, je sais que marraine veut que je suive les traces de mes parents, car elle sait que j'ai un de ses talents...Je me relève et me dirige vers grand père pour pouvoir prendre cette maudite balle, mais je dois lui montrer mes capacités, mais dire qu'avant grand père voulait bien car il m'avait appris l'une des ses meilleures techniques le Tiranik10, mais depuis que Norata l'as vu m'apprendre les règles du foot là, le comportement de grand père à changer je ne le reconnaissais plus et maintenant encore...

Jack: Tu t'es relevée Melody, c'est très bien!

Melody: Ne te fous pas de moi grand père!

Priscillia: Aller Melody!

Jack: Les encouragements de tes amis ne serviront à rien! Tu vas te faire avoir petite puce!

Melody: Hn...

Terence: Allez Mr Young!

Greatchen: Allez Melody!

Je commence à prendre le ballon des pieds de grand père, je n'en peux plus qu'il ne veuille pas que je fasse mon rêve de jouer au football! Grand père a enfin repris son contrôle et se dirige vers moi avec le souffle, ha heureusement que j'arrive à me téléporter avec le smog...Hey hey, on va gagner, si je dis on c'est que je me bats pour mon rêve et celui de Rocket, on a une destinée et nous ne voulons pas la changer, je veux jouer...

Melody: AIE

J'ai été ré envoyer dans le décor devant les potes et marraine, mais qu'est ce que je peux faire, grand père est trop puissant pour moi, Terence à raison, mais je me relève quand même et je sais déjà la question que grand père va me poser...

Jack: Alors tu veux toujours faire du foot?

Melody: Oui, il faudra plus que cela pour me faire changer d'avis...

Jack: Je te crois Melody! Tu changeras d'avis comme Rocket changera d'avis!

Priscillia: Melody!

Greatchen: Allez tu peux y arriver Melody, tu es la meilleure, tu peux gagner...

Priscillia: EXACTEMENTS

Terence: -_-"""

Grand père prend le ballon et se dirige droit vers moi toujours avec le souffle, il va encore m'envoyer dans le décor, je n'en peux plus d'un côté, mais si je veux sauver nos rêves je dois allez jusqu'au bout...jusqu'au bout comme Grand père, Norata et papa ont été...

Pov' Jack

Pourquoi elle veux continuée? Elle sait très bien qu'elle n'y arrivera pas, elle n'a pas la volonté de le faire et je la connais comme si c'était ma fille à moi, et pas celle de mon crétin de fils qui l'a abandonné pendant 13 ans jour pour jour...Je me dirige vers elle, mais elle me tacle, très jolie mais elle n'est pas très pro... Pour finir je la tacle fort et elle se retrouve dans le décor...HAHAHAHA, je le savais elle est comme Rose, elle ne sait rien faire...Et encore pire elle ressemble à son père!

Adim: Allez Melody relèves toi!

Melody: ...

Jack: Tu es comme ton père...idiote et naïve!

Pov' Melody

Il a raison, je suis comme mon père, une lâche idiote et naïve voulant aider les autres... Je n'y arriverais pas, je vais briser nos rêves et c'est horrible!

Pov' Adim

Oh non Melody est entrain de tomber dans le piège tendu par Jack...Il ne la laissera pas tranquille tant qu'elle n'abandonnera pas le foot!Allez!

Adim: MELODY RELEVES TOI!

Greatchen: Aller Melody!

Melody: Je n'en peux plus! Je n'y arriverais pas...

Priscillia: Debout Melody!

Adim: On a confiance en toi!

C'est bien ce que je pensais elle tombe de plus en plus dans le piège tendu par Jack...Elle n'en peut plus...Et moi aussi je n'en peux plus de la voir souffrir! Mais je n'ose plus intervenir...Je crois que je vais envoyer un message à Aarch!

De: Adim

A: Aarch

Message: Aarch viens vite, c'est très important!

De: Aarch

A: Adim

Message: Bien mais tu es ou?

De: Adim

A: Aarch

Message: Je suis au stade!

Voilà c'est envoyé, Melody c'est enfin relevée...et se dirige vers droit vers son grand père en marchant doucement elle abandonne? Non elle ne peut pas faire cela, non elle ne peut pas! Je le lui interdit, je le lui interdit formellement!

Adim: Melody, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Melody: Quelque chose...et ne t'en fais pas marraine ne t'en fais pas!

Adim: Melody?...

Elle prend le ballon par surprise et...

Pov' Melody

je commence à partir loin de grand père et me dirige droit vers ses goals mais grand père est trop rapide car il utilise le souffle, hn je voudrais tellement qu'il ne l'ai pas récupérer comme moi...Hn je suis devant son goal et j'essaye de tirer, mais grand père a pris le ballon je ne suis pas doué du tout, je ne suis rien mais rien, je trahis Rocket, il me fait confiance et mes amis aussi...et c'est en moi que je dois faire confiance, je dois me reprendre...Et reprendre tout espoir à la compétition privée...je me téléporte devant grand père avec la vague Ionique, je n'ai presque plus d'énergie! Grand père contrôle parfaitement son énergie et le souffle alors que moi non! Je me demande même comment je fais pour tenir encore debout et pour vouloir continuer, je crois que je vais faire une grosse connerie mais si c'est pour aider mon cousin pour le foot et bien je le fait jusqu'au bout! Je réussis à le tacler enfin, mais je ne sais pas si je vais encore tenir longtemps puisqu'il me court après, il me court après pour pouvoir me tacler, il est devant mi et il va y arriver et merde, je suis inutile pour Rocket maintenant!

Jack: Tu n'y arriveras point Melody...

Melody: Je t'emmerde grand père, j'arriverais au bout de nos rêves à Rocket et moi!

Jack: Oui je te crois Melody!

Oh mon dieu, il a encore raison, je n'y arriverais pas, je suis une ratée comme je sais qu'il le pense, je voudrais tellement qu'il me retire du sac où je me trouve avec mon père car je ne suis pas vraiment comme mon père mais une chose est sure...j'y arriverais!

Adim: Enfin je te retrouve Melody!

Melody: Merci marraine ^^

Greatchen: Allez Melody!

Priscillia: Allez Bestouille!

Enfin les encouragements me remontent le moral, je dribble grand père et l'évite de justesse, et je me dirige enfin librement vers les buts et je saute dans les airs avec l'un de mes fluides et la grand père n'arrive pas à m'avoir car je saute trop haut pour lui mais...non je suis dans les airs mais je n'arrive plus à ressentir mes fluides et je tombe dans le vide

Priscillia: NON MELODY!

Je tombe dans le vide et grand père ne réagit pas et c'est normal de son côté , mais je rêve où j'ai été attraper...je ne me suis pas écraser au sol!

?: Maintenant tu vas arrêter papa!

Jack: Mais bien sur Aarch!

Melody: Papa...

Aarch: Comment oses-tu faire cela à ma fille!

Jack: Hn, je ne veux pas qu'elle devienne comme toi!

Aarch: Hn tu n'as pas tellement changer depuis mon départ...

Jack: Oh tu as deviné juste...

Aarch: ...

Pov' Aarch

Comment ose-t-il faire cela à Melody, elle est très affaiblit, à cause de l'explosion de se matin, les Melody de cet après-midi et maintenant un match...Je commence à partir avec Melody dans mes bras et...

Jack: Toujours le même à ce que je vois!

Aarch: Je ne changerais pas tant que Melody sera là! Et moi je ferais tout pour qu'elle fasse ses rêves!

Jack: Ouais! Occupes tooi bien d'elle!

Sa il peut en être sur que je vais bien prendre soin de Melody! Je la sers contre moi et rentre à la maison, et la dépose sur le canapé et lui dépose une couverture sur le dos!

Melody: Papa?

Aarch: Oui Melody?

Melody: Merci de m'avoir rattraper et arrêter le match...

Aarch: De rien et je n'allais pas te laisser mourir en tombant dans le vide...Aller reposes toi maintenant!

Melody: Mais pour oncle Norata?

Aarch: Ne t'en fais pas...Adim le met au courant

Melody: D'accord...

C'est une drôle de journée qui s'achève et Melody s'endort et je crois que je vais faire pareil!


	17. Chapter 17

Le lendemain

Pov' Micro-Ice

ENFIN, aujourd'hui nous allons savoir qui est sélectionné car à cause de l'explosion que Melody à provoquer, son père et Clamp n'ont pas pu désigner les 11 joueurs de son équipe! On doit tous se rendre au stade, au le plus grand match de la famille Young c'était déroulé hier, ben ouais Melody contre Jack était le meilleur Match que j'ai connu de toute mon existence! Je quitte la maison et me dirige vers la maison de Rocket, ouais car je voudrais que Melody vienne avec moi!

Micro-Ice: Bonjour Mr Young!

Norata: Bonjour Micro-Ice!

Micro-Ice: Mr Young, est-ce que Melody pourrait venir avec moi?

Norata: Elle n'est pas encore rentré...

Micro-Ice: Ah...Et vous savez ou elle se trouve?

Norata: Ouais chez son père, depuis hier soir!

Micro-Ice: Ok Merci Mr Young!

Melody est chez son père! Ouah, je quitte le fleuriste et me dirige vers je ne sais où, ben ouais car je ne sais pas ou Aarch habite, mais oui, c'est vrai, je vais demander à Benoit, mais il va nous piquer sa crise car Melody n'est pas venue hier à l'anniversaire de Mathéo, mais bon moi je m'en fiche, moi je veux voir si je suis pris ou pas dans l'équipe! J'arrive enfin chez Benoit alias le carbone 14 préférer de Melody!

TOK TOK TOK

Benoit: (*ouvre la porte*) Ah Micro-Ice, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Micro-Ice: Je voudrais savoir où habite Aarch?

Benoit: Ah et pourquoi?

Micro-Ice: Car Melody est là-bas...

Benoit: En plus tu sais elle a oublier l'anniversaire de son filleul

Micro-Ice: C'est un peu normal, il y avait les sélections hier...

Benoit: Donc la je comprends, mais elle viendra aujourd'hui!

Micro-Ice: Oui sur sans problème...

Benoit: Et ben Aarch habite, juste la grosse baraque en face de chez toi!

Micro-Ice: Oo ok merci Benoit, a bientôt!

QUOI MELODY VA HABITER EN FACE DE CHEZ MOI SI NORATA LA LAISSE HABITER CHEZ SON PERE, cool! Donc je commence à courir vers chez Aarch, c'est quand même de la trotte, enfin j'y arrive après 5 bonne minute de course! C'est vrai que c'est une grosse baraque, j'imagine trop Melody habiter là, elle sera ma voisine ^^ et ma soeur de coeur en complément xD! Je sonne à la porte...Et la personne ouvre la porte!

Micro-Ice: Salut Melody :D

Melody: Tiens salut Micro-Ice...

Micro-Ice: On est bientôt voisin!

Melody: Ouais j'avais remarquer, ça va?

Micro-Ice: Ouais, je suis la pour te demander, si tu ne voudrais pas venir avec moi, pour savoir si je suis sélectionné ou pas dans l'équipe de ton père!

Melody: Ouais je veux bien! En plus c'est dans 5 minutes...

Micro-Ice: Ouais justement...On cours?

Melody: Ouais...

Nous commençons à courir pour ne pas arriver en retard au stade, bah quoi, car ce n'est pas mon genre ni celui de Melody d'arriver en retard! Nous arrivons...LES PREMIERS AU STADE suivit de près par D'Jok, Alexy et Priscillia $)...ENSUITE Tia arrive accompagner de Mei, suivit de Thran et de notre Dormeur préférer Ahito soutenu par notre gothique préférer que je prénomme Greatchen! Et enfin avant que tous les autres arrivent, Tasha et Kenza arrivent suivit de peu par Sinedd et sa petite amie prénommée Blue! Et enfin la tous les autres qui ne savent pas jouer au foot arrive, même si Terence c'est joué!MAIS LUI IL N A PAS FAIT LES SELECTIONS!

Pov' Aarch

Tous les concurrents d'hier sont là sauf Rocket, je le comprends d'un côté, mais heureusement que j'ai trouver un autre bon joueur, une fille en plus dans l'équipe ne fera pas de tord à certaine personne!

Aarch: Bon, déjà bienvenu à tous, je suis toujours désolé de ce qu'il c'est passé hier et que certaine personnes n'ont pas pu passer l'épreuve de sélections, mais de ceux qui avait passer le test, j'ai choisit les 11 meilleurs comme je vous l'avais dit hier! Bon nous allons commencer...Les sélectionnés sont...Ahito!

Ahito: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz OUAIS Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!

Aarch: Thran!

Thran: Yes!

Aarch: Micro-Ice!

Melody: Bien jouer Mice!

Micro-Ice: Trop Cool !

Aarch: Tia!

Tia: YES!

Aarch: Alexy!

Alexy: Yahoo!

Priscillia: Ouais bravo!

Aarch: Mei!

Mei: Cool!

Aarch: Tasha!

Tasha: Oo

Aarch: D'Jok!

D'Jok: Cool je suis avec mon frère!

Aarch: Ludivine!

Ludivine: ouah!

Aarch: Blue et Sinedd!

Les deux: Yahoo!

J'ai enfin dit les personnes que j'allais prendre dans mon équipe, ils sont tous très content, Melody les félicites et se fait prendre dans les bras de ses meilleurs potes! Je suis content que ses amis sont la pour elle! Même si elle n'est pas dans les sélectionnés! Mais je sais qu'un jour elle et Rocket seront dans mon équipe!

Terence: Félicitation les gars

Micro-Ice: Merci!


	18. Chapter 18

Pov' Terence

Mes potes ont l'air très content surtout Blue, elle est avec son chéri dans l'équipe, je suis content pour eux, appart que je me demande pourquoi Melody n'est pas prise dans l'équipe alors que je sais qu'elle a fait les sélections, et en plus elle est plus doué que D'Jok donc comment cela ce fait...Mais oui l'explosion d'hier! Elle a pas de bol Melody, mais bon, elle est contente pour les autres...

Terence: Ca va Melody?

Melody: Oui ne t'en fais pas Terence!

Terence: Ne me mens pas Melody, ça ne va pas!

Melody: C'est vrai, je suis déchue car je ne pourrais pas être avec les potes à la cup si l'équipe est sélectionnée car avec mon grand père!

Terence: C'est vrai! Ton grand père est un homme dure!

Melody: Pire c'est un démon!

Terence: xD tu n'as pas tord!

Blue: Non Melody ton grand père c'est pas un démon, c'est le diable en personne!

Tia: C'est vrai!

En un seul coup on arrive à remonter le moral de Miss Young, on a toujours l'impression à première vue que Melody est méchante mais quand on la connais bien depuis des années, on sait à quel point elle a une vie compliquer et triste, mais bon nous savons quoi faire maintenant, Blue n'est pas vraiment proche de Melody, mais c'est la deuxième personne qui la connais le mieux après Rocket et Micro-Ice! Moi je crois que je ne la connais pas vraiment bien, même Kevin qui ne la connait pas depuis longtemps la connais mieux que moi! En parlant du loup il était la pour voir s'il était sélectionné ou pas!

Pov' Melody

Je les adore, ils ont encore réussit à me monter le moral ^^, ah Kevin arrive félicité l'équipe de mon père, mais il est dessus, je le comprends il n'as pas été pris dans l'équipe alors qu'il joue bien aussi, mais c'est mon père qui a décider son équipe, mais j'étais quand même contente de sa prestation d'hier!

Melody: Salut Kevin

Kevin: Lut Melody!

Melody: Sa ne va pas Kevin?

Kevin: Je ne suis pas sélectionné!

Priscillia: Oh ce n'est pas grave Kevin, tu auras une seconde chance!

Kevin: Ouais c'est sa c'est quand la prochaine sélection?

Melody: Kevin à raison...

Blue: Pour une fois qu'il a raison le Kevin...pour une fois!

Terence: Blue quand même!

Oh c'est deux là, je me demande s'ils ne seraient pas frère d'esprit, hahaha, c'est vrai, mon père s'approche de nous et je ne sais pas pourquoi, et je ne veux pas le savoir de toute façon, je ne suis pas dans son équipe, je suis dans l'équipe de fleuriste de la famille, des FLEURISTES j'en ai MARRE, mais bon j'y suis obliger! Car je n'ai pas ma place dans le football, tout comme Rocket, je me suis battue pour rien, comme d'habitude!

Hn ce n'est pas pour cela que je dois baissez les bras, je peux regarder mes potes et les encourager!

Aarch: Bon les jeunes, entrainement!

Micro-Ice: Déja!

Aarch: Oui déjà, bon dans l'holo-trainer!

L'équipe: Oui Monsieur!

Melody: Bon bonne chance les gars!

Je partis avec Terence, Kevin, Greatchen, Priscilliia, et on se sépare, je rentre chez Norata et les autres rentrent chez eux, dés que je pousse la porte, Norata me regarde, il sait très bien que je me sens triste à cause de ma non sélection, mais il ne s'en veut pas, je le sais, rien qu'en voyant son regard, grand père est aussi à la maison, lui je n'ose plus le regarder!

Jack: Bonjour Melody, ça va?

Melody: Hn, désolé mais je ne vais pas répondre à ta question!

Norata: Melody, comme je vois ton regard, tes amis ont été sélectionnés

Melody: BRAVO, TU AS TOUT COMPRIS

Je pars en claquant la porte du palier, je monte dans ma chambre, AH IL M ENERVE, il a tout compris mais tous compris, je m'installe sur mon lit et regarde le plafond, je vais m'ennuyer, et c'est déjà le cas...Je ne sais pas quoi faire...j'espère que les autres s'amusent! Et j'ai encore oublié Mathéo, j'irais tantôt quand Micro-Ice aura fini

Pendant ce temps

Pov' Micro-Ice

J'aurais pas du faire cette sélection, c'est trop compliquer, il nous fait courir avec un ballon sur un tapis roulant à vitesse maximum, je veux être à la place de Melody, elle au moins elle doit s'amuser elle au moins.

D'Jok: Allez Micro faut tenir le coup!

Micro-Ice: C'est trop rapide!

Blue: Cours au lieu de parler!

HORRIBLE SORTEZ MOI DE LA!

Pendant ce temps!

Pov' Terence

Qu'est-ce que je m'ennuie, l'entrainement avec les Shadows commence demain, je sais pas quoi faire, si j'appelle Melody, elle va dire non car elle doit surement aider Norata, ou elle joue au parc avec son filleul, hn je ne vais pas embêter Kevin, car il va encore péter un câble car je le dérange quand il mange du gâteau, je ne vais pas appeler Greatchen car j'ai pas envie...Et Priscillia non plus!

Pov' Priscillia

Qu'est-ce que sa m'énerve que je ne sache pas ennuyer mes cousins, et c'est sa qui m'ennuie car eux s'entraînent maintenant ils vont échapper à mes attaques, hn je vais pas embêter Maya, je vais les attendre!

Pendant ce temps!

Pov' D'Jok

TROP COOL CET ENTRAINEMENT CAR JE N AI NI PRIS ET NI MELODY DANS LES PATTES YAHOO ^^ VIVE LES ENTRAINEMENT YAHOO VIVE LE COACH VIVE L EQUIPE HAHAHAHA


	19. Chapter 19

Quelques heures plus tard!

Pov' Micro-Ice

Enfin l'entrainement prends fin, je suis crevé, j'ai hâte de retrouver ma meilleure amie et aussi le reste de la bande, j'ai envie de me reposer! Mais une chose est sure c'est que quand je sors d'ici, je pars vite manger une pizza chez Lens, avec Terence, Melody, Greatchen et Priscillia et peut-être Kevin s'il veut bien et en échange je lui achèterais trois gâteaux pour son anniversaire! On sort tous de l'holo-trainer et partons pour la salle de débriefing, mais pourquoi?

Aarch: Bon l'équipe, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncez, nous jouons un match amical ce soir contre les tigres rouges!

Micro-Ice: Déjà un match?

Aarch: Oui Micro-Ice, se match fera choisir à la ligue sa décision pour savoir si oui ou non nous serons officiellement une équipe!

Alexy: Cool, mais nous n'avons pas de capitaine monsieur!

Aarch: Je sais, ce match pourra aussi me dire lequel d'entre vous à l'étoffe d'un capitaine!

Micro-Ice: Bah vous irez bien loin pour vous trouvez un bon capitaine!

Alexy: Micro-Ice tais toi!

Bah quoi, c'est vrai, il doit allez loin pour se trouver un bon capitaine, vu qu'ils les a zapper, Rocket et Melody sont des capitaines de sang, ils ont cela dans la génétique, c'est vrai, le grand père, Aarch c'est dans la génétique Young... Bon si je le dis à Melody, elle voudra jouer, c'est vrai! Je vais lui dire, et je vais aussi lui dire ce que j'ai dans la tête, hey hey, car je ne vais pas faire de cadeau à tout le monde!

Aarch: Bon, vous pouvez disposez, vous avez 4 heures avant de revenir ici?

Tous: Bien Monsieur! (*s'en vont*)

Aarch: Micro-Ice?

Micro-Ice: Oui Monsieur!

Aarch: Pourquoi m'as-tu dit que j'irais bien loin pour me trouver un bon capitaine!

Micro-Ice: Bah on vous les a interdit!

Aarch: Tu vas me dire, que Melody et Rocket sont de bon capitaine!

Micro-Ice: Bah oui Monsieur, se sont eux les capitaines de l'équipe de l'école!

Aarch: Et ben alors interdiction de leurs dire que nous jouons un match ce soir!

Micro-Ice: Bien Mr!

Aarch: Je te fais confiance...

Bah je m'en fous de son interdictions, je vais le dire à Melody un point c'est tout, hey faut pas exagérer non plus je ne vais pas la laisser regarder le match à la télé! C'est ma meilleure amie et je ne vais pas lui cacher la vérité elle me fait confiance, et son père aussi, mais Melody j'ai sa confiance depuis plusieurs années donc je ne vais pas lui mentir à elle! Je sortis de la faculty et je rejoignis les autres qui étaient déjà avec Melody et Mathéo était avec eux!

Micro-Ice: Melody, je peux te parler, deux minutes!

Melody: Mais bien sur Micro-ice, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Micro-Ice: Eh bien ce soir, on joue déjà un match contre les Tigres Rouges!

Melody: QUOI? ET VOUS ALLIEZ ENCORE ME CACHER CELA!

D'Jok: Melody calmes toi s'il te plait!

Melody: Comment veux-tu que je me calme, vous jouez un match et moi, je vais devoir vous regarder jouer planter devant la télé, vous savez bien que je veux jouer au foot, vous faites mon rêve et celui de Rocket!

Micro-Ice: C'est pour cela que j'ai eu une idée! Je vais chercher une des tenues de match qui se trouve dans la boites et la je vais te la donner discrètement, tu l'enfileras et te cacheras dans les gradins, je vais tout faire pour être blesser juste pour le match là, et au moment où je monte dans les airs tu apparais sur le terrain!

Priscillia: L'idée de Micro-Ice est très bien, tu devrais l'accepter Melo!

Pov' Melody

C'est vrai que l'idée de Micro-Ice est bien mais comment je vais faire pour échapper à la surveillance de Norata et de Grand père, mais bien sure, je demande à grand mère de leurs dire que je suis partie avec Mathéo voir un match de foot, regardez un match, sa ils voudront bien mais s'ils me voient jouer le match, je vais mourir empailler! Mais bon je vais accepter!

Melody: C'est Bon j'accepte!

D'Jok: YES ON VA GAGNER!

Mei: Oui, avec Tia et Melody qui ont leurs fluides on aura facile à les battre!

Blue: Mais on est deux en remplacement, pourquoi on jouerais pas?

Micro-Ice: Je veux montrer à Aarch qu'il a zappé deux personnes, et en premier sa fille!

Blue: Peut-être...

Sinedd: Micro-naze à raison, Melonaze doit au moins jouer à match pour montrer sa vraie valeur!

Melody: Tu as raison Sinedd, je dois montrer toute ma vraie valeur!

Sinedd: Alors Micro-Ice, tu prendras quel numéro pour Melody?

Micro-Ice: Le 10 son chiffre porte bonheur!

Melody: Merci Micro-Ice! Mathéo sa te dis de voir un match toute à l'heure!

Mathéo: Voui!

Yes, je vais enfin jouer dans une équipe mais pour un match, je vais me limité à un match, un seul, pour ne pas avoir de problèmes avec grand père, et avec papa de toute façon et aussi, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire car grand père va regarder le match à la télé, mais bon je ne vais rien dire pour finir, je sens que je vais beaucoup m'amuser ce soir!

Terence: Melody, tu vas devoir utiliser le souffle!

Melody: Pas obliger Terence, n'oublies pas que j'ai tous les fluides et que je suis obliger de tous les utiliser dans une journée, et ce match sera le moment idéale de les utilisé!

Terence: C'est vrai, mais quand même, fait pas comme ton père il y 14 ans avoir un abus de smog!

Flash Bach

Fin de Flash Bach!

Melody: T'étais pas obligé de me rappeler cela!

Terence: Mais quoi c'est vrai?

Melody: Peut-être, mais quand même, je te signale que j'assistais au match quand il a eu cela!

Terence: Oh je ne savais pas, excuses moi!

Melody: Oh ce n'est pas grave!

Qu'est-ce qu'il me prends de lui parler comme cela, c'est vrai qu'il m'a dit un truc du passer mais c'est passer et je ne dois pas revenir la dessus! je m'en veux déjà de devoir jouer ce match mais si ils veulent que je joue tous et bien je vais m'y forcer!

4 heures plus tard...

Pov' Micro-Ice

Le moment tant attendu arrive enfin, nous allons jouer et gagner le match, pour que nous soyons enfin une équipe officiel, et enfin nous pourrons voir ce que nous avons vraiment dans le ventre, avec Tia et Melody à nos côté c'est gagner, le souffle est là et nous ne baisserons pas les bras, car nous avons la rage de vaincre!


	20. Chapter 20

Pov' Aarch

Les voilà enfin, ni une minutes de retard, hn, je vais enfin pouvoir leurs donner leurs numéros et leurs donner la stratégie à accomplir, j'espère qu'ils gagneront, j'ai confiance en en eux, ils ont le souffle en eux mais ne l'ont pas encore développer, ils vont y arriver, j'en suis sure et mes sélections n'ont pas le droit de se tromper!

Aarch: je vois que je peux vous faire confiances!

Tous: Oui monsieur!

Aarch: Bon je vais vous donnez vos numéros!

Micro-Ice: Cool!

Alexy: Micro-ice c'est pas cool, c'est Méga trop cool!

Blue: Oh les garçons!

Aarch: Bon Ahito tu auras le 1, Thran le 2, Micro-Ice le 3, Tia le 4, Alexy le 6, Mei le 7, Tasha le 8, D'Jok le 9, Sinedd le 11, Ludivine le 12 et Blue le 13!

Pov' Micro-Ice

J'attends que tous le monde prennent son numéro dans la caisse pour pouvoir prendre le mien et le maillot numéro 10 pour Melody, mais pour cela, il faut que le coach parte des vestiaires comme cela Melody peut sortir de sa cachette et peux enfin prendre le maillot et l'enfiler et ensuite partir dans les gradins!

Aarch: Dans 10 minutes vous devez être prêts!

Tous: Bien mr!

Aarch: Bien (*s'en va*)

Enfin il est parti, et la Melody arrive avec le smog, elle a du le voir sortir, elle va prêt de la boîte et prends la tenue number Teen, et le téléporte sur elle, ce qui fait que les vêtements qu'elle portait sont dans ses mains, j'adore cette fille, elle enfile sa longue veste et part vers les gradins après nous avoir souhaité bonne chance! Je crois que notre plan va fonctionné et que l'on va bousiller ses Tigres Rouges, ses sales gosses de riches, qui ne font que des fautes graves presque jamais sifflé! Juste après que Melody, Aarch arrive pour voir si tout va bien avec les maillots! Et il commence à nous expliquez toute la stratégie pour gagner contre les Tigres Rouges! Et on va gagner grâce à la connerie que je vais faire, et qui va faire que Melody va jouer sans que le coach ne s'en rende compte

Aarch: Bon l'équipe vous allez tous faire pour me gagner ce match et pour montrer votre valeur au public!

Tous: Oui Mr!

Aarch: Bon allez sur le terrain et gagner moi ce match!

Tous: Oui Mr!

Callie : Oh bienvenu à tous et à toutes pour ce match inédit, opposant les Tigres Rouges à leurs challenger l'équipe de Aarch! L'équipe de Aarch doit impérativement gagner s'ils veulent entrer officiellement dans la ligue et pour avoir une chance de participé à la mythique Galactik Football Cup! Les Tigres Rouges montent sur le terrain et est applaudit par la foule! Ah mais l'équipe de Aarch monte aussi sur le terrain avec autant d'applaudissement de la part du public! Le coup d'envoie va être donné dans quelques instant, le capitaine des Tigres Rouges se met en place et le numéro 4 de l'équipe de Aarch se met aussi en place! Et le coup d'envoie est lancée, et Tia, la joueuse de l'équipe de Aarch à le souffle d'Akillian! Elle intercepte le ballon et le lance à un de ses compagnons qui est Micro-Ice, et qui se fait malheureusement taclé par un joueur de l'équipe des Tigres Rouges! La faute est non sifflé! Pas de chance pour l'équipe d'Aarch!

Aarch: (*dans l'oreillette*) Ca va aller Micro-Ice?

Micro-Ice: Oui ne vous en faite pas monsieur, tout va bien!

Aarch: (*dans l'oreillette*) Bien Micro-Ice!

Callie: Et c'est repartie, Micro-Ice se relève avec une légère difficulté, mais repars vite à la recherche du ballon! Thran tacle le joueur des Tigres Rouge, et la passe à sa coéquipière Mei, qui la passe aussi vite à Alexy, le joueur numéro 6! Cela fait 5 minutes que les deux équipes se disputent mais aucune d'entre elles n'a encore marquer de but! C'est incroyable...Mais Tia prend le contrôle du ballon et se dirige droit vers les buts adverses quelle rapidité chez cette jeune joueuse! Elle tire avec le souffle et c'est BUT l'équipe d'Aarch marque son premier but de la saison! 1-0, l'équipe d' Aarch est sur la bonne voie pour gagner se match!

Yes, on a déjà un but pour nous et grâce à Tia, faut que je me blesse en deuxième mi-temps, comme cela le coach ne voit pas que Melody joue, et comme cela Melody pourra écouter les conseils d'Aarch sans qu'il ne la voit et qu'il sache qu'elle est la!

Callie: Toujours 1-0 pour l'équipe d'Aarch, et cela fait plus de 10 minutes que le match à débuté, l'équipe d'Aarch à l'air d'avoir la rage de vaincre et aussi veulent avoir une place définitive dans la ligue! Vont-ils savoir tenir le coup face à ses dangereux Tigres Rouges, je me le demandes? D'Jok reprends le contrôle du ballon après avoir taclé le capitaine des Tigres Rouges et la passe à Micro-Ice qui la passe à Tia...ET FAUTE sur Tia de la part des Tigres Rouges! Tia se relève elle n'est pas blesser, heureusement! Elle va tirer le pénalty, elle concentre le souffle, tire et BUT 2-0 pour l'équipe d'Aarch! Cette première mi-temps est incroyable et splendide pour l'équipe d'Aarch! Regarder cher Holospectateurs, l'équipe d'Aarch mène 2-0 en à peine quelques heure d'entrainement! Oh la fin de la première mi-temps viens d'être donné! Les deux équipes quittent le terrain!

Pov' Aarch

Ces gamins ils sont très doué, pour avoir marquer 2 buts en première mi-temps avec a peine 3 heures d'entrainement, je sens que quelqu'un est derrière tous cela, je sens que Melody est derrière tous cela! Derrière leurs talents et leurs tires cadrés, franchement je les adores ses gosses, très professionnels dans le jeu du ballon, et dans les tacles aussi OUAH

Aarch: Je suis très fier de vous pour cette première mi-temps!

L'équipe: Merci Mr!

Aarch: Alexy, tu seras remplacer par Tasha pour cette deuxième m-temps et toi D'Jok par Blue!

Alexy/D'Jok: Pas de problème Monsieur!

Blue: On est d'accord Monsieur!

Aarch: Une dernière chose, je veux plus de percussions en attaque!

Tous: Oui COACH!

Aarch: J'aime cette détermination chez vous!

Ils ont du punch enfin, je vois ce que je cherchais dans une équipe de leurs genre, l'esprit d'équipe et de détermination, la deuxième mi-temps de 45 minutes va recommencer, j'espère qu'aucuns d'entre eux ne se blessent au cours du match, je veux les avoir en entier pour célébrer notre victoire et notre entrée dans la ligue! Je veux les voir en formes de chez en formes! Ils remontent sur le terrain et sont déjà près pour le coup d'envoie,c'est la que tout va de nouveaux se jouer, je suis fier d'eux!

Callie: Le coup d'envoie est lancée et Micro-Ice prend le ballon, et se dirige déjà droit vers les buts, mais ce fait violemment taclés par la défense des Tigres Rouges! Micro-Ice n'arrive pas à se relevé et ai donc aider de Blue et de Tasha! Mais que se passe t'il le remplacent de Micro-Ice est entré sur le terrain avec le smog, son visage est caché mais pourquoi? Qui est ce joueur!

Sinedd: Je vais tirer le penalty!

Melody: Laisse moi faire Sinedd!

Sinedd: Pas de problème!

Callie: Le joueur inconnu positionne le ballon et se prépare à tirer, elle se met dans la position fétiche de J.Y (Jack Young) et tire, oh non le ballon touche le poteau mais la balle s'envole dans les airs, Le joueur numéro 10 se téléporte avec le souffle vers le ballon et retire mais touche de nouveau le poteau, le joueur descends avec le fluide de la fournaise et tire! Le ballon retouche le poteau gauche et ensuite le poteau droit... Mais c'est but!

Melody: Yeah et de 1 pour le TIranik-Teen!

Nork: Ce n'est pas n'importe quel but Callie, c'est le Tiranik-Teen, le but le plus irrattrapable de la galaxie!

Callie: C'est vrai Nork, comment un joueur débutant peut-il faire un tire d'une ampleur de J.Y, le tout premier joueur numéro 10 de l'histoire d'Akillian! Et aussi comment peut-il avoir 3 fluides alors que ceux qui change d'équipe oublie leurs fluide pour en apprendre un nouveau!

Nork: Tous simplement Callie car se joueur ou cette joueuse est L'Élue des Fluides!

Callie: L'Élue des fluides, comment Aarch se l'est-il procurer!

Nork: Nous ne savons pas Callie!

Callie: Le match reprend de plus belle, Blue prends le contrôle de la balle et la passe à l'Élue des fluides qui se fait tacler par le capitaine des Tigres Rouges mais l'Élue des fluides a toujours le ballon, ce joueur à fait exactement comme Aarch il y 15 ans! Mais quelle détermination chez l'Élue des fluides qui passe à Sinedd sans le moindre effort! Les minutes passent tellement vite qu'il ne reste plus que 10 secondes de jeu, et les Tigres Rouges se rapproche dangereusement vers Sinedd mais il la passe en dernière seconde a Blue qui la passe à l'Élue qui utilise L'Esprit d'Ibo et marque, 5-0 L'équipe d'Aarch à gagner le match! Et est officiellement une équipe de la ligue!

Yahoo, on a gagné, c'est la première équipe que je gère en tant que Coach, nous sommes partit sur la bonne voie, mais Melody pourquoi, elle a fait cela? Les voilà qui rentrent dans les vestiaires, Melody aussi et toujours avec sa capuche, elle fait comme si de rien n'était!

Aarch: Vous avez bien jouer, je suis fier de vous!

Tous sauf Melody: Merci Coach!

Aarch: Melody?

Melody: ...

Aarch: Qu'est-ce qu'il ta pris de prendre la place de Micro-Ice?

Melody: Je voulais vous aidez...

Aarch: Mais tu n'avais pas...

Sinedd: Monsieur, elle nous a aider à gagner le match!

D'Jok: Et regardez comment elle à gérer les situations et les mauvais coups du match!

Aarch: M'ouais bon mais MELODY TU AS ETE INCONSCIENTE DE JOUER SANS AUCUNE PERMISSION!

Melody: Je sais...

Aarch: ET TU LE SAIS EN PLUS MAIS...Merci de nous avoir aider à rentrer dans la ligue!

Je l'ai remercier, et je crois que l'on pourra fêter leurs victoire sans se fait choper par mon père et Norata!


	21. Chapter 211

Pov' Melody

J'y crois pas, mon père ose me remercie après ce que j'ai fait, après que j'ai désobéi à Norata et grand père, je n'y crois toujours pas! La bande me regarde encore avec l'air de me remercier, mais j'ai fait cela pour aider mon père à entrer dans la ligue et je m'en veux pas mais grand père lui va m'en vouloir à mort! AIE AIE AIE, je téléporte mes affaires sur moi donc la tenue de foot est dans mes mains!

Aarch: Ce n'est pas tout, mais une fête à été organiser pour vous ce soir!

Micro-Ice: Cool

Alexy: Ouais trop cool!

Blue: Ils ne changeront jamais ces deux là!

Melody: M'ouais, euh, papa, je crois que ceci t'appartient

Je lui rends la tenue de foot que j'avais emprunter pour le match, mon père la reprends, et je le comprends j'ai fait une chose illégale, et je commence à partir devant leurs yeux, car je sais que ce qui suit va me tuer avec grand père et Norata! Et Rocket va m'en vouloir, mais je n'y peux rien, Mice m'a forcer à jouer pour les aider et je l'ai fait! Je sors du stade et me dirige vers la maison de Norata! Mais je ressens une main sur mon épaule, personne ne sait me laisser tranquille ou quoi?

...: Hey Melo, tu peux venir avec nous!

Melody: Mais je ne peux pas je ne le mérite pas et tu le sais Tasha!

Tasha: Peut-être mais sans toi on aurait pas marquer autant de but!

Melody: Je sais...

Tasha: Et tu le sais en plus, aller viens avec nous, sa nous fera plaisir et aussi sa fera plaisir à ton père! Même si on sait tous que c'est toi qui à jouer!

Melody: Oui c'est vrai...Bon on y va?

Tasha: Ouais!

Nous rejoignons la bande pour Allez au planet Akillian, nous sommes tous content d'enfin aller faire la fête, mais je ne me sens pas vraiment à la fête, nous entrons dans le planet Akillian et Grand père est là, mais qu'est ce que je dois faire maintenant? Je crois que je vais mourir, parce qu'il se rapproche de moi et met ses mains sur mes épaules!

Melody: Euh...

Jack: Melody, tu sais tu m'as désobéi, mais je vois que je me suis trompé...

Melody: Trompé sur quoi?

Jack: Trompé sur le fait que ta vrai force est puisée dans ton amitié et que tes fluides n'y sont pour rien, je suis fière de toi, et je...

Rocket: Il veut bien qu'on joue au foot!

Melody: O.O ...C'est n'est pas vrai!

Rocket: Si c'est vrai!

Melody: YOUPIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Je n'y crois pas, Grand père me laisse jouer au foot, et toute la bande me sautent dessus, super content et je les comprends, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Grand père me laisse jouer au football, sa a dut lui faire tilte dans la tête et Norata est la aussi, c'est méga trop génial ^^, et en plus les copains me sautent dessus comme si on avait gagner une cup!

Melody: J'y reviens toujours pas!

Norata: Bah moi oui ^^

...: HUM HUM

Hn, mais qui est cette fille? Mais elle ressemble à Flora, ma cousine qui est partie avec sa mère quand Rocket et moi avions 5 ans, donc il y a 10ans... Mais c'est Flora, non je n'y crois pas, enfin ce n'est pas vrai! Purée mais cela fait trop longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue!

Melody: Flora...Flora c'est toi?

Flora: Ouais, je m'appelle bien Flora mais qui es-tu TOI?

Melody: OH TU NE ME PARLES PAS SUR CE TON OKI SINON JE T EXPLOSE AVEC MES FLUIDES!

Flora: Oo Me...Me..Melody?

Melody: Ouais ^^ Fallait que je dise cela!

Flora: MELODY!

Oh non pas encore un méga gros câlin et en plus elle m'étouffe, comme à l'époque, mais c'est qu'elle ne retiens pas sa force ma Flo-Flo comme toujours, en plus à ce que je vois c'est une dingue de mode, aie aie aie, je hais la mode, mais je ne vais pas lui dire cela maintenant, elle m'étouffe, et sa fait mal en plus, et personne ne viens m'aider!

Melody: Flo..ra...tu...m'étou...ffe

Flora: Oh pardon!

Norata: En 10 ans elle n'a pas changer

Flora: TOI JE NE T AI PAS PARLER NORATA! ET EN PLUS TU N AS JAMAIS PRIS DE MES NOUVELLES NI CELLE DE MAMAN, FRANCHEMENT TU ME FAIS HONTE, ET TU NE M AS JAMAIS DIT COMMENT ALLAIT MA COUSINE ET MON FRERE, JE TE HAIS!

Rocket/Melody: Sa c'est bien Flora -_-""

Kevin: Et c'est qui Flora?

Priscillia: Elle est trop bien habillée!

Melody: ...

Norata: Heu Flora, calme toi s'il te plait!

Flora: MAIS COMMENT VEUX TU QUE JE ME CALME IMBECILE!

Norata: Ha lala!

Flora: ET NE DIS PAS SA ENFOIRE...

Melody: Hey arrêtes!

Ah non cela ne va pas commencer ni gâcher ma fête, enfin la fête de l'équipe, je prends Flora par les épaules et l'emmène dehors, pour la calme, elle a peut-être 14 ans mais elle ne doit pas crier comme cela, j'ai déjà du mal à croire que Norata et grand père me laisse jouer, et maintenant l'arrivé de Flora qui est quand même explosif pour la tête de Norata, c'est tout moi en faire, car elle a péter son câble sur ce pauvre tonton, qui est peut-être son père car il a eu une sorte de relation secrète avec Aurore, la mère de Flo, pour qu'il ne gâche pas sa relation avec tatie Keira!

Flora: HEY MAIS POURQUOI TU M AS EMMENER DEHORS

Melody: POUR TE CHANGER LES IDEES OK! ET T AS FINI DE GUEULER OK!

Flora: Ok excuses moi, mais tu serais dans le même état si tu retrouverais ton père!

Melody: Je sais, car je l'ai déjà vécu, car mon père est de retour depuis quelques jour maintenant!

Flora: Hein?

Melody: Ouais, mon père c'est le type à la veste mauve et blanche!

Flora: C'est pas vrai, c'est lui mon tonton Aarch?

Melody: ouais^^

...: Hey vous venez?

Melody: Oui on arrive Priscillia!

Flora et moi retournons à l'intérieur et Flora resta avec Rocket, et moi pendant ce temps là, je parlais avec Kevin, Terence, Kenza et Priscillia! Et on parlait du match qu'il y a eu ce soir, de nous contre les Tigres Rouges que nous avons massacrer à 5-0, même de cette victoire je n'en reviens pas, c'est trop cool! C'est comme le retour de l'ancienne équipe d'Akillian!

Priscillia: Dis nous Melody, c'est qui la fille qui à gueuler sur Norata?

Melody: C'est la fille de Norata!

Kevin: Quoi?

Terence: Et depuis quand Norata à une fille?

Melody: Depuis 14 ans...

Priscillia: Rocket aurait pu nous dire qu'il avait une demie-soeur et toi tu aurais pu nous dire que tu avais une cousine!

Melody: Je ne voulais pas vous en parler!

Kenza: La on te comprends Melody!

...: Melody je peux te parler 2 minutes en privé?

Melody: Euh oui papa!

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut lui maintenant? J'ai déjà pas assez de problème comme cela? J'en ai marre mais marre que l'on m'appelle et je ne peux même pas profiter de la fête à cause de tout ce qui arrive en se moment, j'ai tellement envie de faire la fête, mais bon, je le suis de toute façon!

Pov' Priscillia

Pauvre Melo, elle ne sait plus rien faire depuis la fin du match, tout le monde lui saute dessus parce qu'elle peut enfin jouer au foot, l'arrivée surprise de sa cousine qui suis et maintenant son père qui l'appelle en privé, ce n'est même plus une fête c'est un désastre pour elle, et voilà Macy viens d'arriver près de nous avec Mei, Macy est méga fan de Mei, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi, Mei ne fait même pas de pub et rien d'autre mais elle a une fane, moi maintenant je suis fane de ma bestouille d'amour, et de Micro-Chou

Macy: Salut!

Priscillia: Hn ouais salut!

Macy: Vous allez bien ?

Priscillia: M'ouais!

Macy: Oki! Dites vous n'auriez pas vu le chef?

Terence: Oui moi je suis là!

Macy: Non le chef des Noirs et Rouges!

Greatchen: Elle est dehors avec son père!

Macy: Oki! Et vous avez vu Mei jouer, elle était superbe *0*

Mei: Oui, je suis trop forte, mais j'aurais été meilleure en attaque!

Priscillia: Mei ferme la s'il te plait, moi je te dis le contraire!

Mais pour qui elle se prend de dire qu'elle aurait été meilleure en attaque, quand elle joue au foot avec nous dans le parc, elle joue aussi en défense et jamais en attaque et la elle dit qu'elle pourrait être la meilleure si elle avait jouer en attaque, je vois que quand vous avez des fans, le succès vous montent à la tête! Hn je vous jure! Les meilleures du match, sont Blue, Sinedd, Tia et Melody! Mei, elle n'a repousser qu'une seule balle, hey ho quand même il ne faut pas rêver!

Pov' Melody

Je suis dehors avec mon père, je ne me sens pas très à l'aise mais pourquoi? Parce que nous avons notre cher Gros Balou alias Bello qui arrive ou c'est parce que mon père doit me parler? Attendez une seconde j'ai bien dit Bello! Et merde!

Melody: Papa, tu devrais rentré à l'intérieur!

Aarch: Pourquoi?

Melody: Parce que!

Je descendis les marches et alla près de Bello, qui me regarde comme à son habitude, Micro-Ice, D'Jok, Alexy et Priscillia m'ont rejoints comme à chaque fois, je sais que je peux leurs faire confiance!

D'Jok: Alors Bello, tu ne veux pas nous laisser faire la fête sans que tu n'interviennes!

Bello: D'Jok! Melody! Priscillia! Alexy! Micro-Ice! ATTRAPER MOI CES GAMINS!

Melody: C'est pas gentil ce que tu viens de dire!

Priscillia: Melody a raison Bello!

Alexy: Bon qui n'aurait pas un ballon?

D'Jok: J'en ai pas sur moi!

Micro-Ice: Moi aussi...


	22. Chapter 212

Pov' Priscillia

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils sont cons ses mecs! Ils ont besoin d'avoir un ballon pour frapper Bello, et bien chapeau les gars je vous félicite les gars! En plus la Bello se rapproche de nous avec ses compagnons de jeu, en plus ils sont armés comme toujours et la Melody, ne fait rien, elle à l'air si sérieuse en même temps, mais comment elle fait pour ne pas péter de rire, je ne la comprends pas!

Bello: Melody, Melody, Melody, tu crois que tes amis me font peur!

Melody: Si tu savais Bello...

Bello: Tu sais je crois que j'aurais du te tuer la dernière fois...

Melody: Je connais le refrain tu sais!

Bello: Ouais ouais mais cette fois si c'est pour de bon!

Priscillia: Ose toucher ma meilleure amie et JE TE CASSE LA GUEULE!

Melody: Calme toi Priscillia, sa n'en vaux pas la peine!

D'Jok: Mais Melody...

Melody: Pas de mais qui tienne, rentrer à l'intérieur et vite!

Hn mais qu'est-ce qui arrive à Melody, elle est toute sérieuse, et protectrice en même temps, son regard avait l'air vide comme si elle était rentrée en transe, je n'aime pas cela,et pas du tout,e je rentre à l'intérieure comme Melody me l'avait demander, et cette fête elle est vraiment gâcher à cause de tout ses évènements, Flora, Macy Aarch qui veut parler à Melo, et maintenant cela, dire que D'Jok, Alexy et Moi on voulaient se battre, mais quand Melody est comme cela et qu'elle nous donne un ordre, sa peut signifier beaucoup de chose, la mère de Micro-Ice n'aime pas quand D'Jok, Alexy et Moi rentrons en courant! Mais Ou est Micro-ice, Oh non il est rester avec Melo!

Mom-Ice: Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dehors vous avez encore été chercher les ennuies!

Priscillia: C'est pas nous madame c'est Bello!

D'Jok: Comme d'habitude M'dame !

Mom-Ice: Et où est Micro-Ice?

D'Jok: Avec Melody M'Dame!

Mom-Ice: QUOI!

Maya: Ne t'en fais pas, ton fils et Melody vont s'en sortir! Comme toujours!

Rocket: Bon moi je vais ma rejoindre!

Pov' Rocket

Mais ils sont dingues d'avoir laisser Melody avec se crétin, ah lala, moi je sors dehors et ma soeur me suit, je sens qu'elle ne va pas apprécié du tout le spectacle, déjà que je vois que Melody se fait tiré dessus par Bello,, comme d'habitude et que Micro-Ice fait diversion comme d'habitude, et moi je les regarde comme d'habitude, je n'aime pas voir ma cousine avec un regard vide, elle va faire une grosse bétise!

Flora: Mel...

Rocket: T'inquiètes elle se sort toujours d'affaires!

Flora: C'est Vrai, comme quand on était petits!

Bello: Bien bon attrapez moi ces deux gamins!

Sbire: Oui boss!

Micro-Ice: Toujours se même refrain ennuyant!

Melody: Sa tu l'as dit

C'est parti les amis de Bello se dirigent vers Melody comme à leurs habitude,et Melody se rapproche d'eux mais qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire, je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état la, c'était comme si elle posséder par Satan et qu'elle ne se contrôlait plus et maintenant tous le monde nous rejoints Flo et moi sommes les premier à être méga très inquiet suivit de prêt par Aarch, qui s'étonne de comment Melody pourrait battre des molosses pareil

Macy: Si Mei se battrait contre eux elle les bousillerais!

Priscillia: Mais oui, je verrais mal Mei être à la place de Melody, donc s'il te plait Macy! LA FERME!

Macy: Bien ...

Mei: Hey Mais je ne me battrais jamais contre sa!

Flora: JOLI!

Oh, c'est vrai que c'était Joli ce coup de poing dans le ventre d'un crétin de la part de ma cousine, elle l'as bien mis KO, mais encore un des débiles de Sbire s'en prends à Mel, mais reçoit le coup dans le cou KO aussi et la Melody ne va pas s'en prendre à Bello car elle reviens vers nous, mais...

Flora/Rocket: MELODY ATTENTION

Melody: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Quel lâche ce Bello l'attaquer par derrière mais heureusement que Melody ose encore se relever, c'est comme si elle ne sentait plus rien, elle se retourne et se rapproche dangereusement de comme si elle allait le tuer mais je ne crois pas qu'elle en soit capable! Elle regarde Bello droit dans les yeux comme si elle préparait quelque chose, pitain Melody ne fait pas de connerie, on t'en supplie! O_O sa doit faire mal, Melody viens de donner un coup dans les parties de Bello, et ben sa elle la encore mis KO, mais pourquoi elle se rapproche de nous en boitant c'est comme si elle c'était casser quelque chose!

Flora: Melody ça va?

Melody: Oui, ne t'en fais pas Flora, c'est juste que j'ai mal mon genou!

Flora: Tu m'étonnes tu viens de le castrer à vie!

Melody: Ouais je sais!

Nous rentrons tous dans la salle, malgré sa douleur au genoux, Melody s'amuse bien avec nous, on s'amuse, on parle et on écoute tous Micro-Ice fait le résumer de la journée et surtout le match que Melody à déglinguer


	23. Chapter 22

Pov' Melody.

Hn, Bello pourquoi était-il arrivé? A cause de lui, j'ai mal mon genoux, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à le plier, comme si il avait été foudroyer ou encore broyer par quelques choses de lourds, Norata a compris que je souffre, d'un coté il m'en veux parce que j'ai désobéit à ma promesse que j'avais faites, quand je disais que je n'allais plus chercher les ennuies, mais je n'y peux rien, c'est dans ma nature. Je commence à ne plus tenir debout et Flora me rattrape aussi vite mon bras gauche et Micro-Ice prend le droit, pour pouvoir me rendre l'équilibre. Je vois dans le regard de Flora que quelque chose ne va pas, elle regarde Rocket de travers, elle doit sans doute penser que Rocket est le coupable, que tout est de sa faute, c'est peut-être son grand-frère mais ce n'est pas toujours à lui qu'il faut s'en prendre il n'a rien fait et ce n'est pas de sa faute, il ne voulait sans doute pas avoir de problème avec moi, je crois que c'est plutôt avec Flo, qu'il va en avoir. Priscillia s'approche de moi en compagnie de Kenza, elles savent que ce combat ne m'as pas été physiquement, elles sont les deux seules avec Rocket à savoir que ce genoux là avait été fracturé pendant plusieurs mois d'affiler. Mais bon je peux encore m'amuser si mon père ne voit pas trop que je souffre, tout va très bien mentalement mais mon genoux qui lui est un problème physique peux se faire voir avec l'expression de mon visage.

Melody: Flora est-ce que ça va?

Flora: Non puisque mon CRETIN DE FRERE N EST MEME PAS VENU T AIDER!

Melody: Oh c'est bon ne me gueule pas dessus, je ne t'ai rien fait!

Flora: Oui, je sais mais Rocket devait quand même t'aider quand même.

Melody: C'est vrai mais pourquoi n'irais tu pas lui parler?

Flora: Il pourrait se retrouver à l'hosto. Mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il me déteste.

Priscillia: Comment pourrait-il te détester? Tu es sa soeur... va lui parler.

Melody: Oui écoutes l'experte.

Flora: Oui et elle s'appelle comment?

Priscillia: Priscillia Williams.

Melody: Oui bon, sa ne fait rien au fait QUE JE SOUFFRE.

Mais quoi? Je souffre du genoux, et une telle blessure pourrait déjà mettre fin à ma carrière qui venait à peine de commencer, en plus de tout cela plus rien ne va, je ne veux pas finir amputer de la jambe comme Norata. Ni à la retraite. Rocket n'ose même pas s'approcher de nous, car je pense qu'il a entendu ce que sa soeur à dit. Je me dit que si ma souffrance, pousse Flora à engueuler Rocket, je me demande ce que cela aurait provoquer si je me serais faite tuer. Priscillia parle avec Flora de son expertise envers les disputes entre frères et soeur et aussi sur le fait que je suis une sacrée tête de mule...Heureusement que je ne sais pas me lever sinon Pris serait peut-être déjà morte, non je rigole...Enfin pas vraiment, en faite je ne sais pas. Rocket s'approche doucement de moi, à la James Bond pour ne pas se faire tuer par sa soeur. Maintenant mon père qu'y si met aussi, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dans cette famille, enfin je parle des hommes.

Pov' Rocket.

Je m'approche de Melody tout en essayant d'évité le regard de ma soeur qui va peut-être me tuer à cause de ce qu'elle pense que j'ai fait à Melody alors que je n'y suis pour rien, et Melody le sais très bien que je suis innocent et que c'est à Bello qu'il faut en avoir, c'est a cause de lui que Melody est salement blesser, moi je n'ai rien su y faire car je ne crois pas que cela aurait plus à ma cousine que je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas, avec Melody faut jamais s'étonner qu'elle ne veuille pas. Aarch est à mes côtés, je le regarde lui aussi. Cette vision du mal de genoux me fait encore de plus en plus peur, et ne pas la voir jouer alors que c'est grâce à elle que nous jouons dans l'équipe de mon oncle. Flora se rapproche de nous maintenant elle me prends mon bras et me tire vers l'extérieur, ça y est je vais me faire tuer. Je regarde ma petite soeur dans les yeux, me demandant ce qu'elle allait me faire. Elle a toujours ce regard méchant mais je sais que je le mérite un peu, mais enfin pas vraiment, Melody voulait se battre seul et bien je l'ai laisser faire.

Flora: Rocket, si je t'ai amené ici, c'est pour te parler.

Rocket: Oui, je sais tu vas me dire que j'ai été idiot d'avoir laisser Melody se battre seul contre l'idiot.

Flora: OH MAIS COMMENT TU LE SAIS TOI, NORMALEMENT TU NE POUVAIS PAS LE SAVOIR, TU M A ESPIONNER OU QUOI, TU NE MÉRITERAIS MÊME PAS QUE JE TE PARLE LA, FRANCHEMENT TU CHERCHE A TE FAIRE REMARQUER OU ETRE A LA PLACE DE NOTRE COUSINE.

Rocket: Oh mais oh calme toi, je vous ai même pas espionner, je l'ai deviner juste à ton regard t'es quand même ma soeur au dernières nouvelles.

Flora: JE NE ME CALMERAIS PAS PARCE QUE DE 1 TU ES UN GROS IDIOT EN LAISSANT MELODY SE BATTRE SEULE, C EST PAS MELODY LE GARÇON DE LA FAMILLE C EST TOI NON MAIS JE SAIS QUE NOTRE COUSINE A VÉCU SOUS LE TOIT DE PAPA ET QU ELLE N A VÉCU QU AVEC VOUS MAIS C EST A TOI DE TE BATTRE.

Rocket: JE SAIS MAINTENANT ARRÊTES DE ME CRIER DESSUS NON DE DIEU.

Comme je le disais je me suis fais engueuler par ma petite soeur, et à l'entende de nos cris Melody est sortie dehors en boitant, se tenant à Priscillia et Norata, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que l'engueulade va prendre une tournure très différente. J'adore beaucoup être entouré de ma soeur, ma cousine, une amie et mon père. Melody s'accroche à la rampe et s'y assied dessus, mais en même temps Flora et moi continuons toujours à nous disputer, je crois qu'il y en à trois qui déteste cette ambiance.

Melody: OH VOUS ALLEZ ARRÊTER TOUS LES DEUX ET IMMÉDIATEMENT.

Flora: NON MAIS CELA NE TE REGARDE PAS.

Melody: OH QUE SI CELA ME REGARDE PUISQUE J' ÉTAIS CITÉE DANS VOTRE CONVERSATION, ET ALORS TOUS CELA ME CONCERNE ET MAINTENANT VOUS ALLEZ VOUS CALMER JE N AI PAS ENVIE DE TERMINER CETTE SOIRÉE DE FÊTE AVEC UNE ENGUEULADE ET CELA C EST TRÈS MAL PARTIT, VOUS AVEZ COMPRIS?

Rocket/Flora: Oui Melody O_o

Et bah voila maintenant tous est calme, plus personne ne parle, et bah bravo cousine, pour clouer le bec des autres la tu es la première et aussi dans le fait que plus personne ne peux parler pendant plus de cinq minutes après une telle engueulade, Melody descends de la rampe et elle tombe, oh lala qu'elle bourde, ce n'est pas une fille pour rien, elle a beau se comporter comme un mec, mais pour se rattraper avec une entorse c'est une vraie meuf a lala.

Melody: Aie , mais bon ce n'est rien.

...: Oh que si, au moins tu ne seras pas me frapper.

Melody: Manquait plus qu'elle!

Flora: Qui est-ce? Une pute?

Melody: Exactement, j'ai envie de lui casser sa tronche.

Rocket: IRINA CASSE TOI ON A PAS ENVIE DE TE VOIR.

Melody: Directement l'engueulade c'est quoi ce gosse...

Irina: oh c'est bon je me casse...

Ouf elle se casse, je la déteste cette fille.

Pov' Melody.

Oui enfin partie, cette pouffiasse est partie, je suis soulager, heureusement que je n'ai pas de petite soeur sinon j'aurais péter un câble si elle ressemblerais à cette fille, mais j'aurais encore aimé mettre Irina dans de la bonne boue, car elle m'énerve, alors petit bilan de la journée: Emmerdement , Prise des sélections, de nouveau emmerdement, Petit verre avec les potes, Prise du Match, Match, Fête, Bello, De nouveau la fête, Engueulade, Irina et après je ne sais pas. Je me le demande, le destin nous réserve souvent ce que nous ne voulons pas. Le destin m'a séparer de mes parents pendant plus de 13 ans, maintenant il me remet avec mon père, il ne sait jamais ce qu'il veut. Je boite jusqu'à l'intérieur, mon père veut me parler, je n'ai même pas envie de parler, j'ai faillit tuer ma voix à cause des deux autres Young, je croise déjà Benoit, même pas envie de l'ennuyer, je me dirige là où j'ai toujours été, chez Mamie, elle déteste les fêtes mais elle sait toujours être là quand j'ai besoin d'elle, j'ai besoin de lui parler de ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui, de tous ce qui me traquasse dans cette vie, tout ce qui est devenu horrible à supporter, tous ce que j'ai envie de détruire comme ma vie l'a été, de détruire toutes ces pensées négative qui me hantent chaque jours depuis plus de 5 ans. Mamie a toujours réussit à m'en sortir petit à petit mais bon maintenant tout à recommencer. J'arrive enfin chez mamie, je l'entends pas venir m'ouvrir à la porte, rien, cela n'est pas normal, mamie est toujours là normalement, et elle n'est pas la fête, cela est de plus en plus anormal sur Akillian, je me téléporte donc à l'intérieur et tout est si calme.

Melody: Grand-Mère tu es la?

Personne ne réponds, je continue de chercher, je vais dans la cuisine, personne, je cherche dans toute la maison, jusque dans la cave, c'est la que je vois des pieds, coucher sur le sol, je descends pour mieux voir, et je ne peux pas y croire, mamie est sur le sol de plus en plus blanche, je cours jusqu'à elle, elle est inconsciente, je ne veux pas y croire, je n'arrive pas à retenir mes larmes, je ne peux pas la perdre, c'est comme une maman pour moi, je ne peux pas perdre ma grand-mère, je l'aime moi. Je la secoue pour qu'elle me réponde, mais rien, je ne veux pas, je n'y arrive pas.

Melody: MAMIE, ne me laisse pas s'il te plait.

Comme je le disais rien ne va plus...

N'oublier pas de mettre des Reviews :) 


	24. Chapter 23

Pov' Melody.

Je continue toujours de pleurer devant le corps presque inerte de ma grand-mère, je ne veux tellement pas la perdre que j'appelle les urgences qui vont essayer de se grouiller pour venir jusqu'ici, je ne sais même pas quoi faire maintenant, j'ai téléphoné au urgences maintenant la seule chose que je puisse faire c'est attendre leurs arriver, tout en espérant qu'à la fête, personne en s'inquiète de mon absence. Ma grand-mère respire de moins en moins je m'assied au sol, remarque que quelque chose de gluant vient de toucher mes vêtement, j'allume la lumière et voit du sang sur le sol, le sang de ma grand-mère. Je n'ai rien fait, maintenant je suis remplie de sang, et le touche maintenant mes mains sont en sang, vu la normalité du geste que je venais d'accomplir. Je continue d'espérer qu'ils vont arriver au plus vite, et en espérant ne pas exploser de rage et essayer de tout détruire sur mon passage avec les fluides, dans le pire cauchemar que j'avais fait il y a des années.

Pov' Aarch.

Ils rentrent tous à l'intérieur mais Melody n'est pas avec eux, comme si elle ne voulait même plus me voir, je regarde mon frère pour savoir ce qu'il y a. Pourquoi Melody n'était pas rentré avec eux. Je sais qu'aujourd'hui n'était pas vraiment le meilleur de toute sa ville, j'ai envie de lui parler, de lui parler pour avoir un rôle dans mon équipe, un rôle de capitaine ou de vice-capitaine. Je sors dehors à mon tour et Norata m'a déjà rejoint comme si il sait ce que ma fille a à m'ignorer ou autre. Il pose sa main sur mon épaule comme pour me rassurer de quelque chose, comme si il essayait de me montrer que l'amour envers ma fille doit être plus grand que le devoir envers le foot, et en essayant peut-être de me faire comprendre de quelque chose.

Norata: Ne t'inquiète pas pour Melody, elle est partie voir maman.

Aarch: Oui mais elle pourrait quand même profiter de cette soirée, c'était comme si à des moments de sa journée, j'étais un étranger dans sa vie.

Norata: Non, mais je sais pourquoi elle est partie voir maman, elle voulait lui parler de tous ce qu'il se passait depuis ce matin des hauts et des bas répétitifs, elle va essayer de savoir ce qui peut la faire remonter la pentes de ses humeurs de yo-yo!

Aarch: Tu as sans doute raison.

Nous regardons ensuite le paysage, des lumières bleus se déplacent rapidement en laissant échapper une sirène de secours, Norata deviens de plus en plus blanc en voyant que ces lumières se dirigent vers une destinations qui lui ai connue, et qui me deviens connues après longues réflexions. Toutes ces lumières se dirigent dans la direction de la maison de maman, Il se passe donc quelque chose de grave dans cette vie, sur cette planète. Je regarde ensuite mon frère, et nous commençons à courir dans la même direction que l'ambulance, nous continuons à courir jusque quand nous arrivons devant chez maman, je peux voir que Melody est la les mains en sang, je la vois pleurer, comme cela n'est pas possible, des médecins s'occupent d'elle, peut-être pour un choc émotionnel, Norata et moi, nous approchons de Melody et des médecins qui l'entourent. Elle regarde le sol enneigé, nous n'osons même pas la troubler un peu plus. Je passe mon pouce sur ses larmes...Elle commence à me regarder, je sais que cela lui fait mal que je la regarde...

Aarch: Melody, qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passer?

Melody: Je ne sais pas...Je...Je voulais la voir...Je...Voulais...Je voulais lui parler...Je...je suis entrée et l'ai trouver comme cela...j'ai pas envie qu'elle parte.

Melody sanglote dans mes bras tellement le choc lui fait mal, je sais qu'elle n'a rien fait. Norata part voir un médecin, pour savoir comment est l'état de notre mère, j'essaye de consoler Melody, mais elle est inconsolable. Ma mère a toujours été là pour elle quant elle était petite, mais que dois-je faire continué à consolé ma fille où l'entraîner pour lui faire oublier ce qu'il viens de se passer? Mais pour le moment la consoler serait le mieux. Ses sanglots deviennent de moins en moins fort mais ses pleurs sont toujours là, Norata revient près de nous, dépiter par ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Notre mère pouvait mourir, cela se lisait dans ses yeux. Mais je sais que ma mère est une battante, elle ne se laisserait pas mourir après une telle aventure...Melody se détache de moi et part en essayant de sortir cette horrible scène de la tête, elle regarde le sol, mais je ne sais pas...J'ai envie de voir ma mère mais aussi rassurer ma fille...impossible de me décidé, ma mère est très importante tout comme Melody. Melody marche en déambulant, je pense qu'elle va aller jusqu'à la fête pour essayer de s'enlever ses images de la tête. Je la comprends même si je ne suis jamais passer par cette étape.

Pov' Melody.

Ses images, elles deviennent de plus en plus horribles dans ma tête, je ne m'en sépare même pas, elles y restent collées comme si elles allaient me tuer. J'aperçois les autres, ce qui est réciproques à 99,99% le 0,01% c'est le fait qu'ils courent tout à coup vers moi, je les regardes, je n'ose rien leurs dirent, je me retiens même de crier car ses images sont toujours présente. Ils me regardent tous. Je ne sais même pas comment leurs dire ce qu'il c'est passer. J'ai tellement envie que tout se passe bien, Rocket me harcèle de question. Mais comment je peux lui répondre? Tout est impossible dans ma tête.

Rocket: Allez Melody réponds à ma question, pourquoi es-tu si pale?

Melody: C'est mamy, elle...elle...

Rocket: MAIS QUOI MELODY DIS MOI.

Melody: Elle c'est faite agresser.

Rocket: QUOI MAIS COMMENT AS TU PUT FAIRE CELA, COMMENT AS TU PUT LA LAISSER FAIRE.

Melody: Je...

Les larmes recommencent à couler. Flora pleur dans les bras de Pris, quant à Rocket, lui me détruit du regard, il m'en veut, je le sens mais ce que je sais c'est que si je rencontre celui qui a fait cela à ma grand mère, je me promet de lui faire ce qu'il a fait à ma grand-mère tout en sachant que je me suis décidé de le faire souffrir comme moi je souffre depuis que je suis petite.

Pov' Aarch

Je reviens de la maison de maman, je regarde Melody, ensuite Flora et Rocket, elle a dut leurs dire, je sais que cela n'a pas du être facile, même moi, je ne sais pas comment je pourrais le dire à mon père. Rocket parti loin de Melody pour frapper dans un arbre, je sais qu'ils sont attachés à leurs grands mère. Je ne sais pas quoi leurs dire et comment les consoler, mais je sais que consoler Melody est la meilleure chose à faire...


	25. Chapter 24

Pov' Melody.

Cela fait maintenant 1 semaine que papa est de retour et que Grand mère est à l'hôpital, et sa fait deux jours que je ré-habite chez moi, j'ai ma chambre d'ado, mon père est quand même assez sévère, c'est les vacances, mais les entraînements, sa ne changeras pas. Mon père nous a donner rendez-vous à 16 heures à la faculty, et il est 15 h 55, dans 5 minutes, je dois me retrouver avec les autres dans la faculty, je me balade avec Rocket, D'Jok et Micro-Ice, on discute de tout et de rien mais nous parlons surtout de la Galactik Football Cup. Rocket se demande même qui sera le capitaine de notre équipe et aussi quel en serait son nom, c'est vrai que c'est une question assez compliqué à nous demander.

Micro-Ice: Oh lala, mais pourquoi ton père nous a donner un RDV?

Melody: Tu crois que je le sais...Si tu connais la réponse donne la moi.

Rocket: Cela doit être super important...

D'Jok: Il va peut-être nous donner notre capitaine.

Melody: M'ouais si tu le dis...

Micro-Ice: Nous allons encore souffrir dans un entrainement de la mort qui tue.

D'Jok: Ouais mais nous devons gagner la cup.

Rocket: Comment veux-tu faire, faut que nous passons d'abord les qualifications.

Melody: Bingo.

Rocket a raison, les qualifications c'est la première étapes pour participé à la cup, mais je sens que l'équipe ne va pas le faire, nous allons être trahis mais je ne sais pas par qui, mais je pari plus sur Sinedd qui adore les Shadows depuis que nous sommes tout petit, donc soit lui, mais si il part, Blue le suivra, sa nous feras deux joueurs en moins, mais heureusement que Tasha et Alexy sont avec nous, mais je ne sais pas si sa va se faire, mais je le sens. Nous arrivons à la faculty en retard, comme dans nos habitudes scolaire, Clamp nous accueille avec un regard assez soupirant. Il nous conduit jusqu'à mon père qui nous attendait vraiment de A à Z. Les filles nous en voulaient de notre retard, mais on n'y peux rien, nous sommes des mecs, enfin pas moi, moi je suis un garçon manqué, et ce n'est pas de notre faute, si cela se trouve dans nos habitudes.

Mei: Vous êtes toujours en retard!

Melody: Je ne t'ai pas causé fille.

Tasha: Melo, t'es en vacances, t'es la fille du coach et tu te permet d'être encore en retard.

Melody: Ouais comme toujours.

D'Jok: Bah pour une fois que Alexy n'était pas avec nous.

Aarch: Bon arrêtez, je dois vous parlez de quelques chose de très important.

Tous: Et c'est?

Aarch: Nous allons partir pour la planète Wambas, pour un match amicale.

Melody: Enfin un match, j'en avais un peu marre des entraînements?

C'est vrai je commence à en avoir marre des entraînements, match contre les Wambas c'est un salle défi pour notre équipe, il nous faut un capitaine comme ça on sera beaucoup mieux pour le match, j'espère qu'on pourra les battre pour notre vrai match officiel. Je regarde l'assembler, je sais que cette question se trouve dans nos regard à tous, sur nos lèvres. Je regarde mon père, je vais me lacer comme chaque fois que nous sommes dans une situation problématique qui peut aller jusqu'à provoquer des disputes phénoménal qui opposent les vraie filles aux garçons et moi parmi eux...Je me prépare a parler tout en réfléchissant, je me demande si je devrais lui dire "Papa, pour l'équipe il nous faudrait un capitaine, qui pourrait nous mener jusqu'à la victoire et peut-être jusqu'à la final de la cup" ou encore lui dire " Coach, avez vous pu nous trouver un capitaine pour notre équipe". Je crois que je vais prendre la version la plus simple et la plus rapide pour lui demander, déjà que l'appelé Coach me fait trop zarbi.

Melody: Dites Coach, avez vous pu nous trouver un capitaine pour notre équipe?

Aarch: Oui, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchit et je pense que le plus aptes à ce poste est Rocket.

Rocket: Moi? Cool.

Quoi? Rocket capitaine, moi non, mais pourquoi lui? Il n'a jamais fait de match sous les ordres de mon père, il arrive dans l'équipe et Hopla il est capitaine, je ne peux pas accepter, mais ce gosse c'est déjà le chouchou de mon père, là je pense que je peux quitter l'équipe Rocket s'inspire toujours de mes plans pour faire les siens. J'avance vers la porte. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas à être jalouse, mais j'ai le rôle de capitaine dans le sang.

Aarch: Et nous avons un sou-capitaine, Melody tu es désigné à se poste...

Melody: Cool...

Aarch: Bon allez préparer vos affaire nous partons ce soir. Rocket, ta soeur est la bien venue pour ce voyage.

Rocket: D'accord Coach.

Alexy: Et Priscillia va venir a cause Melo...

Encore de ma faute, vas-y Alexy, vas y cherche les ennuies mon vieux. Je ne suis pas d'accord, pour une chose je veux être capitaine, mais sou-capitaine c'est toujours dirigé. Nous sortons tous de la faculty pour aller préparer nos sacs, j'enlève ma veste rouge et je la remplace par ma veste noir et rouge. Je prends un sac et commence à y mettre les choses les plus essentiels pour partir en voyage. J'y mets même mon porte bonheur, le pendentif de grand-mère. Je sors de ma chambre en me téléportant jusqu'au vaisseau, les autres arrivent en masse, mon père nous regarde comme si on allait raté un train. Quand il faut partir, nous sommes les premiers à être prêts, on est comme cela les ados de nos jours. Flora ennuie Micro-Ice.

Flora: Je m'ennuie.

Aarch: Je comprends mais j'avais dit que nous partions ce soir.

Sinedd: Vous savez Mr quand on dit que nous partons, nous sommes toujours prêt les premiers.

Blue: Oui c'est vrai cela Mr...Et en plus allez sur la planète Wambas...

Melody: Ne dis pas que sa te plait, tu nous avais dit qu'ils t'ecoeuraient.

D'Jok: Oh lala...On peut partir maintenant Coach?

Melody: Oui SVP?

Aarch: Ok montez!

Mon père soupir, cela faisait quand même longtemps, nous sommes à peine monter dans le vaisseau, qu'il démarre, je sens que dans mêmes pas deux heures nous serons arriver à destination. En attendant Micro-Ice et Tia jouent les journalistes comme Callie et Nork, je les sens mal dans le rôle de journaliste, Micro-Ice n'a pas encore parler que nous rigolons tous, sauf Sinedd et Blue. Je suis supra morte de rire.

Micro-Ice: Alors commençons...3...2...1...Direct. Bonsoir a tous, vous êtes sur Equipe de foot sans nom, une émission qui vous racontent les éléments super cool de nos Joueurs. Nous allons vous parler aujourd'hui des joueurs de l'équipe sans nom.

Ahito: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz et si on l'appelait les Snow-Kids Zzzzzzzzzzzzz.

Melody: J'aime beaucoup l'idée sa nous représente grave.

Micro-Ice: Bon les deux qui viennent de parler sont Ahito, notre gardien au bois dormant avec des réflexes d'acier et Melody, l'élue des fluides et la bagarreuse de la mort qui tue.

Melody: Je commence à avoir l'habitude de me faire insulter de bagarreuse. J'ai hâte d'arriver sur la planète Wambas.

Mei: Moi ce que je souhaite c'est qu'ils soit vraiment sympas comme devant la caméra.

Tia: Personnellement ils sont super sympas devant et derrière l'écran vu qu'ils sont pacifiste.

Tia a raison, les Wambas sont des êtres pacifistes. Pour eux la violence est interdites, pas comme sur notre planète, je regarde par le hublot, je ne peux pas pensé que se soit là que mon père à du être transférer quand il eux son problème de souffle quand je n'étais encore qu'une simple enfant de 1 an et demi. Les étoiles sont plus magnifiques dans l'espaces vu qu'on les voit de prêt.

Flora: Mel tu vas bien?

Melody: Ouais juste que j'ai un peu du mal à pensé.

Flora: La grande Melody qui a toujours des idées pleins la tête depuis toutes petites ne sais pas pensées et bah je vais marqué cela au calendrier.

Melody: Haha très drôle...

Micro-Ice: OH regarder un arbre dans l'espace.

Micro-Ice recommence à refaire l'idiot, le seul arbre qui a dans l'espace c'est la planète Wambas, le vaisseau tourne en sa direction et nous atterrissons sur celle-ci. Flora, Priscillia et Moi sortons dans les premières, c'est encore plus beau qu'à la télévision. Nous sommes accueillit comme des rois, ils sont très sympathique. L'entraîneur des Wambas est quelqu'un de génial. Lun-Zeira s'approche de nous, et je remarque qu'une jeune fille parle à mon père, elle me ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. Je ne peux pas accepté que quelqu'un me ressemble avec seulement la couleur des cheveux en différent. Elle fait un câlin à mon père, non non nooooooooon je ne peux pas accepter cela. Je me retourne et regarde les deux débiles qui me servent de meilleurs amis qui "matte" cette "moi".

Micro-Ice: Elle te ressemble beaucoup Melody!

Melody: Ce n'est qu'une pure coïncidence.

Lun-Zeira: Tu sais si elle te ressemble c'est normal, c'est Lara Young, la fille d'Aarch et de Simbaï.

Micro-Ice/D'Jok/Flora/Rocket: QUOI? Melody tu as une soeur?

Melody: QUOI, NON C EST IMPOSSIBLE JE SUIS ENFANT UNIQUE DEPUIS DES ANNÉES.

J'ai une soeur, mais depuis quand? Je ne la connais pas, mais en la regardant, je deviens rouge de colère, je ne peux pas acceptés qu'ils l'ont élevés avec amour et pas moi leurs filles aines. Ma mère arrive, je la reconnais grâce à ses cheveux brun comme les miens. Je me sens déjà abandonné par mon père qui reste avec elle, il n'a pas besoin de moi, il s'amuse à me blesser. Je commence à partir vers un point d'eau suivit de près par ma très chère cousine.


	26. Chapter 25

Simbaï arrive enfin, cela faisait quelques temps que je ne l'ai pas vu, elle pourra enfin voir à quoi ressemble Melody après temps d'années d'absence. Lara parle déjà avec certain de mes joueurs sauf avec Melody, mais où est-elle passé et Flora? Elles sont déjà partie aux rencontre de cette planète, mais sans accompagnement, elles peuvent se perdre. Je ne peux pas comprendre que Melody soit partie sans me prévenir. Elle ne connait pas cette planète et pour ceux qui ne la connaisse pas sa peut être super dangereux.

Aarch: Micro-Ice?

Micro-Ice: Ouais coach?

Aarch: Serais-tu où est Melody?

Micro-Ice: Non mais je sais qu'elle est partie avec Flora à cause de vous.

Aarch: Comment cela Micro-Ice?

Micro-Ice: Vous n'auriez jamais du lui mentir sur sa famille, je pense qu'elle est supra déçu de vous coach!

Il a sans doute raison, j'ai laissé Melody sur Akillian pour sa sécurité, mais peut de temps après Lara est arrivé au monde, Melody n'a jamais été au courant comme tout le reste de la famille. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, il a réussit à avoir raison. J'ai menti à Melody depuis que je suis revenu sur Akillian, je veux bien comprendre qu'elle m'en veuille, je sens que sa va être dure de se refaire accepter par Melody. Elle va sans doute faire comme si je n'existait plus.

Pov' Melody

Comment à t'il pu me mentir? Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai une petite soeur depuis 13 ans et que je n'ai jamais vu, je regarde mon reflet dans l'eau je vois que les larmes me coulent sur les joues et que l'esprit d'Ibo réagit à mon choc émotionnel, Flora pose sa main sur mon épaule, elle me comprend, c'est comme si elle était la seule soeur que je puisse avoir, elle et moi sommes pareils, nous avons été toutes les deux séparé de nos père respectifs, c'est peut-être ma cousine, mais je la connais beaucoup plus que cette Lara, qui doit me servir de petite soeur. Je me laisse glisser sur le bord et arrive dans l'eau, je ne veux plus voir mon père, ma mère, cette soeur, qui elle au moins à vécu toute son enfance avec ces traîtres. Je me laisse tomber dans l'eau, je suis de plus en plus déçu par de laquelle je suis la première enfant et de laquelle je suis la rejeter. Ma haine pour mon père commence à revenir d'un seul coup. Je sens la main de Flora me remonter à la surface.

Melody: Flora...

Flora: Arrêtes...je sais que tu es déçu par eux mais ne fait pas cela, tu es quand même ma cousine.

Melody: Mais je ne peux l'accepter, les accepter, ils viennent de me re-briser le coeur, comme si sa leurs faisait plaisir, je les déteste.

Flora: Je sais...Mais ne t'en fais pas moi je suis là, tout comme l'équipe et NOTRE famille et pas la leur...

Melody: Merci Flora...

Flora comment fais-tu pour me comprendre mieux que personne tu es celle qui puisse remettre mon coeur en place comme Kenza, Macy et Tasha lorsque tu n'étais pas là, l'esprit d'Ibo commence à me réchauffé comme si j'avais été glacé par la mort, je sens que plein de chose vont changer comme mon comportement comme si j'allais me rendre contente de savoir que j'ai une soeur de gène et de même parents, mais moi vu ce qu'il c'est passer en 13 ans, va être le plus dure.

Pov' Micro-Ice.

La soeur de Melody se rapproche de moi, je ne peux pas lui parler, je ne la connais pas, c'est peut-être la fille de mon coach, la soeur de ma meilleure amie, elle n'est rien pour moi ni pour certain de l'équipe.

Lara: Euh votre amie, elle bizarre partir simplement parce que je suis la fille de votre coach! pff...

Micro-Ice: Melody...Bizarre, non mais désolé c'est la fille de notre coach.

Lara: C'est la fille de mon père...tu rêves je suis enfant unique.

Rocket: Si il te dit que Melody est la fille d'Aarch c'est que c'est la fille d'Aarch, c'est aussi l'élue des fluides.

Pov' Lara.

Cette gamine est l'élue des fluides et ...ma soeur, je commence à me souvenir de quelque chose, comme au moment ou j'avais 3 ans, je me souviens que j'avais été enlevée par des mercenaires, enfin ils se disaient mercenaires, je me souviens qu'il y en avait un qui s'appelait Bleylock.

Flash Bach:

Bleylock: MAIS QU'EST CE QUE C'EST COMME GAMINE.

Mercenaire: Mais c'est la fille d'Aarch!

Bleylock: C EST PEUT ETRE LA FILLE D'AARCH MAIS ELLE N'A PAS DE FLUIDES. DONC CE N'EST PAS LA BONNE!

Mercenaire: MAIS IL N EN A PAS 36 DE GAMINES!

Fin de Flash Bach.

Donc c'était cette jeune qu'il cherchait...donc elle est réellement ma soeur, mes parents m'ont gâcher la vérité pendant plus de 13 ans, pourquoi ils ne voulaient pas que je sache son existence. Ils me déçoivent beaucoup comment ose-t-il encore vouloir parler après tant de mensonges envers leurs propres enfants, donc avec moi et ma soeur, comment ont-ils osé? Je ne les comprends pas...

Pov' Melody

Flora m'aide à sortir de l'eau et me prête son gilet, elle me regarde droit dans les yeux...

Flora: Tu sais ta soeur, elle n'a rien fait de mal dans cette histoire, faudrait que tu la connaisses, ne lui en veux pas..

Melody: Ouais, mais elle a quand même vécu avec mes parents et pas moi...

Je souris à ma cousine même si j'ai encore envie de pleurer après cette terrible nouvelle, je regarde autour de moi et voit mon père avec Lara, je leurs tournes le dos et n'ose plus les regarder, je ne sais pas quoi leurs dires, mais ce que je suis au plus profonds de moi, n'a pas super envie de leurs parler, mais je me décide à écouter ma tête au moins pour une fois. Je les regardes...

Aarch: Melody est-ce que je peux te parler...

Melody: NON!

Lara: Laisse le parler...

Melody: Non, tu dois sans doute avoir aussi honte que moi de ce que les parents on fait...

Aarch: C'est plutôt à moi d'avoir honte de moi pour te faire subir cela à toi et Lara...

Melody: Fallait que tu y réfléchisses a deux fois...

Je partis loin deux encore une fois, je ne laisse pas la femme d'Aarch m'approcher même si c'est ma mère et part au vaisseau cette fois-ci?

Pov' D'Jok

Melody est partie au vaisseau d'un côté je sais que c'est dure de l'accepter c'est comme si moi j'apprenais l'identité de mon père, je regarde Micro-Ice, Tia, Mei, Alexy et Priscillia, on se sent incapable ici et aujourd'hui, en plus dans quelques heures nous avons un entraînement encore avec Aarch et encore l'un des entraînements de la mort qui pourrait tuer ma mère.

D'Jok: C'est horrible de voir Melody dans cet état.

Micro-Ice: Ouais, mais bon Aarch le mérite...

Mei: Je ne suis pas d'accord!

Micro-Ice: Comment cela?

Mei: Aarch devait la protéger c'est tout...

Micro-Ice: Et peut-être qu'avoir une deuxième fille derrière le dos de la première c'est sympas peut-être?

Priscillia: Je suis d'accord avec Micro-Ice!

Oui Micro-Ice a raison, le véritable méchant dans tout cela c'est bien Aarch, il a détruit le coeur de Melody pour la deuxième fois, elle devrait se rebeller mais je ne crois pas qu'elle serait d'accord, elle a toujours respecter les adultes même si dans son coeur elle ne les aimes pas. On se regarde encore une fois, nous nous mettons d'accord sur le fait que le prochain match nous allons le gagner avec ou sans l'aide d'Aarch, après ce qu'il a fait à Melody nous commençons à avoir un peu peur sur l'avenir de l'équipe au grand complet... Et aussi pour la cup...


	27. Chapter 26

Pov' Priscillia

Je n'aime pas la tournure des choses, Melody s'est énervée mais ce n'est pas la première fois, mais le pire c'est que cette fois ci ce n'est pas à cause de nous mais à cause de sa nouvelle famille, je vois qu'elle lance des album photo à l'eau, les albums de sa vie jusque quand elle avait deux ans, les moments où elle vivait encore avec ses parents. Une des photos se détache et tombe au sol, et cette femme la ramasse, elle ne peut rien faire à Melody, elle sait très bien que rien ne pourra changer les choses. On est tous ensemble pour elle...enfin presque Terence, Misty, Macy et Mathéo ne sont pas là. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, malheureusement pour une fois j'ai envie de crier AU SECOUR!

Priscillia: Personne n'arrivera à la calmer...

Micro-Ice: Tu es sûre que rien ne la calmera...même pas le foot!

Rocket: Là j'en ai bien peur...même Flora n'y arrivera pas...personne n'arrivera pas à la calmer cette fois...personne!

D'Jok: Non mais nous sommes ses potes et nous sommes une équipe désormais!

Alexy: Mais, je ne crois pas que sa ira très bien, après un coup pareil elle pourrait quitter l'équipe, pour revivre comme avant ou allez dans une autre équipe.

J'ai bien peur que mon cousin ai raison, Melody pourrait nous quitter, mais je ne serais que faire si elle nous quitte appart peut-être la dissuader, mais lorsqu'elle a une idée derrière la tête c'est impossible de l'en empêcher.

Pov' Melody.

J'entends que Simbaï frappe à la porte du vaisseau, je n'ai pas envie de lui ouvrir cette porte après ce qu'elle m'a fait subir en 13 ans d'existence, je continue à jeter les photos jusqu'à mes deux ans. Elle m'oblige à lui ouvrir la porte, mais qu'elle aille se faire foutre, jamais je ne lui ouvrirais la porte elle n'a aucune obligation sur moi, elle ne me connait plus, on ne se connait pas, je ne la connais pas, et je me sens bien de ne pas l'écouter.

Simbaï: Melody s'il te plait ouvre moi la porte!

Melody: JAMAIS DE LA VIE, TU NE ME DEMANDES RIEN OK.

Simbaï: Melody écoutes moi je t'en prie!

Melody: JE T'AI DIT JAMAIS! TU CROIS QUE SA ME FAIT PLAISIR DE SAVOIR QUE TU AS UNE AUTRE FILLE ET QUE TU N'AS PAS TENUE TA PROMESSE!

Simbaï: Melody, je suis désolée...Je voulais tenir cette promesse, je ne voulais même pas me séparée de toi, mais il le fallait!

Melody: JE NE TE CROIS PAS, IL Y A TOUJOURS PLUSIEURS SOLUTIONS A UN MÊME PROBLÈME. EN FAIT TU NE M AS JAMAIS AIME EN SACHANT QUE J'ÉTAIS L'ÉLUE DES FLUIDES!

Simbaï: Melody, arrêtes c'est faux, je t'ai toujours aimée, et si tu le souhaites, nous pourrions reformer une famille et rattraper le temps perdue.

Melody: VA REFORMER TA FAMILLE AILLEURS.

Je sors du vaisseau en colère et m'en vais avec la fournaise loin de ces traîtres, loin de tout le monde je ne me sens même plus à ma place, je sens que Lara m'a déjà remplacer de A à Z, mais je dois peut-être me trompé, je ne sais pas où je vais mais je sais que je m'en vais loin, même trop loin, je ne sais pas où je vais m'arrêter, mais nous possédons tous un caractère différent, le mien c'est celui que je viens de montrer à cette mère que je ne reconnais plus et que je commence à détesté dans le plus profond de mon être. Je ne sais plus qui je suis, enfin qui je dois être, je ne sais pas si je dois enlever l'amour que j'ai envers mes amis pour le donné à ma soeur. Mais je préfère que ce soit Flora qui le reçoive mais je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus. Je m'arrête au coeur d'une forêt sombre, personne n'est là, aucun Wambas, je suis seule à l'endroit ou doit être décédé le précédent élu des Fluides, j'entends un bruit mais personne n'est là, personne j'en suis sure et certaine, sinon je l'aurais sentie. Le bruit se rapproche!

Melody: QUI EST LA? RÉPONDEZ!

...: Calme toi jeune élue!

Melody: Qui êtes-vous, je ne vous connais pas?

Je dois entendre des voix, car personne n'est là, je ne vois personne mais j'entends toujours ce bruit, cette impression que quelqu'un tourne toujours autour de moi, mais soudain je vois un chien...un chien tout à fait normal, il n'aurait pas parler, puisqu'un chien ne parle jamais, je m'approche de lui et le prends dans mes bras, mais il me mort la main, ma main deviens rouge sang, je le dépose au sol, mais je me rends compte que Lara m'avait suivie puisqu'elle sort d'un arbre en se mettant entre le chien et moi-même!

Melody: Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu m'espionnes?

Lara: Non pas du tout!

Melody: Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là alors hein? Tu ne sais pas me laisser tranquille!

Lara: Oh calme toi!

Melody: Je ne te cause pas OK. Et laisse moi tranquille. Parce que nous ne nous connaissons pas! Alors PARS D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE!

Lara: MAIS BIEN SUR, TU TE PRENDS POUR QUI?

Melody: JE ME PRENDS POUR MOI MÊME!

Lara: OK! Mais cet endroit est dangereux tout comme le chien en face de toi!

Je la pousse et reprends le chien dans mes bras, il m'a peut-être mordu et cela peut-être pour une bonne raison, elle ne sait peut-être pas que je puisse avoir un gardien venant de la planète d'origine de mon prédécesseur, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, je mets le chien sur ma tête et commence à repartir très loin d'elle, elle se mêle déjà de ce qu'elle ne doit pas, je ne suis plus d'accord. C'est peut-être l'endroit ou est décédé mon prédécesseur mais ce n'est pas pour autant que cet endroit est dangereux, je me demande même comment pourrais aller ma mère, je sais que je l'ai blesser avec mes paroles, mais je lui refait subir cette souffrance cardiaque telle que je la connais entièrement. Je suis retournée près de mes amis, qui sont choqué de me revoir revenir avec se petit chien tout mignon et que j'aime déjà de tout mon coeur c'est un petit chien comme les autres, ce chien sera mon gardien quoi qu'il arrive, je le sais et ce n'est pas Lara qui me dictera cette loi. Mais qui sera ce chien et qu'elle sera son nom?

Flora: Melody a qui appartient ce petit chien sur ta tête!

Melody: C'est mon chien, mon gardien, il s'appellera même Sadique!

D'Jok: Ouais tout comme toi!

Melody: Haha très très drôle.

?: Melody a raison...

Melody: Ah Macy qu'est-ce que tu fais là!

Macy: Voyage clandestin, je suis trop forte.

Elle dit qu'elle est trop forte, c'est vrai que de ne pas se faire chopé pour venir jusqu'ici c'est assez fort, elle me prends Sadique de ma tête alors que je n'ai encore rien dit, elle trouve trop mignon, mais malheureusement pour elle Sadique viens de s'endormir, je regarde Flora mais son regard me dit que mes parents sont méga triste de mon comportement mais moi je n'ai plus rien à leurs dire, ce que j'ai dit est dit et le passer restera mon présent.

Flora: Tu devrais peut-être aller t'excuser auprès de tes parents.

Melody: APRES CE QU'ILS M'ONT FAIT!

Rocket: ILS VOULAIENT TE PROTÉGER, MÉMÉ SI TU AS UNE SOEUR TU RESTES LEURS FILLES. HEIN ET QUE TE DIRAIT GRAND MÈRE POUR TES ACTES?

Melody: Elle me dirait de m'excuser et d'effacer cette haine, mais ce qu'elle dit n'est pas facile à vivre!

Flora: Melody tu marques 1 point. Je pense que tu devrais leurs parlé quand tu seras prête à les écoutés et à sortir tout ce qui massacre ton coeur et de tout mettre à jour.

Melody: Vous avez raison!

Priscillia: Et tu devrais aussi accepter Lara quoi qu'il arrive.

Ils ont superbement bien raison, je dois laisser parler mon coeur et pas mes souvenirs, je devrais aussi apprendre à me calmer et accepter cette nouvelle famille dans laquelle je dois absolument pardonné tout le monde...Je baisse la tête et me laisse réconforter par ma Flora...


End file.
